


Upside Down

by haiktrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, i swear this isn't gonna be that sad, ill add more as i go - Freeform, mentions of domestic violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiktrash/pseuds/haiktrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Oikawa had known that walking through those doors would turn his life upside down, he would gladly do it over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gogogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this fic won't be depressing. It'll be more comedic. Any who, the beginning shows the domestic violence side of this fic and will be the last time shown. It's not graphic. Bare with me, I and O will be shown together at one point, I just don't want to rush it too much. 
> 
> p.s i self-edited this so lmao sorry. feel free to point out mistakes.

He never expected things to get this bad, never expected that this situation could happen to him. He didn’t listen to them, telling him what he was doing wasn’t healthy; what he was _living_ wasn't healthy. He’d brush off their comments saying he could handle anything. He wouldn't let a few mean words get to him. He was Tooru Oikawa after all. He could take on anything and everything…or so he thought in the beginning, but after years of this, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

“You always were a worthless piece of shit weren’t you. By god, you’re useless. You can’t even cook a _fucking_ egg, **_a fucking egg_**!” Oikawa felt said egg hit the back of his head roughly, slime beginning to drip onto his neck. He sniffled, hands shaking while he tried to turn on the stove again. 

“I-I’m sorry. I’ll cook anoth—“

“Don’t even fucking bother,” the man spat, shoving Oikawa away from the stove, “how many times do I have to tell you to not fucking waste the food. You think I have all the damn money in the world?”

Before Oikawa would have laughed off this situation, would have told him it was just one egg, no biggie, but now all he could do is stare at him while fear crept up his spine. He knew what was coming, he knew so well, and as he felt the pain beginning to spread through out his body, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could continue on like this.

Eventually people stopped asking how he was doing. Neighbors stopped asking why there was so much shouting coming from his house. He was always good at pretending he was fine and hiding his feelings. Though Oikawa is sure that if they knew the true circumstances of his relationship they wouldn't have left him, especially his ex best friend. Oikawa figured they all thought he was telling the truth when he said everything was back to normal. That it was just a big fight that met its end. He felt no remorse for lying to them, after all his problems are his for a reason. Though he did feel guilty for cutting ties with his best friend. But it was for the better...the less people involved, the better. 

The next day, as expected, things were back to normal, well as normal as things could get. Bruises decorated Oikawa’s torso and back, some new some old.The only place that was never touched was his face and he was glad for that. He wasn’t sure how he would hide those.

“I’m so sorry, baby,” the man said from where he was kneeling the floor, arms wrapped around Oikawa’s legs, silent tears streaming down his face. “I don’t know what got into me, please forgive me.”

Oikawa wanted to hate him, he wanted to punch him just as hard, have him sobbing, begging for him to stop just like he did to him, but he couldn't do it. He was too weak, blinded by the love he once had for this man. Oikawa wiped the tears away and joined the man on the floor. He wrapped his arms around the man and hugged him.

“It’s ok. The bruises are only temporary. They’ll go away along with my memories of that night. Then we can pretend that nothing never happened.” Oikawa released him and flicked his nose gently. “Now stop crying. It’s unattractive,” Oikawa said playfully but on the inside his tolerance was cracking. Oh how many times has he heard these pitiful apologies only for them to be thrown out the window, the abuse continuing.

And so it did.

“What the fuck is this shit?” Oikawa gulped, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as the man hovered over him with malice.

“It’s, uh, chicken alfredo. Today’s our anniversary and I know how much you like Italian cuisine so I thought—“ a crash was heard from his left side. Oikawa turned his head only to see his suppose romantic dinner sliding down the wall. He hunched over and looked at his feet trying to make himself seem as small as possible.

“You call that crap food? I had such a shitty day at work today and I come home to that nasty shit?” The man stood up angrily, nostrils flaring, “More damn food wasted, _Tooru_.” Oikawa’s eyes widened and he backed up.

The man made his way over to Oikawa, slowly like a predator stalking its prey, taking off his belt in the process. He felt adrenaline and anticipation building up inside him, heart beginning to pound loudly in his ears; warning bells went off in his head telling him to run. Oikawa’s thoughts were cut off by the man grabbing his jaw roughly. He spat in his face and backed off. Oikawa went to wipe it off unconsciously but a belt beat him to it, a punch soon following. Oikawa’s eyes widened, too much in shock to cradle his aching cheek.

His face had never taken a hit before.

He felt another punch on the other side of his face, this one harder than before. Oikawa hissed in pain, tears beginning to gather at the corner of his eyes.

The man stopped his actions to catch his breath. He smiled cruelly at Oikawa before bending down to grab a piece of glass from the plate. Oikawa looked down at the glass the man was holding in disbelief. 

“Give me your hand,” the man said sternly. Oikawa looked back and forth from the glass to the man's eyes. If it weren't for the throbbing pain on both sides of his face he would have thought this to be unreal. He looked up, facing the man with eyes full of hatred—something inside him finally cracked. He backed up slowly before sprinting to the front door.

Oikawa couldn't stay here anymore. He could deal with the awful words, with the bruises he could hide, but _this_ was too much for him.

He heard footsteps behind him before being shoved to the ground. He struggled to get away, the man laughing wildly at his failed attempts and success at manhandling him.

“You honestly think you could get away from me? Stupid Oikawa,” the man whispered and the pain soon begun. _At least he forgot about the glass_.

Oikawa laid on the floor, breathing heavily. His body ached and he knew new bruises would begin to form. His face hurt the most. He felt so pathetic, so useless and dumb, but all he could do was lie there and take it. Oikawa was too weak to fight back both mentally and physically. 

He always wondered what he had done to deserve this.

“I’m going to the corner store to grab a beer. When I get back everything better be cleaned, or _else_.” Oikawa shivered at his tone. He breathed a sigh a sigh of relief once he heard the front door close. Oikawa weakly sat up, wincing as his body continued to string from its previous torture. He leaned against the wall, his body aching just about everywhere.

“He’s right, I am stupid,” Oikawa whispered to himself before laughing weakly. _I’m so stupid._ He stood up slowly, using the wall to balance himself. He felt dizzy, disgusted and dirty but also determined. He made his way to their bedroom and grabbed a suitcase. He shoved everything he could into it, wanting to leave before he came home. _I’m so, so stupid._ Oikawa’s hands shook as he tried to close the suitcase. He grabbed all the money from the wallet that was left unattended. _Not like I’ll ever see him again._ He shoved a bottle of pain pills in his pocket, grabbed his keys and quickly took everything into the car, igorning his aching muscles. He grabbed his keys and quickly took everything into the car, ignoring his aching muscles.

He drove to the bus station not sure what he was doing at this point; all he knew was that he _had_ to leave far from him before the situation become more problematic.  When he arrived he stayed in the car. His head ached and his stomach threatened to empty itself at any moment. Oikawa took out his phone and opened the camera.

“Shit!” Oikawa yelped, startled at his appearance. Bruises littered his cheeks and his nose had dried blood below it. He had a cut on his lip, but it wasn’t as big. He could only imagine what state his body was in. Oikawa grabbed a scarf, sunglasses and a hat to mask his appearance. Yeah, he’ll look like a weirdo wearing this when it’s 90 degrees outside but what choice does he have. He got out of the car with the suitcase, leaving the keys in the ignition and shut the door.

_Happy Birthday to whoever gets to keep that asshole’s car._

He bought a ticket to Tokyo and waited impatiently for the bus to arrive. He was anxious to leave, afraid he might come and grab him. He took pain pills to ease the pain but he couldn't do anything about the feelings on the inside.

_How could I let this go so far. How could I be so foolish?_

Oikawa shook his head to clear his mind and willed himself not to cry. He already looked like an idiot, he didn’t want people to think he was an idiot on something.

The bus soon arrived and he quickly got on, ignoring the strange looks he got from the other passengers. He turned off his phone and closed his eyes, leaning on the window, processing everything.

“Well that escalated quickly,” he whispered to himself. _I’m free now though._ He sighed out weakly.  _At least something good came out of this._

-

 

“Sir?” He felt someone gently tap his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw a woman smiling down at him.

“We have arrived sir. We hope you enjoyed the ride.” Oikawa nodded, mumbling a thank you. He adjusted his sun glasses and got up, only to hiss and sit back down. His body felt worse now, he felt so sore. Oikawa forced himself to get up and get off the bus.

_There’s only one place to go from here._ Oikawa groaned. He knew he was going to ask him questions. Endless amount of questions. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to deal with that. Oikawa looked around, nerves creeping up again. Though it was impossible for that man to pinpoint where he was, he was still shaken up. Oikawa walked over to a taxi. The taxi driver looked at him weirdly once and proceeded to avoid eye contact.

“Excuse me, how much to go to this address,” Oikawa said, holding out his little pink notebook. The taxi driver continued to avoid eye contact, pretending to not have heard him. Oikawa frowned and stepped closer to the man. The man in return, stepped away. Oikawa was about to protest but then he remembered how he was dressed. _He must think I'm a crazy._ Another person approached the driver and the driver lit up with glee. Oikawa’s mouth dropped open in shock as the driver accepted the person and drove away without so much as a glance back. Oikawa took out his pen and opened up his notebook reminding himself to leave a google review for the taxi service company. He breathed out slowly, he really did not have time for this. His bottom lip began to shake. _No, don’t cry. Not yet._ Oikawa inhaled loudly, puffing out his chest and determinedly walked to the next taxi driver.

—

During the long drive Oikawa sobbed. He tried not to cry but he had nothing to distract himself. He knew he was making the taxi driver extremely uncomfortable but he couldn't help it. Once the first few tears seeped out, more came raining down and before he knew it, dying animal noises were coming out of his mouth. Oikawa knew he was an ugly crier so he was thankful for what he was wearing, though that probably made the driver even more uncomfortable.

“We have arrived sir,” the driver said, sounding relieved. Oikawa looked out the window, a huge apartment complex staring back at him. Oikawa paid and got off, tugging his suitcase along as he walked into the lobby. He walked up to the receptionist and tried his best to control his emotions.

“I’m here to visit a friend.” The woman looked him up and down before looking behind him making some sort of signal. Oikawa turned and saw a security man walk up to the desk. Oikawa turned back around not at all fazed. “His name is Sugawara Koushi. I believe he is in pent house 1. My name is Oikawa Tooru.” The woman nodded, calling the room. He waited patiently and tried to ignore the security man’s stare.

“Hello Sugawara-san," the woman said in an overly cheery voice, "there is a man here to visit you. His name is Oikawa Tooru Would you like for me to send him up?” Oikawa tapped nervously on the desk. “Very well then. If any problems arise, feel free to contact us.” Oikawa narrowed his eyes at her. He knew that wasn’t something she said to everyone seeing as how rude it sounded. Oikawa was handed a card and made his way to the elevator. As the doors were closing he stuck his tongue out at the security. He shoved the card into the slot and the elevator began to rise.

Oikawa began to take slow deep breaths. He was finally seeing his ex best friend after two years and he did _not_ want to look like some crazed lunatic. He had to make a good first impression. He tugged the scarf down just enough to show his smile as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Suga waited on the other side, eyes wide not believing Oikawa was _actually_ here.

“Tooru!” Suga said gleefully, smiling. In that moment all hopes of having a first good impression went to shit as Oikawa let out a loud wretched sob and rushed to hug his friend tightly. Suga’s eyes widened in surprise, wrapping his arms around Oikawa on instinct. Oikawa hissed and flinched away. Suga took in his appearance with a worried look, looking him up and down. He raised his chin to look behind him waiting for someone else to show.

“Where’s your boyfriend?” He asked confusingly, not use to seeing his friend alone without his usual company. Oikawa let out another cry, taking out his pink notebook from before.The crying didn't stop, making his eye vision blurry but he continued to write.  He continued to cry, eye vision blurry but continued to write his message. He handed Suga the notebook, looking away as he tried to wipe away the tears.

“‘You were right’,” Suga read out loud, looking at the shady handwriting before realization hit him. He dropped the notebook on the floor causing Oikawa to gasp. Suga lifted Oikawa’s shirt and gasped with him.

“Holy crap,” he whispered. Oikawa shoved his hands away and picked up his notebook wiping away imaginary dust. The quiet 'ow' he let out as he bend down did not go unnoticed by Suga.

“Oikawa. Explain, now,” Suga said harshly causing Oikawa to jerk. He knew the harsh tone wasn’t directed at him but that didn't stop him from shivering as he remembered someone else using a tone like that.

Oikawa opened his notebook again, starting to write something but Suga snatched the notebook away. Suga’s eyes had soften a bit as he gently guided Oikawa to the couch. He took off Oikawa’s glasses, scarf and hat as Oikawa looked down in shame. Suga gulped as he took in everything.

“Wait here,” Suga said, getting up and leaving him. Oikawa took this moment to look around. _Looks like he’s still with Daichi._ Oikawa noticed a toy car big enough to fit a five year old in the corner of the room. Oikawa tilted his face in confusion before hearing footsteps approaching. He turned to face Suga who was holding a first aid kit. He sat down again and began to take out bandages and rubbing alcohol. Oikawa shook his head no, moving further down the couch knowing the alcohol would burn. Suga in return shook his head yes, following Oikawa and began to clean his cuts.

“Now, talk Tooru.”

As Suga pretended to be a doctor, Oikawa hesitantly explained everything starting from the day where it all began. As Suga took it all in, he forced himself to not to cry with Oikawa; he had to remain strong for his friend.

“And now I’m here with you. You were right, he is the spawn of satan,” Oikawa finished. His face felt numb from the numbing cream Suga had applied which he was thankful for.

“We have to call the cops.” Oikawa quickly faced Suga.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Noo…”

“Yes!”

“Nooo—“

“Gosh dammit Oikawa Tooru take this seriously! Stop putting up your stupid barriers! That ' _spawn of satan_ ' used your body as a punching bag! If you don’t do it… _I will_.” Oikawa and Suga stared at each other intensely. They both heard the elevator doors open but neither moved from their positions.

“Suga, we’re home,” Oikawa heard someone shout. He instantly recognized that deep booming voice as Sawamura Daichi.  _We’re? Who else lives here…?_ Oikawa remembered the miniature car and gasped.

“You have a kid?”

“Shit,” Suga whispered before yelling, “Daichi I need you to take Tobio to his room. Then when you come back out please don’t freak out.”

“Am I that ugly?” Oikawa asked, pouting. Suga turned to glare at him and stood up, walking in the direction of where he assumed Daichi was. He rested his head on the couch and looked up. He heard whispering coming from the direction Suga walked off to. _Probably having story time with Daichi now._ Oikawa let out a long sigh, rubbing at his sore stomach gently. _Should I call the cops? It’ll just drag this out more. I don’t want to see him again._ Oikawa just wanted to deal with this whole situation like he did with every other bad situation; forget about everything and act as he always does but he knew Suga would not let up.

Footsteps approached the coach but Oikawa didn’t move. He didn’t feel like seeing another face pitying him.

“Oikawa,” he heard Daichi say gently, “we’re calling the cops. We know you wish not to, for whatever reason, but please understand that this is necessary. That _man_ hurt you physically and mentally. Someone like that should not be out free.” Oikawa went to grab his pink book, hands shaking.He hated that no matter how hard he tried to make himself think that everything is okay, his body still continued to shake, still nervous. He wrote on it before handing it to Suga, not looking his way. Suga stared at the note sadly before looking back at Oikawa, handing the notebook to Daichi.

“You won’t have to see him Tooru. We’ll take care of this. What are best friends for?” Oikawa looked at Suga mouth agape. _We’re still best friends?_ Suga walked closer to Oikawa pulling him into a careful hug this time.

“You can stay with us until you get back up on your feet, no matter how long that takes. There’s plenty of room here. As for your case, we’ll just need your statement, I promise you won’t ever have to see him ever again.” Oikawa didn’t realize he was crying until he felt the wet patch growing on Suga’s shoulder. All he could do was hug Suga back tightly, ignoring his aching body. Suga pulled back and looked towards Daichi. They seemed to have some sort of mental conversation before Suga looked back at Oikawa, determination written all over his face. “We just ask for you to do two things for us.” Oikawa tilted his head to the side glancing between Daichi and Suga.

“We want you to go to the hospital to get checked up on. That also means we’ll have to file the police report there since they’ll question your injuries.” Before Oikawa could protest Suga held his hand up to shush him. “We also want you to see a therapist. Your relationship was not healthy and we can’t cure the metal scars he left with medicine alone. I know both these things are difficult to do. You’ve been through so much and I hate to put you through more but there are all necessary, Tooru,” Suga finished, pulling back from their hug and grabbing Oikawa’s hands in his own.

“I understand,” Oikawa said quietly. Suga squeeze his hands, clearly relieved. Daichi walked up to the pair, putting his hand on Oikawa’s shoulder and squeezing to show his support.

Small footsteps approached the trio on the couch but no one moved. A little boy appeared, curiously looking at Oikawa. Oikawa’s eyes widened, a smile beginning to spread on his face, pervious conversation forgotten (Oikawa glad for the distraction). “Is that your kid? Why’d you never tell me you adopted!” Oikawa stood up and walked up to the boy, wiping his tears away. He held out his hand to shake the boy’s. “Helloo~! My names Oikawa Tooru, what’s yours?” Oikawa’s hand was slapped away by the little boy, turning away from Oikawa and toddling over to his parents. Oikawa stayed where he was, hand still sticking out.

“Pa, daddy, why is der a strange man here.” Oikawa’s hand twitched.

“Tobio, I told you to stay in your room.”

—

A week had passed since Oikawa went to the hospital and reported his case. It also had been in a week since the last time anyone saw _him_. Apparently he skipped town, left no traces behind. That just made Oikawa feel shittier.

Suga, Daichi and himself were all seated in the living room discussing something. Well, Suga and Daichi were discussing something, Oikawa was staring at his hands with a blank stare. The hospital said everything was ok with Oikawa, nothing broken. It would take at least three weeks for all the bruises to fade away though which just added to Oikawa’s shit pile. He wanted no traces of that man.

As the days had passed the empty feeling he felt on the inside began to grow and grow. All he could think about were all those years he wasted on some nut case. There was never love, and if there ever was, it was long gone. He deeply regretted all the decisions he let _him_ make for Oikawa. _Damn my stupid shit pile_.

“Tooru,” Suga spoke, “it’s almost time to leave.” _Ah, that’s right, the therapy session_. Oikawa nodded folding his hands on his lap. Silence fell upon them, no one knowing what to say. _Can’t blame them._

The therapy session wasn’t as bad as Oikawa thought it would be, and after two months of them, he actually enjoyed them, felt himself getting better. The only bad thing about them is he was diagnosed with PTSD and apparently he was depressed, though he was a little confuse on that one. Apparently Oikawa been depressed long before he ran from _him,_ but he never felt any different during his time with him (his therapist said he got use to living with depression which Oikawa figured isn't a very good thing). There was really nothing he could do about the PTSD. Simple touches and phrases triggered him, but thankfully Suga knew how to deal with him. The worse he’d ever gotten was a panic attack. There was still no sign of _him_ but Oikawa’s shit pile wasn’t as big anymore. After five months Oikawa could finally say he was happy. Yes, he still had his off days where all he wanted to do was lay in bed and sleep for the rest of his life and yes, he still had small anxiety attacks when he was triggered. His psychiatrist however told him he had delayed PTSD meaning he wouldn’t have huge attacks unless triggered terribly or getting close to days where he was ugly affected by _him_. Oikawa wasn’t sure if this was a bad or good thing though. But other than all that, Oikawa was happy. He had two loving friends and one bratty but somehow lovable nephew.

Oikawa knew it was finally time for him to leave the nest. He already had some money from small jobs he had, enough to get his own place, though Suga had convinced him to get a job first then move out. So that was what Oikawa was doing Saturday night, sitting on the couch and skimming through the job section of the newspaper.

“How about working at a gaming store?” Oikawa asked Suga who was currently making dinner. Tobio was on the counter observing like the creep Oikawa thought he was.

“Do you even know anything about games?” Suga asked back, turning around to Tobio and fixing his disheveled hair. Oikawa turned to face him, offended. “I know enough to get me by…maybe.” Oikawa turned his attention back to the newspaper and circled the ad determined to show Suga he could in fact get the job.

“What else is available?” Oikawa looked at the other ad he had circled. A position for a waiter at a restaurant he’s never heard of. “Uh, some waiting job at a place called Neko.” Oikawa cringed at the name. Suga gasped, brought Tobio down from the counter, and went to join Oikawa on the couch. Tobio frowned at being left behind and quickly followed his daddy, glaring at Oikawa for stealing him away. Oikawa ignored it, far to use to Tobio’s harmless glares. Instead he focused his attention on Suga, raising his eyebrow at his reaction.

“Tooru you have to apply to that job! Then maybe you can bring in food everyday here!” Suga looked up joyfully, giggling to himself, more talking to himself towards the end. “Oh god they have the best food there,” Suga whispered to himself, finally looking back at Oikawa, expectant smile on his face. Both Oikawa and Tobio stared at Suga weirdly.

“Neko is one of the best restaurants here in Tokyo, highly acclaimed for their food. It’s so damn hard to get a reservation there though,” Suga whined, throwing himself on the couch causing Oikawa to bounce slightly. The brunet in turn moved to lie on the couch propping his feet on Suga's lap.

“Well if it’s ‘highly acclaimed’ then I’m pretty sure getting a job there will be difficult,” Oikawa told him crossing out the circle. Suga smiled widely, taking away the pen.

“At least try.”

“You just want me to get the job for the food," Oikawa teased, nudging Suga's cheek with his big toe playful. Suga smiled innocently,shoving Oikawa's feet off him and looking down at Tobio who had crept slowly towards the two. Suga gathered his son in his arms and squeezed. Tobio gladly hugged him back, nuzzling into his neck. “Do it for poor Tobio who has never tried Neko before.”

“Oh yes, I’m defiantly going to try now for poor _Tobio-chan_ ,” Oikawa said sarcastically before sighing in defeat as if applying for the job was going to be the hardest thing to do, “Fiiiiiine, I’ll try, but I’m also checking out the gaming store.” Suga lifted Tobio in joy causing the boy to giggle happily, clapping his hands excitedly.

Oikawa pouted and shoved the newspaper aside. “Why can’t you ever be like that with me Tobio-chan?” Tobio stopped clapping and turned to look at Oikawa as if suddenly remembering he was there. Suga brought him down and stood up to continue with dinner leaving Oikawa alone with Tobio. Oikawa reached out to grab him but Tobio backed away.

“Mean Tobio-chan,” Oikawa whispered harshly, crossing his arms in defeat. Tobio smiled and skipped in the direction of the kitchen.

—

Oikawa entered the small game store, looking around. It had a cool atmosphere and wasn’t very busy. He made his way towards the counter where a man was flipping through some magazine.

“Hello. I’m here for information on the job position?” The man looked at Oikawa, titling his head in confusion as he took in his appearance. Oikawa also took in the man’s appearance. He was dressed in some rock band shirt and his hair was a complete mess. Compared to Oikawa who was in a light blue shirt and kaki pants, hair styled to perfection, they looked like complete opposites standing next to each other.

“What’s your favorite game?” the man asked giving Oikawa a critical look. Oikawa panicked. Growing up as a kid he wasn’t very interested in any games nor did he keep up with the ones that were out now, they just weren’t his thing. “Uh, I’m a huge fan of the nintendo series,” Oikawa replied, laughing nervously. The man snorted and went back to reading his magazine disregarding Oikawa. Oikawa felt his face flush with anger, clearly embarrassed at being ignored, and snatched the magazine from the man causing it to tare a little. The man’s eyes widened at the sight of his slightly ripped magazine.

“Dude what the fuck? Go get a job somewhere else because you’re not gonna get none here,” the man spat, reaching for a tape roll on the counter. Now it was Oikawa’s turn to snort. He turned around with as much dignity as he can muster and walked away. “With that attitude, no wonder this place is empty.”

“What ever Mr. Nintendo Series.” Oikawa huffed and slammed the door on his way out. _Damn noob. Like hell I’d work for you_. Oikawa whistled for a taxi and continued his rant inside his head as he got in. He gave the driver directions to the restaurant. Oikawa was no longer in the mood for job hunting but he had no choice.

Oikawa payed the taxi driver and stepped out when he arrived at his destination. He stared at the building in front of him in awe; it was obviously decorated in a traditional Japanese way which made him wonder how the inside looked like. He quickly made his way inside eager to see what awaited him. As soon as he walked inside he was hit with strong aromas, delicious smells filling the air. The inside looked just as fancy as the outside, truly a beautiful Japanese traditional restaurant. He noticed a group of people waiting in a seating area on his right side. Oikawa approached the host who was dressed in a beautiful red yukata with pink blossoms scattered around it. Oikawa bounced on his feet now eager to wear one himself.

“Your name sir?” the host asked, voice soft. Oikawa liked it.

“Actually I’m hear for the job position,” Oikawa replied, smiling politely but on the inside he was shaking with anticipation. _I’d look so good in a yukata_. The host’s eyes widened slightly before going back to their normal sleep-looking state.

“Ah yes, follow me,” the host said, turning his back to Oikawa and looking around. “Kenma, can you take over for me for a little. We have another one.” A small guy approached them, hair horribly died but his kitten like face made up for it. Oikawa liked it. The boy named Kenma shook his head causing the host to sigh.

“I’ll only take me five minutes. It’ll be fine,” with that the host walked off, Oikawa following. He turned his head slightly to stare at Kenma who was also dressed in a beautiful yukata, though his was orange with daisies scattered around. His hair was styled into a neat low ponytail, only a few stray hairs coming undone. He had a nervous expression on his face and walked up to the front. Oikawa turned back around and continued to follow the host. They stopped in front of a door, chairs lining the wall next to it, all which were taken except for two on the farther end.

“You’ll have to wait your turn for the interview. As you wait please fill in this resume,” the host handed Oikawa a small stack of papers. “I saw you didn’t have one and you’re going to need one. Good luck.” The host walked off leaving Oikawa alone with at least twenty pair of eyes on him. Oikawa smiled at them all before taking a seat in the one of the two available chairs ignoring the stares he was getting from the woman next to him. He began filling out the resume excitedly having a knack at filling out papers, though he began to get discouraged when he finished. There was barely anything written. He snuck a peek at the women’s next to him and pouted. Not only was her’s not provided by the restaurant, she also had a bunch of things written on it. Oikawa turned his attention back to his trashy resume. _It couldn't hurt to lie…_ Oikawa thought evilly, smirking as he wrote lies to make himself look good. He put Suga’s and Daichi’s numbers as a reference. He whipped out his phone to text them, laughing wildly in his head. He was sure that they'd both make him look really good to the owner. After all the pair—especially Suga—could be such sweet talkers in their own ways.

**To: Suga, Daichi:  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) If you get a phone call asking if I indeed worked at any place asked simply say yes. You guys are my references so feel free to feel special!**

However back at home both phones laid in front of young Tobio, parents occupied with building his new cubby. He frowned as he saw Oikawa’s name on both not wanting him to yet again steal away his pa and daddy time. He grabbed both phones and used his finger to unlock both, his fingerprint used as one of the passwords incase of an emergency. He opened up the message app and swiped to delete Oikawa's message, put the phones down, and walked towards his pa and daddy smiling innocently, a glint in his eyes. At times like this, Tobio was glad he had observed his pa and daddy use their phones instead of playing with his toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.p.s don't judge me too much but please feel free to leave criticism. it's the only way i'll better myself. if you read this far, bless your soul.


	2. Kuroo Clause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new work, new you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so stupid i accidentally deleted it. my dumb ass clicked the wrong thing -.-so here it is again... i forgot what i put on my previous authors note.. something about trying to update weekly idk, enjoy :D

Oikawa waited impatiently for his turn. Almost an hour had passed and two people were still ahead of him. He had already went through different scenarios in his head of possible questions the guy hiring might ask though it was hard to concentrate when the lady next to him kept staring at him not so discreetly. The other woman who was being interviewed walked out, smile on her face as if she knew she got the job. Oikawa narrowed her eyes at her, if only she knew who she was up against here. The man next in line walked into the office leaving the woman and Oikawa alone. Awkward silence filled the air. Fifteen minutes passed when the man finally walked out, this time a grimace on his face. Oikawa sighed happily when he was finally alone. He went through more scenarios before deeming himself ready for the interview. He just hoped he was as good as a liar as he thought he was.

Thirty minutes went by and the woman still hadn't walk out and two other people had joined him also looking to get this job. Oikawa was beginning to get irritated. No one else had taken this long. He grew even more irritated when he saw that the two others also had professional looking resumes. After what felt like hours the woman finally walked out, a cheery smile plastered on her face which made Oikawa’s irritation grow to a maximum. He breathed in and out to calm himself down. He could do this. He would convince the owner to hire him.

He stood and walked towards the door, shutting it behind him when he was in. He put on his best dazzling smile and walked over to the desk mentally preparing himself. He handed the resume to the two men in front of him. The man with the spiky black hair smiled a semi-smile and accepted the resume (clearly he was tired of interviewing countless people already) while the other man, with hair screaming for help, smirked at him.

“Hello,” Oikawa quickly looked down at the name plates on the desk before looking back up, smile still in place, “Iwaizumi-san and Kuroo-san. My name is Oikawa Tooru, pleased to meet you.” He held his hand out to both man. Iwaizumi shook his hand gently while the other man shook his hand with a firm grip before sitting down quickly, folding one leg over the other and leaning back. Oikawa now knew the answer to why the women all left with smiles; both these men were very attractive.

Iwaizumi sat down as well, though he leaned towards Oikawa, hands folded polity on the desk. “Good afternoon, Oikawa-san. I am the owner and manager of this restaurant, Kuroo here is the main chef. If you’ll give us a few to look over your resume.”

“Of course!” Oikawa chirped sitting down in the chair across the desk. Iwaizumi examined the resume while the other guy looked at him. Oikawa grinned and waved his hand. Kuroo grinned back and waved as well as Iwaizumi passed him the resume. Kuroo made humming noises as he read along, raising his eyebrow at a few. They whispered to each other pointing things out in the resume. After a few minutes both men turned to stare at Oikawa, now both leaning back on their chairs.

“So, why would you like to work at Neko?” Iwaizumi asked, staring blankly at him. Oikawa almost cringed at the name again, _almost._

“Well, I noticed your ad on the restaurant and decided to give it a try.” Oikawa said honestly. Best to tell one truth before the lies began. Kuroo nudged Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi nodded.

“Mm, ok. I’m going to be honest with you here Oikawa-san. We’ve interviewed plenty of people these past few days, each stating just about the same thing you said. I would like to know what makes you stand out from them.” Oikawa blinked. He had certainly not been prepared for this question. 

_Dammit I knew I should have googled potential interview questions._

“Well, I have exceptional social skills and I’m gre—“ Iwaizumi held a hand up quieting Oikawa.

“Besides what is already on your resume if you will.” Oikawa began to sweat then. He didn’t even remember what he put on his resume. _Focus. Think, what would Suga say._ Oikawa smiled kindly, head perking up, “I’d treat them all as if they were my in-laws because who wouldn’t want to impress them and treat them amazingly.” Iwaizumi looked disgruntled while Kuroo snickered into his head.

Kuroo noticed Iwaizumi’s expression and rolled his eyes, “Oh come on, we haven’t heard that one yet.” Iwaizumi glared at Kuroo before looking back down and writing something down on a notepad. Kuroo peaked at it and took it away, writing something of his own. Oikawa looked back and forth between them confused at Iwaizumi’s facial expression. He thought his answer was spot on, very Suga like.

Kuroo cleared his throat. “Ok, my turn. If a customer said the food tasted terrible what would you do.” Oikawa thought carefully. _Lets see, this guy here is the main chef so clearly I have to answer this question carefully. But then we have Mr. Grumpy over here who looks anything but pleased at my_ one _answer so far._

“Clearly the customer must not have a refined palette,”— Kuroo nodded his head at this, looking at Oikawa seriously— “but as they say,”— Oikawa twirled his hand around for emphasis— “the customer is always right so I’d politely take away his plate back to the kitchen,”—this time Kuroo frowned while Iwaizumi now looked interested—“but on the inside I’d be seething because how could they _not_ like the scrumptious food this talented chef made?” Oikawa finished, hoping the sucking up will give him _something._ At this Kuroo perked up, nodding his head more times now, a pout on his lips. Iwaizumi folded his hands over his chest, laying his head back on the chair and looked towards Kuroo clearly annoyed.

“Get over it already. Not everyone is going to like your food.” Kuroo gasped in mock hurt, blinking fast at Iwaizumi.

“Clearly _you_ don’t have your priorities straight. This guy however,” Kuroo pointed at Oikawa, nodding in approval, “he does. You’re hired.” Oikawa exploded into a huge grin.

“Stop telling people that too dumb ass, you’re just getting their hopes up,” Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, “he’s lying. We’re not done here yet.” Oikawa’s grin, however did not falter.

“That’s fine. I’m positive I’ll convince you guys to hire me!” Kuroo bit his lip and snickered again. Iwaizumi didn’t look impressed. Oikawa deemed him Grumpy-chan.

“Why should we hire you?” Grumpy-chan asked.

Oikawa smiled slyly, pointing at Mr. Grumpy and Kuroo, “The real question here is, why shouldn’t you?” Iwaizumi, again, did not look impressed.

Kuroo beamed, “Bo would love you.”

“Who’s Bo?”

“Bo is—“ Grumpy-chan smacked his hand on the table, frighting the pair, one more scared than the other. Oikawa fought to calm himself down. He felt his arms begin to tingle. Grumpy-chan smirked at their reactions which frightened the pair even more. More questions were asked and more questions were answered half-assed by Oikawa. He soon got himself to forget about Grumpy-chan’s display of anger, to distracted by the realization that clearly he wasn’t as good a liar as he thought he was, but Kuroo seemed to enjoy his answers while Grumpy-chan looked like he was done with life.

“I’m going to call one of your references.” Iwaizumi looked down at the paper before picking up the office phone. “Is Sugawara-san available at this time?” Oikawa wanted to scream with joy. Suga would definitely give some convincing words, not like he needed them, he was doing pretty great, well with Chef-chan, he wasn’t too sure about Grumpy-chan.

Oikawa quickly nodded his head, “Yes, yes! He is.” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at Oikawa but that didn’t faze him. Iwaizumi dialed the number and put the phone back on the machine, pressing the speaker button.

" _Hello, Suga speaking_ ,” Suga spoke cheerily.

“Hello Sugawara-san. I’m calling to ask a question about one of your previous employees if you are not too busy at the moment,” Iwaizumi asked politely staring at Oikawa. Oikawa began to feel his cheeks ache at how much he was smiling.

“ _Uh, I’m sorry. I think you have the wrong Sugawara. I don’t even work_ ,” Suga said, laughing on the other end. Oikawa paled while Iwaizumi frowned in confusion, staring at Oikawa with hard eyes. Kuroo leaned on the desk, resting his head on his hand and stared at Iwaizumi.

“Are you sure you did not have someone named Oikawa Tooru working with you at some point? I have him in front of me here at Neko. We’re currently in a job interview.” Silence filled the room and Oikawa wondered if he could just get up and walk away. Not like anyone knew him here.

“ _O-oh! Oh, yes him. My mistake I accidentally picked up my brother’s phone. You see, he worked for my brother. One moment please, let me pass you over to him._ ” Rustling was heard on the other line. Iwaizumi was now looking at the phone in question.

“ _Hello?_ ” Oikawa wanted to praise Suga’s fast thinking after hearing Daichi’s voice.

“Sugawara-san?” Giggling could be heard on the other end of the call. Kuroo leaned back on his chair again and tapped his fingers on his stomach.

" _Yes this is him._ ”

“As I said before, we’re calling to ask you of  Oikawa Tooru. We have him here interviewing for a job here at Neko and we would like to here what you have to say about him.”

_“Ah yes, Oikawa-san. He is one of the best workers I’ve ever had. A very gentle and kind person he is, very polite._ ” Both Kuroo and Iwaizumi stared at the phone in surprise while Oikawa nodded along to what Daichi was saying. “ _He has great work ethic and never gives up. I recommend him for the job greatly.”_

“Thank you for your input Sugawara-san,” more soft giggling on the other line, “but may I asked why he stopped working for you?” More silence on the other line. Oikawa had warned them about this, they can’t blame him.

“ _Change of location._ ” Kuroo hummed while Iwaizumi shushed him.

“And what did he work as before?”

“ _Waiter._ ”

“What’s the name of your restaurant?” Silence, again. If the giggling Suga was doing at Daichi being called Sugawara-san didn’t give it away, then all this silence is definitely going to give Oikawa away.

“ _Tobio…_ ”

"Interesting. Well, thank you for the time and sorry to disturb you.”

“ _It’s no problem and I do hope you consider Oikawa for the job. He really is a good worker._ ”

“We will. Thank you once again.” Iwaizumi hung up and began dialing someone else.

“Who you calling now?” Kuroo asked.

“Other reference.” Oikawa resisted groaning. He hoped Suga was ready. The grey-haired man was always good under pressure.

“ _Hello_ ,” a deep voice answered. He hoped that the two wouldn’t notice Suga’s fake voice.

“Hello, is this Sawamura-san?”

“ _This is he, yes, I’m Sawamura, Sawamura-san._ ” _Well it’s better than giggling._

“I’m sorry to bother you but we have a past employees of yours named Oikawa Tooru who is looking to get a job here at Neko. We’re wondering what your input on him is.”

“ _Oikawa can be a little hard to tame at first but once you get to know him and get the ball rolling with him I guarantee he will be the best employee you’ve ever had!_ ” Oikawa wasn’t sure whether to be offended or not while the other two let the words sink in.

“What do you mean by ‘hard to tame at first’ if you may clarify.” Rustling was heard on the other line as well as a ‘Shoo Tobio, daddy’s busy. Do you not want the food?’ Oikawa smiled awkwardly as the pair looked at him and was praying to every deity they wouldn't make the connection of Tobio the restaurant and Tobio the boy.

“ _Oikawa is like a little caterpillar. Give him time and he’ll soon shine like a butterfly._ ” Kuroo put a hand to his mouth to muffle his laughter while Iwaizumi looked confused. Iwaizumi thanked him and hung up staring at the phone for a few seconds. Kuroo continued laughing, a muffled ‘fucking butterfly’ escaping his lips. Iwaizumi rolled Kuroo’s chair away from the desk and turned to look at Oikawa. Oikawa wanted to continue scowling, embarrassed of Suga’s description but he smiled brightly at him. Iwaizumi stared at him longer than normal before quickly looking away which caused Kuroo to raise both his eyebrows, laugher finally subsiding.

“Thank you for coming. We’ll call you if you got the job or not in about a day.” Kuroo stood up along with Iwaizumi and smiled at Oikawa.

“That’s it?” Both men nodded. “Ok, thank you.” Oikawa stood up and walked out of the room. He checked his phone and saw it had only been about 15 minutes. _Damn, I didn’t get the job did I._ Oikawa let the scowl come back on his face, puffing out his chest and began to make his way towards the entrance ignoring the stares he received from the people waiting to be interviewed. As he walked out he noticed more workers in yukatas. _I would have really looked good in one,_ Oikawa thought grumpily.

The hostess nodded his head at Oikawa as he passed by. Oikawa pretended he didn’t see him, too grumpy to reply. He called for another taxi as he made his way to his temporary home prepared to blame someone for his misfortune.

 

-

 

“Oho? Did chirpy over there catch your interest?” Kuroo asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. 

“No, his smile was just too bright for someone who should know they aren’t getting the job.”

Kuroo smirked, “Then why is he in the maybe pile.” Iwaizumi glared, moving the resume to the ‘no’ pile.

“It was a shitty interview.”

“But he wasn’t a shitty looking guy…” Iwaizumi ignored him. “His resume also looked pretty good. He had double the amount of accomplishments then most people we’ve interviewed. Says he even knows how to cook a little, which can come in handy when Bo or Kiyoko have their hands tied up.” Iwaizumi continued ignoring him.

“Look, all these other people were so boring, you have to admit he’s an interesting character. He’d get a long just fine with the others.” Kuroo moved the resume to the ‘maybe’ pile again while Iwaizumi glared at him. “Plus he seems like a real people pleaser. Quite the cutie he was. More tips we shall get.”

“Quit with the yoda act, we still have more interviews. And this isn’t a damn strip club, strop trying to hire attractive people.” Kuroo smiled deviously when he saw Iwaizumi made no move to move the resume back to the ‘no’ pile.

“So you admit he’s attractive?” Iwaizumi ignored him.

“If it helps, chirpy acted pretty ga—“ Kuroo was cut off by a pen hitting his head.

 

—

 

Oikawa made his way to the elevator and took out his key card. As the doors closed he stuck out his tongue at the security, a habit he had developed after the first day he did it. The elevator dinged informing him he arrived. He stepped out as Suga bombarded him with questions about how it went. Oikawa had a look of disbelief on his face, making his way over to the kitchen as Suga followed. Daichi sat on the island chairs with Tobio on his lap munching on a cookie.

“Why weren’t you to prepared for the calls?” Oikawa asked, exasperated. Suga and Daichi looked at each other in confusion before looking back at Oikawa.

“How were we suppose to know you’d call?” Daichi replied, shifting Tobio to his other thigh. Suga walked over to the pair to wipe crumbs off of Tobio’s mouth despite his refusal.

“I texted you both that you were my references.”

“We never received any,” Suga stated. Tobio begged to be let down but Daichi kept him still.

Oikawa fought back a sigh as he took out his phone and open up the messages. He handed the phone over to Suga. Suga squinted at the phone as if not believing what he saw. Tobio’s whining got louder as Daichi looked down at him in question. Oikawa brought his hands to his hips and huffed. “Tobio-chan~” Oikawa said in a mocking tone. Tobio ceased his whining and looked at Oikawa with wide eyes. Oikawa tsked as he shook his head back and forth slowly.

“Tobio-chan is one intelligent child. It was him, he must have erased the messages. He did it before remember.” Tobio looked down guilty.

“He’s four. It was probably an accident,” Suga said trying to convince himself that his child was an angel. Oikawa huffed again and looked down at Tobio. Tobio continued to look down as he clenched his pants in his tiny hands.

“I’m sowwy,” Tobio whispered. Suga’s and Daichi’s eyes widened at Tobio’s confession while Oikawa looked satisfied moving to grab his pink notebook to dot this day down.

“But, he’s only four,” Daichi said in disbelief.

“He’ll be five this December,” Oikawa pointed out, “besides, don’t act so surprised, kids nowadays practically live and breath technology.”

Suga furrowed his eyebrows, “I’m so sorry Oikawa.” Oikawa waved his hand dismissively. 

“As long as Tobio-chan apologized I’m good.”

Suga let out a long sigh, “Tobio, no sweets for a week. Do this again and it’ll be two.” Tobio jutted his lip out but nodded, understanding he had done something wrong based on the amount of time he would go with out sweets. Daichi rubbed his back softly as if understanding his pain. Suga smiled sadly, “So no free food then?”

Oikawa shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know, I think Chef-chan liked me but Grumpy-chan is a different story.” Daichi and Suga didn’t react to the nicknames, already used to Oikawa’s antics. Daichi let Tobio down gently before making his way over to Oikawa, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You could always work for me you know?”

“A corporate job, ew no but thank you.”

“It pays well.”

“But its booring,” Oikawa replied poking Daichi in his stomach. “Plus, the job pays you well because you’re the biggo boss.”

“I can make exceptions…”

“I hate to interrupt,” Suga said walking over to one of the many dark brown cabinets adorning the kitchen, “but it’s time to take your medicine.” Oikawa felt his mood drop.

“But those pills make me fat,” Oikawa whined, grabbing at his pudgy stomach that had formed over the months. He really should start working out, but gym membership prices makes Oikawa want to shiver and frankly he doesn’t have the energy to run. Suga slapped his hand away lightly as he handed him the pills and a cup of water. The brunet took the pills begrudgingly. Oikawa chugged the pills and water down, grimacing at the huge pill that was always a little hard to swallow.

Oikawa’s eyes widened as he remembered something. He glanced at Suga warily as Suga looked back at him knowing something was coming, something he wouldn't like. “As I was driving over here getting over the bitch fit I had planned to have, I was thinking,” Oikawa cleared his throat, “I was thinking of getting my own place now.” The room fell silent except for the music sounds coming from Tobio’s room.

“Did you get the game store job?” Suga asked not knowing why else Oikawa would want to move out already. Oikawa laughed humorlessly remembering his experience at the game store. 

“Nope. I just want to get my own place and I know you said to wait but I really want to right now.

“Tooruuu—” Oikawa held his hand up shushing Suga.

“I want this Suga, please. I feel ready to move on to the next step. My psychologist said I was ready. I know you’re worried I’ll have some attack and what not but I promise if I feel one coming, I’ll come here first,” Oikawa said seriously. Suga didn’t look convinced but nodded solemnly.

“And then maybe I can start hunting for a sugar daddy because damn getting a job is not easy.” Daichi chuckled while Suga looked even more worried. Oikawa looked at the oven’s clock noticing it was already half passed eight. “If you two will excuse me, I need my beauty sleep. Looking this good isn’t always easy you know. Goodnight you two. Feel free to have your sexy time.” Oikawa began to make the journey to his room as the couple gaped at him as they began to question if they were really use to Oikawa’s antics.

Oikawa walked into Tobio’s room and slipped the small boy a cookie he had sneaked from the kitchen. “Goodnight Tobio-chan. Don’t tell them ok?” Oikawa smiled and winked at Tobio before getting up and walking to his room. He hoped that showed Tobio that he was not upset with him. He knew Tobio had his reasons to not like him. Tobio is an only child so figures he’s use to having his parents attention 24/7 so when Oikawa came along and their attention was diverted at times it wasn’t unusual for Tobio to grow jealous. This was another reason Oikawa wanted to move out. He can still play the uncle part, but he’d rather play the uncle part in his own place and have everyone here play the small family part. I’d be an added bonus if Tobio started liking him.

Too lazy to shower, Oikawa changed into his pajamas, alien doodles adorning the fabric, and brushed his teeth in the connected bathroom to his room. He walked into his bedroom and removed the covers just enough for him to slip in. The brunet let out a long sigh as he grabbed the laptop Suga had loaned him and made himself comfortable on the pillows behind him.

 

—

 

Oikawa knew as soon as he woke up it was going to be one of those days. Those days were his brain decided it wasn’t going to produce enough endorphins for him to live normally through the day. If that wasn’t enough to make Oikawa’s day suck, the nightmare he woke up from was and as he moved his head to look at the clock and saw it was barely hitting 5am, he knew today was just going to be one of those days. Didn’t help that it was a Monday either.

Oikawa waited for his breaths to even out trying to forget the nightmare he had. His hands shook as he gripped the covers debating if he should go back to sleep but he was afraid he’d have another nightmare. Oikawa wiped at his tear-stained cheeks realizing he had been crying in his sleep.

Oikawa had made sure to go to sleep happy despite yesterday’s events. He had watched and episode of a sitcom he was watching and watched two episodes of The X files. He was content when his head hit his pillow and awaited the morning happily. Now all he felt was empty and he hated that. He wanted to feel something, _anything_. He hated that his stupid brain couldn’t be fixed despite all the ‘happy’ pills he took. He hated he had stupid recurring nightmares that made him wake up looking like a run over dead piece of shit and left his mind feeling heavy. He hated himself period. 

_This is just the depression talking, calm down._

Except he couldn’t because he didn’t have the will too.

Oikawa wrapped himself in his covers as he stared at the clock. 5:09 am. 5:10 am. 5:11 am. Everything that had gone wrong with his life began rushing in. Little things like stubbing his toe two days ago made him feel like shit. His brain turned everything that seemed harmless into a fire-breathing demon. Oikawa sighed and rolled over onto his back staring into the darkness. He pinched his forearm to bring in some feeling, to remind him that even though he felt dead inside he was very much alive. He wasn’t one to self harm terribly, he already felt like crap and knew seeing the pain he’d brought onto himself would only make him feel crappier. Instead, he pinched himself lightly and focused on the harmless pain it brought. It was usually this or doodling in his pink notebook but he didn’t want to get up yet, or ever. So he continued pinching himself lightly unaware of the time passing by, too busy trying to ignore the images in his brain and the negative feelings they brought along.

A knock came from his door and Oikawa turned his head to look at the clock. 10:23 am. _Time sure does pass when you feel like crap_. Oikawa felt even worse knowing he’d wasted so much time doing nothing but laying in bed, but it was all he could do in his state. His bed was his friend and enemy at times like this.

“Tooru, you awake?” he heard Suga’s soft voice say. Oikawa’s eyes stung from not sleeping enough and his mouth was as dry as sandpaper as he tried to make a sound of acknowledgment. “Tobio made something for you this morning. He wanted to give it to you but you were asleep. He’s at school now.”

“Come in,” Oikawa croaked. He cleared his throat and sat up, eyes only half-way open. The door opened and revealed a smiling Suga holding up a card. He continued smiling even when he took in his friend’s state and walked up to the bed. He motioned for Oikawa to scoot over as he handed him the card. The brunet moved to the middle of the bed as Suga moved his body under the covers and sat up next to him. Oikawa opened the card to reveal a drawing of what looked like him and Tobio holding hands, both with cookies in their free hands, the same cookie Oikawa had given him. The man felt his lips tug up a little as he read the words written in Tobio’s sloppy writing saying he appreciated his uncle. If he’d known it would take a cookie to get on his nephew’s good side he’d would have given him a whole packet a long time ago.

Suga tapped lightly on Oikawa’s thigh calling his attention. His heart sunk when he noticed he was holding Oikawa’s daily pills along with a water bottle. As he took the pills, Suga placed the card on the drawer beside the bed and laid down. Oikawa placed the water pottle on the edge of the bed and followed Suga’s actions. His best friend wrapped his arms around Oikawa spooning him and sang lightly into his ear in hopes of distracting his thinking. Suga knew that Oikawa was going into another depression period as soon as he saw he had slept in. Oikawa was not one to sleep in, usually. As his best friend, he would make sure to care and be there for Oikawa, to make the period pass by faster, though he knew that wasn’t really up to him. They laid on the bed for about half an hour, neither one of them falling asleep, one too busy singing and the other too afraid.

“Tooru, there’s milk bread along with warm hot coco in the kitchen whenever you’re ready, though I don’t think the coco will be warm for long,” Suga spoke, chuckling softly at the end. The other nodded but made no move to get up. “Do you want me to bring it to you?” Oikawa shook his head ‘no’ not wanting to be left alone. He rubbed his fist over his eyes before detaching himself from Suga. He slid of the bed and put on his slippers, blank expression on his face. Though he had no appetite, he knew not eating wouldn’t help his case so he made his way to the kitchen with Suga.

As promised, milk bread with hot coco awaited him on the dining table. Oikawa pulled the chair out and sat down in front of the food. His usually favorite and tasty snack did nothing to make him feel better as he ate slowly. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Had another dream. Woke up feeling like death. Feels like I’m eating sand. Wanna go back to sleep except I’m too scared too. Frustrated because my brain seems to not like me which makes me feel powerless.” Oikawa finally looked over to Suga. “I’m a control freak, I don’t need this in my life.”

“Do you want to talk about the dream?”

“…no, not really. I don’t know, I don’t really want to remember more. I’d rather let the day pass on and forget it.” Suga nodded and sat down next to Oikawa, putting his hand over his.

“So much for my beauty sleep huh?” Suga shoved Oikawa gently with his other hand before getting up.

“I’m going to put on War of Worlds and we’re going to watch it together and cuddle on the couch. I’m going to go make some popcorn, you go get your self situated.” Oikawa wanted to cry. He was so lucky to have Suga in his life and will forever regret cutting him out of it. He now knew why people always compared him to an angel back in high school despite his un-angelic acts behind the scenes.

He walked to his room and grabbed his phone before moving to the entertainment room. The entertainment room was probably Oikawa’s favorite room in the pent house. It had ten theater looking recliner seats, five in the front and five in the back. There was also just one huge black couch in the back of all the seats. A large flat screen tv hung on the wall with shelves full of dvds, games and tv shows next to it, Daichi’s guilty pleasures. A pingpong and foosball table were next to the seats along with another shelf full of board games no one really played anymore. The room was made to have minimal light and had a surround system. He would miss this room when he moved out.

Oikawa made himself comfortable on the large couch and scrolled through the phone Daichi was paying for. He had rejected it at first but the couple convinced him it was important for him to have one but he promised to give it back when he moved out. Look’s like he was going to have to do that soon. His phone vibrated alerting him he had a message. Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Who would text him now?

**From unknown** **: Oikawa Tooru?**   
****

Oikawa squinted suspiciously at the phone. He didn’t recognize the number.

**Oikawa Tooru: This is him…?**   
****

He waited for a reply but he never got one, even after five minutes of staring at the phone trying to force it to explain who the person was. Suga walked in, popcorn tub in hand, and moved to the dvd’s, inserting the movie into the player. He quickly walked over to his best friend and sat the tub in-between them. He chose to forget about it as he laid his head on Suga’s shoulders, both engrossed in the movie even though they’d seen it three times already. As the movie passed on the weight on his chest lifted slightly but the feeling of sadness still hung over him like a black cloud. _Stupid brain chemicals_. His phone began vibrating as someone called him. Suga raised his eyebrow as he paused the movie. It was the same number that had texted him before and he was kind of nervous to answer it, so he did the next best thing and shoved it at Suga.

“Answer it,” he whispered even though the call hadn’t been answered yet. Suga’s eyebrow remained raised as he answered the call, lifting the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“ _Hiya Oikawa! I’m Kuroo, the chef who interviewed you, and I come baring good news,_ ” the man known now as Kuroo said, voice sounding cheerful.

“ _Kuroo we already have someone, stop being an idiot_ ,” another voice said sounding not to far away.

“ _Stop being a party pooper cockazumi! Kuroo said this guy has potential_ ,” another voice was heard, though this one was louder.

“ _Stop calling me after a damn bird you owl-eyed idiot!_ ”

“ _Your one to talk!_ ”

“ _Guys! Please shh! I’m trying to have a santa moment here_ ,” Kuroo said, sounding exasperated.

“ _I’m the boss here, what gives you the right._ ”

“ _This isn’t a dictatorship running restaurant. Now leave me alone._ ” Shuffling noises were heard in the background making Suga assume he was walking somewhere else.

“ _As I was saying, I come baring good news._ ” Suga didn’t know how to react to everything that just went down. He was very confused.

“One moment.” Suga muted the call before looking at Oikawa.

“I think this is from Neko!” Oikawa’s eyes widened slightly. “Do you know a guy named Kuroo?”

“Chef-chan!?”

“I guess you do then. Here,” Suga handed the phone to Oikawa excitedly. “He’s asking for you.”

Oikawa bit his lip nervously. Suga squeezed Oikawa’s shoulders in support.

Oikawa un-muted the call and put it next to his ear. “Hello?”

“ _…hello?_ ”

“This is Oikawa sorry my assistant answered the phone.” Suga smacked him lightly on his arm and grinned, glad Oikawa was feeling better enough to tease.

“ _Assistant hmm. I’ll ask later. Anyways, I come forth as Kuroo Clause to tell you something that will make you very, very happy._ ”

“Take your shot,” Oikawa replied, amused at the name Kuroo gave himself.

“ _You now get to work with me!_ ” Kuroo shouted causing Oikawa to flinch and move the phone away slightly from his ear. The man’s words suddenly hit Oikawa.

“Really?”

“ _Yes yes yes! You fit mine and Bo’s criteria of a perfect squad member perfectly. You start tomorrow with the morning shift. That’s are least busiest shift so we hope to show you how everything works during that time. Come by at 7am an hour before opening so we can have a welcome party._ ” Oikawa felt the cloud above him get smaller. He smiled happily. 

“Ok. Thank you, I’ll be there.” They bid good-byes and hung up. Oikawa giggled as he hugged Suga.

“We’re getting free food after all!” At that Suga giggled along with Oikawa and hugged him back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Day 1, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who is this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Last week was finals and I kept getting distracted this weekend (finally finished KNB) ... but from now on I'll be updating every Sunday, or at least I'll try. Like I've said before I self-edit so sorry if there's stupid mistakes. I kinda rushed through the 'editing' because I really just wanted to update this. Enjoy!
> 
> ok i know i said next update would be on sunday (today for me) but i have a physics test to study for so i don't think i can.

Suga had known that something was definitely wrong with his friend’s relationship back then. Every one around the ‘couple’ did. They witnessed the emotional abuse Oikawa would endure. They all talked to him about it, tried to convince him to let go but the stubborn brunet never listened. Suga had gotten on his knees and begged for Oikawa to come home with him when he noticed his tear-stained cheeks when he had gone to visit him, but of course he rejected Suga’s help. Weeks went by like this, Suga begging and Oikawa ignoring. Soon the brunet began to ignore Suga’s calls and any attempts of contact. It was when Oikawa moved and changed his phone number did Suga realize he had cut him from his life. For months he blamed his ‘boyfriend’. He knew that man had forced Oikawa to cut his ties with the outside world; he was extremely possessive of Oikawa to the point where it was no longer healthy or safe. 

One year later when Daichi had inherited his father’s business, both Daichi and Suga wanted to hire someone to find Oikawa. His conscious couldn’t leave him behind, not when Oikawa’s pain stricken face was etched into his mind. So they did, they hired a detective. Two weeks later the detective found the pair living in an apartment five hours away from Tokyo. Suga and Daichi immediately drove over there determined to help Oikawa. When they arrived they agreed Suga would approach Oikawa first and try to make him see reason since he was the closest to Oikawa. Putting on a brave face Suga had walked up to the door and knocked fiercely. He would confront his best friend, ask why he left so suddenly and drag his ass back home.

But things never went according to plan. 

The door was practically ripped open as Oikawa stared at him, eyes widened slightly in surprised. “Suga…?” Saying Oikawa looked terrible was an understatement. His cheeks where sunken in, eyes dull and lifeless underlined by dark shades. His hair didn’t have the healthy look Oikawa had prided himself with anymore, instead looking unkept and unruly. Suga wanted to scold him and shove him but after seeing his poor appearance all he could do was hug him, hug him as tight as he could. He’d felt Oikawa wince but thought it was only because Suga unexpectedly hugged him. 

Later on he’d know the real reason he winced.

And he’d feel like shit not having realized it then. 

Oikawa pulled away from the hug. “What are you doing here? How’d you find me?” Oikawa asked cautiously, eyes darting behind Suga worriedly before looking back at him.

Suga clenched his jaw as he felt his face flush. “Why’d you leave.” Suga raised his chin and looked behind Oikawa. “Where is he huh? I bet he’s the reason why you left, isn’t?” Suga hadn’t realized how inconsiderate he had been then. He had acted selfish, only caring of getting Oikawa out of there and ignoring Oikawa’s feeling about the whole situation 

“It was my choice. I wanted a fresh new start.” Suga snorted. “I’m serious!” Oikawa looked frustrated now and blocked Suga from entering the apartment. 

“So you excluded your own best friend from your life?” Oikawa looked down guilty. 

“I lost my phone.”

Suga rolled his eyes. “You could have easily contacted me through social media,” Suga faked a gasp, “but wait, you deactivated everything. Which brings me back to my point. He made you do it right, leave everything behind.”

“Koshi…”

“Let me in, we’re having a talk right now!”

“No!” Oikawa shouted looking even more worried. Suga stepped back unconsciously, bewildered expression on his face. “I mean…I just, I really need you to leave.”

“He’s still abusing you emotionally isn’t he.” Another wince.

Oikawa looked to the side avoiding Suga’s eyes.“He loves me…” 

“Bullsh-”

"I love him!”

“Oikawa please! This isn’t funny, he made you run away from your own life! How the hell is that healthy! How is that safe?!” 

“He didn’t make me do anything!” Oikawa argued back, stomping his foot and moving to close the door. “Please just leave already. I seriously don’t need you here causing me more problems.” Suga used his foot to keep the door from closing.

“More problems?! It’s only going to get _worse_ Tooru! Emotional can easily turn physical and you—”

“Shut up! He does nothing wrong. We’re happy. _I’m_ happy. You being here is making me _unhappy_!”

Suga was on his knees now as he looked up at his best friend, hands clapped together in prayer. Oh how familiar this position was to him.“Please please please, come with me. I know he’s still hurting you. Your face isn’t bright like before, it’s lifeless and you’ve lost so much weight, Oikawa please!”

“I’m happy!” the brunet retorted, eyebrows squeezing together. 

“Does he tell you that? Make you believe that?” Suga asked, voice hoarse as he tried not to cry. 

“You know nothing. Go live your happy life with your rich boyfriend and leave me out of it.” Suga’s eyes shined with hurt as Oikawa shoved him away and moved to close the door. 

“Don’t come back here. I love you Suga, but you butt in too much.” With that Oikawa shut the door close. Suga stood there a few seconds longer before deciding to knock again and again. When he heard crying from the other side he knocked louder yelling for the other to open the door but he was ignored, just like before. He hadn’t realized he had been knocking for half an hour before Daichi came and intervened. Daichi tried to convince Oikawa to open the door but all he got was a muffled ‘ _go away_ ’. Suga left to the hotel he and Daichi where staying at with bruised knuckles and a wounded ego. He’d gone back the next day and the day after that and continued for a whole week. He never seemed to stop by when the man was around. Suga wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved by that or not. On the way back to Tokyo he stared out the window and cried silently feeling like he missed something back there. Feeling like he could’ve tried harder. 

Should have been more curious about why Oikawa had worn long sleeve shirts and pants all the times he went to visit in such hot weather.   

A few months passed and Suga willed himself to forget. It was obvious Oikawa wanted nothing to do with him so he went on with his life. He hoped that Oikawa would see reason someday and get away from the man. Soon Daichi proposed and a few months after that they adopted little Tobio. Suga was content.

It had been a normal day with sun lit skies and fresh filled air. Suga kissed his two loved ones good-bye and promised a good meal that day. He was cleaning the dishes when the house phone began to ring. 

“Hello?”

“ _Hello_ _Sugawara-san_ _, there is a man here to visit you. His name is_ _Oikawa Tooru_ _Would you like for me send him up?_ ” Suga’s breath hitched as he dropped the dish he was washing in the sink. 

 _Did he finally do it? Did he finally leave him?!_  

“Yes please send him!” Suga dried his wet hands on his apron before taking it off and walking to stand in front of the elevator. 

“ _Very well then. If any problems arise, feel free to contact us._ ” Suga hung up and threw the phone over on to the couch and waited impatiently. 

When the doors opened and Oikawa tackled him into a hug he felt every worry he felt for this man slipping back into his mind and when Oikawa explained everything he wanted to punch himself, expecting someone to reward him for being the worst best friend in the history of best friends. He had abandoned him. Left him. Forgotten him. Oikawa had needed him and he had shoved him into the back of his mind. Of course he would welcome him into his home and take care of him. He would make sure to fill in the time of forgetting Oikawa with love and care, to make sure he’d never be alone again. That is why Suga was so overprotective of the brunet and why he worried for him. This is why Suga did not want Oikawa to move out. He wasn’t ready, especially in his condition, but of course a stubborn Oikawa will always be stubborn. So, as the four ate their pancakes that Tuesday morning he thought of how he would discuss this with the man without upsetting him. 

“So, it looks like I’ll be preparing three lunches today,” Suga said, swallowing his last bite of pancake. Oikawa stood up straighter and grinned. 

“Can I have a bento box? Like those cool ones with octopus shaped wieners! I haven’t had one of those in a while.” Daichi shook his head smiling. Tobio perked up remembering the bento boxes his friend had brought along once. 

Suga raised one eyebrow while lowering the other. “You get what I make and you don’t complain,”—both Tobio and Oikawa slumped on their chairs—“but I’ll consider it next time. _Maybe._ ” Hope spread through both the little boy’s and the brunet’s chest. Oikawa turned towards Tobio having noticed his reactions.

Oikawa smirked. “Ahh~, does Tobio-chan want a bento box as well?” Tobio looked at his uncle, hint of pink tinting his cheeks. 

“My fwend had one and I now I want one,” Tobio replied. Oikawa squinted at his nephew before looking over at Suga. 

“Suga, when is Tobio gonna learn to pronounce his r’s? Isn’t he like 4?” Tobio shoved a piece of pancake into his tiny month, looking at his daddy wanting to know the answer as well.

“We’ve tried to teach him,” Daichi said, answering in Suga’s place, “but he has trouble with it. His teacher said we shouldn’t worry, that’ll she’ll have him pronouncing his r’s in no time,” Daichi finished, optimistic look on his face. 

Oikawa snorted and looked at Tobio. “Tobio-chan don’t worry I’ll teach you right now. If there’s something I’ve learned is that you can’t always count on teachers.”

“Tooru…” Suga warned but Oikawa dismissed him. 

“It’s ok, I’ve got this. They did this on TV once,” Oikawa said before moving his and Tobio’s chairs to face one another. Tobio looked at his uncle suspiciously. “Ok Tobio-chan just repeat after me.” The boy nodded slowly.

“Grrrr.”

“Grrr..?”

“Grrreaa.”

“Grrrea…”

“Great!”

“Gweat.” 

“Great!!”

“Gweat!” 

“Ok yeah lesson’s over—I give up.” Oikawa stood up with his plate in hand. “Tobio-chan you get an zero in my glass. Better luck next time.” Tobio, not understanding what his uncle meant, continued eating his pancakes. He’d rather enjoy the deliciousness of the chocolates melting into his mouth rather than listen to his uncle. 

“Tooru, leave my child alone. He’ll learn to say his r’s soon. Don’t forget that you had a lisp up until you were eleven years old,” Suga said smirking. 

“I only did that because it sounded cute,” Oikawa replied quickly, blushing slightly in embarrassment. 

“Eleven years, eh?” Daichi teased grinning wickedly at the brunet. 

“Ew Daichi don’t. Keep that nasty look in the bedroom,” Oikawa pleaded scrunching his nose in fake disgust. Daichi chocked on his bite of bite of pancake as Suga rushed to help. Once Daichi was settled the couple turned to glare at Oikawa, both pointing in the direction of the little boy that continued eating his pancakes innocently. Oikawa shrugged his shoulders grinning. He took out his phone seeing it was already thirty minutes pass six.

“Well, looks like I have to go, first day of work and all.” Oikawa grabbed his lunch bag and walked over to the elevator backwards as he grinned at the couple, peace sign held high. “Wish me luck!”

As Suga watched him descend down the elevator he made up his mind of bringing up the topic when Oikawa arrived back home. 

He wouldn’t abandon his best friend ever again.

 

—

Oikawa waited outside at the back entrance of the restaurant. He was informed by Kuroo to wait outside back here when he called to say he had arrived. 

What he wasn’t informed of is that someone else besides him had been hired.

Oikawa stared at the other figure standing next to him through the corner of his eyes. She was a small blonde girl who kept twiddling her fingers while looking everywhere but at Oikawa. She reminded Oikawa of a small mouse he once saw at a pet store. 

The door next to them opened suddenly causing the girl to shriek and jump back. Oikawa had been too busy thinking of the mouse to notice the door open until she had let out the noise. He looked towards the door seeing Kuroo standing there with a sheepish smile.

“Shit, sorry. Didn’t realize you two would be standing so close to the door.” Kuroo pointed down at the ground. “This why we put this yellow circle around the door. Can’t tell you how many times Bo has smacked people in the face.” The girl, still startled, nodded her head. 

“I’m s-sorry. I didn’t realize—” 

Kuroo raised his arm dismissing the girl’s apology. “Nah, no need to be sorry, my fault. That and Noya did a shit job at painting it.” They all looked down at the yellow circle that looked more like a faded triangle.

“You two ready? It’s a Tuesday so things shouldn’t be hectic today. I’ll explain everything once I’ve introduced ya to everyone.” Oikawa and the girl nodded and followed Kuroo through the door. They walked through a narrow hallway, the same one where Oikawa had waited to be interviewed. 

Kuroo stopped them at another door. “Alright, this is the employees room. Everyone’s on the other side waiting to meet you two. It’s been a while since we’ve had new people,” Kuroo said, smirking at the end. He opened the door to reveal a spacious room. A small group were sitting quietly in the corner while another two were standing in the center of the room. The room was extremely quiet, so quiet Oikawa could hear the small girl’s panic breaths next to them. 

“These right here are the people you’ll be working with,” Kuroo explained while shutting the door behind him. Two people walked slowly up to them both grinning widely. One had white hair with black that seemed to go against gravity. His eyes and hair style reminded Oikawa of an owl he heard of before. _What did that guy call that one owl on a documentary Daichi was watching once?_   The other had a weirdly placed blonde streak and was about half the size of the owl-looking guy, at least that’s what Oikawa estimated. They walked around the brunet and the small blonde like sharks circling their prey. 

“So, this the new guy you’ve been fangirling about Kuroo?” the owl-man said, smiling widely at Oikawa. 

“And this is the girl that caught my Kiyoko-san’s interest?” shortie asked, observing the small blonde girl. The girl broke into a sweat **under hi** s gaze.

Kuroo chuckled before addressing the new employees. “Might as well just start introducing everyone. Oikawa, Yachi, meet Bokuto and Nishinoya. A chef and a waiter. 

“Bro, I don’t know about him being a half-bro. His shoes are kinda weird looking.” Oikawa gasped and pointed down at his shoes while looking at Bokuto, instantly offended. 

“I have you know these are highly popular among the fashionable,” Oikawa stated while angrily pouting at the fact that his precious shoes were being made fun of.

Bokuto looked down at the shoes again and scratched his cheek, clearly pondering something. 

“They look pretty comfortable,” Nishinoya said, butting in on the conversation. 

“That’s because they are,” Oikawa replied. He raised his foot to give them a good look.

“Oh they are. I wear them almost everyday.” All three males turned to look at Yachi in surprise causing the poor girl to swallow nervously and quickly look away. 

“She speaks,” Bokuto said in shock, staring wide-eyed at Yachi. Kuroo smacked him in the back of his head.

“Oi! You’re not suppose to say that to shy people. It makes shit worse.” 

“Sorry bro,” Bokuto said guilty before looking at Yachi, “sorry.” Yachi nodded but made no eye contact with either of them. A beautiful, black-haired woman with glasses began to approach them, looking at the group of men with a stern look. 

“Kiyoko-san!” Nishinoya said excitedly, eyes beginning to shine. The woman looked at all of them once before looking at the shy girl.

“Are they treating you alright, Yachi?” Kiyoko asked in such an elegant voice, ignoring the other mens offended looks. 

“O-oh yes!” Yachi instantly replied, flushing as Kiyoko continued looking at her. Kiyoko, realizing the blonde was fine, instantly relaxed. The woman then turned to look at Oikawa and nodded. 

“Hello Oikawa-san, I’m Kiyoko. I’m one of the chefs here at Neko. Pleased to meet you, Oikawa.” She held out her hand for Oikawa to shake, welcoming smile on her face. Oikawa smiled back and took her hand in his. “Pleasures mine, Kiyoko-san.” The tiny guy from before stepping up to the pair and separating their joined hands.

“I think thats enough handshaking,” he spoke. Kuroo shoved him aside.

“Ok, so you two now know Kiyoko, Bo and Noya. Now it’s time to meet the others,” Kuroo said pointing at a group that continued sit in a table near the corner of the room. From what Oikawa could see there were four of them, two of which he recognized from the last time he had come, the host and the guy with hair that needed attention asap. 

The group rose slowly from their seats and walked over to the other group. Oikawa took this time to observe his new fellow co-workers. The tallest of the four who wore black-rimmed glasses reminded Oikawa of a giraffe. He looked disinterested and didn’t even bother looking at the new workers once. A guy with freckles sprinkled across the bridge of his nose who looked short standing next to the giraffe walked with a kind smile on his face. Next to him was kitten-face who’s name Oikawa couldn’t remember and the host. They stopped once they reached the group.

Kuroo looked at the them and frowned. “Where’s Asahi?”

“He accompanied Iwaizumi-san to pick up the new uniforms,” the host replied. 

“Well,”—Kuroo faced the new employees again—“Asahi is another chef here. That makes four chefs in total. Bo and I are the main chefs. From the new group in order we have Tsukishima Kei who tends to be a smart ass but Bo and I consider a half-bro, Yamaguchi who some how finds that smart asses’s comments funny, Kenma, my protege—”

“Your kitten looking protege,” Bokuto interrupted. 

Kuroo nodded. “My kitten looking protege.” 

Kenma blushed lightly while scowling at Kuroo. “I’m no one’s protege.” Kuroo tsked while waggling his index finger at Kenma while Oikawa let out a small sigh of relief at having heard kitten-face’s name; it had been bothering him that he couldn’t remember. 

“You’re doing a terrible job at kissing up to your teacher.” Kenma rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. Kuroo smiled fondly at Kenma before turning back to the new workers. “Those are the waiters, though Kenma is also studying cooking techniques under my wing, and Akaa—”

“And Akaashi,” Bo interrupted, walking over to the host and putting his arm around him much to Akaashi’s dismay, “the prettiest most wonderful host you’ll ever lay eyes upon!” 

Akaashi removed Bokuto’s arm from around him, and if someone looked hard enough they would see a rosy shade spreading across the apples of his cheeks . “Please, Bokuto-san, no PDA.”

“You call that PDA?” Bokuto squawked. 

“And his inner owl makes his appearance,” Kuroo sniggered. Oikawa and Yachi stared at the whole exchanged confusedly. 

“And that is our small coven, or cult…or maybe our pack? Guys suggestions?” Kuroo asked, looking at Bokuto and Nishinoya expectantly. 

“Our clique? Gang! Our MAFIA!” the small 95% dark-haired, 5% blond shouted excitedly. (Oikawa was having a hard time choosing what nickname to give the smol guy…

smol-chan?)

“Nah nah, I say parliament.” Everyone turned to look at Bokuto confusingly. 

“Why the hell would we want to be called after some high ass group in the UK,” Nishinoya said disgustingly rather than questionably. 

“How the hell do you even know what a parliament is?” Tsukishima asked surprised, referring to both Bokuto and Nishinoya. 

“It could also be a high ass group in Russia,” Kuroo intervened. Tsukishima turned his surprised look at Kuroo now. 

“A parliament can also refer to a group of owls,” Oikawa added, remembering again the same documentary he had watched with Daichi. Everyone in the room turned to acknowledge the brunet’s answer before looking over at Bokuto who blinked owlishly at Oikawa.

“Bro,” Bokuto started, wiping a fake tear away, “you were right. He could be a potential bro despite his shoes.” Oikawa folded his arms across his chest as he scrunched up his nose in distaste.  

“My shoes are _great_.” 

Bokuto ignored him and held out his arms while looking at everyone in the room with a huge grin. “Friends, we are a parliament.”

Tsukishima face-palmed. “Oh god I’m out of here,” the blond said miserably, quickly exiting the room. “And count me out of your dumb _‘parliament’._ ”

“Tsukki, wait!” Yamaguchi yelled rushing to catch up with the other. Both Kuroo and Bokuto stared at the door both boys had left from fondly, like doting mothers watching their sons.

“That Tsukishima, always acting like he doesn’t love us,” Kuroo sniggered.

Bokuto nodded and placed his hands on his hips. “If he didn’t he would have quit long ago. He’s just being difficult for our attention.” Both men laughed lightly while still looking out the door. Yachi wasn’t sure what to make of the situation while Oikawa continued looking down at his shoes trying to understand what was so bad about his worn-out Toms.

“Have you two considered that the reason he doesn’t leave is because Yamaguchi works here,” Kenma remarked, eyes fixated on both men as they stopped laughing and turned around quickly. 

“Tsukishima has a crush on Yamaguchi?” Bokuto asked excitedly already scheming what do if the information was true.

“But doesn’t Yamaguchi have a girlfriend? I thought I saw him with someone last time he worked that one afternoon shift,” Kuroo recounted, remembering the brunette he had seen with the freckled boy, “they had looked pretty _cozy_ with each other.”

Nishinoya shook his head. “That must have been his best friend. Tadashi doesn’t have a girlfriend. He says he’s not interested in one at the moment.”

“Ok, but does Tsukishima have a crush on him?” Bokuto asked again, always up for gossip. Kenma averted his eyes not wanting to answer the question. Kuroo smirked cockily knowing that Kenma only did that when the answer was a ‘yes’ but couldn’t be said out loud. 

“Ohoho, looks like our Tsukki is harboring a crush for his fellow co-worker~!”

“I never said anything,” Kenma said, casting a warning gaze at both men, “and don’t do anything stupid.” Kiyoko patted both Oikawa’s and Yachi’s arms for their attention before pointing to the door. Both employees understood what she was trying to convey and followed the woman as she made her way out the door.

“We’d never,” Bokuto gasped, “we’re simply going to help out a fellow friend. Like giving a baby owl the final push so it could have the guts to fly.” Kuroo grasped Bokuto’s shoulder and nodded in approval.

“Couldn’t have said it better mysel—” Kuroo stopped talking when he noticed the new employees and Kiyoko exit the room. “Hey! Hold on I’m the one suppose to be teaching them!” The man walked over to the three while checking his phone. “Shit, 38 minutes till we open. Fuck, Bo if we’re behind I blame you ok?” Bokuto wasn’t given a chance to respond as Kuroo continued. 

“Ok, Bo and Kiyoko go start preparing for breakfast, I’ll be there as soon as I start showing these two how everything works. Should take me about ten minutes if I rush. Kenma Noya and Akaashi, go get dressed and make sure the others are as well. Judging by the time, Iwaizumi and Asahi should be here in about twenty minutes. Let’s try to get more done by then,” Kuroo ordered. Oikawa watched astonished at Kuroo’s sudden change in character, acting more like a leader now than a childish teenager. Everyone moved to follow his orders, Nishinoya even throwing in a salute. Kuroo finally gave his full attention to Yachi and Oikawa.

“Okay you two. We’re going to run by this quick. The room you were just in, break room. That’s where you go if a customer made you feel like shit or you just need a break. There’s also a toilet in there incase you gotta take a piss. Moving on.” Kuroo beckoned them to follow him as he moved down the hall before stopping. “The room to my right, cleaning closet. Room to my left, Iwaizumi’s office.” Oikawa turned to look at Yachi noticing she had taken out a notebook and was writing everything down. Oikawa would make sure to get a picture of that later. 

Kuroo moved out of hallway and turned right where double doors were. He pointed at a a huge rectangelish window with a metal board sticking out from it. “This is where you’ll be receiving the food. Don’t let it sit for long. Here at Neko you have to be quick.”

Kuroo moved towards the double doors and opened them. “This here is where the delicious food gets made.” If Oikawa thought the break room was spacious then he wasn’t sure what to make of the kitchen. The kitchen had four working stations, each with its own cooking supplies and material. Huge sinks were placed at every corner of the room while plates and cups were stacked neatly on one side of the kitchen. The delicious aroma that filled the air caused Oikawa to lick his lips as he saw Bokuto and Kiyoko using two of the four stations, preparing for the breakfast. He watched in awe at their quickly moving hands chopping and tossing food around their work stations. “This is the place you’ll most likely never be unless called for help. The pantry is behind the door over there. Sometimes you’ll be asked to stock up the food but that’s only if you need extra hours, otherwise it’s not required.” Kuroo exited the room, Yachi and Oikawa reluctantly following not wanting to leave the wonderful smells that filled the room. 

The three of them made their way into the public part of the restaurant. On either side of this room there were seating arrangements while in the middle there was a small bridge one had to walk through to make their way to their tables. A small river flowed under the bridge and ran throughout the restaurant. Green plants were scattered around the room adding to the calming and relaxing aura the restaurant had. “To make things easier and smoother the waiters have sections they take care of. On either side there are three sections. Side A has Kenma working section one, Oikawa you’ll be working section two and Noya works section three. Side B has Tsukishima in section one,  Yamaguchi in section two and Yachi you’ll be working section three.” Kuroo took a moment to catch his breath. “And finally, in the front we have the waiting area with Akaashi as the host. 

Yachi was quickly scribbling everything down which made Oikawa very thankful to have her. He had lost Kuroo when he started explaining about the sections when he spotted a strange looking juniper bonsai. “Don’t worry if you didn’t get everything. You’ll have a guide for now helping you. Yachi you’ll have Yamaguchi. Oikawa you’ll have Kenma,” Kuroo clarified having noticed Oikawa’s confused expression. Kuroo looked down at his watch before looking back at the new employees with a grin. “Congrats guys we finished this with two minutes to spare. Have fun,” Kuroo waved, walking over to the kitchen. 

“Wait what do we do now?” Yachi questioned while closing her notebook. Kuroo stopped and turned his head to look at them.

“Just wait there for a few, Iwaizumi should be showing up with your uniforms in a bit. After that you’ll change and meet with your supervisors. 

“Where’s the welcoming party you mentioned?” Oikawa asked. The party was probably the thing he had looked most forward to when he came in here. It would finally give him a chance to try out the food Suga had swore tasted amazing. Through out the tour he expected everyone to pop out and yell out ‘ _surprise!’_ But much to Oikawa’s dismay none of that ever happened. 

Kuroo considered Oikawa’s question before bursting out laughing as he turned around to face the two. “O-oh man,” Kuroo wheezed, clutching his sides as he continued to laugh. Oikawa looked at the other man unimpressed, head tilted slightly to the side as he narrowed his eyes. Yachi recalled the suppose party that had been mentioned to her as well and stared at Kuroo with a frown etched onto her face. 

“Fuck to be honest I had totally forgotten about that. Bo and I had this wicked idea planned out too,” Kuroo said more to himself, shaking his head. “Slipped through my mind, oops. We’ll have to reschedule that or something. Just enjoy the day for now.” Oikawa pursed his lips and stomped his foot lightly on the floor. He had wanted to taste the food that was praised highly. With how fancy the place looked he knew he wouldn’t be able to afford anything. 

“N-not to interrupt or anything,” Yachi began looking around the room nervously, “but the ad had said you were looking for one waiter. Does that mean that you’ll be testing which one of us is better?” Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows and looked over at Kuroo for an answer. Its not like he was worried or anything…he wouldn’t let some stranger best him. 

“Oh no. Don’t worry. True we did originally just need one more person because the previous one had to quit so we quickly worked to fill in their spot but yesterday someone was fired because they hadn’t been contributing the money they got from tips correctly so we quickly chose someone else to fill in the spot,” Kuroo explained. 

Oikawa was not quite satisfied however. “Which one of us had you chosen first?” Kuroo let out a small chuckle. 

“None of you really.” Oikawa pulled his chin back as he awaited for future explanation. Kuroo rolled his eyes in amusement. “Here at Neko ever since it begun when it was a wee little thing, the hiring process was peculiar. The only way to get a job here is if you knew someone who already had a job here. This was because Iwaizumi wanted an environment where everyone trusted one another and knew at least one person so they wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. Iwaizumi and I were friends in college and knew I was in culinary school so he asked if I wanted to work with him in the restaurant he was starting. I agreed because being head chef in your first ever job is kinda cool. I hired Bo to co-chef with me to lesson the load which Iwaizumi had no problem with. From there we three worked to make this restaurant something big in Tokyo. As the restaurant grew bigger Bo and I realized we couldn’t do everything by ourselves and that Iwaizumi couldn’t be the only waiter working. So we went on a hunt to find two more chefs and some waiters by asking our friends from college. I asked Kiyoko while Bo asked Asahi. Looking for waiters is where we were stumped. We only knew chefs and Iwaizumi only knew boring business people and his mom. At one point we got really desperate so on days off we scouted other restaurants and tried to offer the waiters there a better deal. Of course they called us out on it, told their managers who proceeded to kick us out of their restaurants. Thankfully no one remembers that so Neko’s name isn’t tarnished.” Kuroo laughed, probably remembering those times.

“One day an angel was bestowed upon us. As I was walking through a park I noticed a small little thing sitting on a bench with a sad expression. I, being the wonderful person, I am approached him. We got to talking and I found out he had been studying cooking at a culinary school but had to drop out since his mother had gotten sick and had medical bills to pay. His story broke my heart so I offered him a job here as a part-time waiter and told him I’d teach him everything I knew about cooking in the afternoon. He was reluctant at first of course, not believing that a stranger would give him such an opportunity. But my charm got to him and he agreed. If you haven’t guess already that angel is Kenma. Though now we had one waiter that still was not enough so we—”

“How long is this gonna take my legs are starting to turn stiff,” Oikawa interrupted while jiggling his legs.

“Shh let me continue. I’m having fun recalling this. Anyways, we realized we needed more waiters and a host. Bokuto got really desperate, and I mean so desperate for a worker he decided to hoe himself out at a bar and ‘seduce people into working here’ as he says. I was there with him for moral support. All Bokuto got were strange looks and rejected. Funniest shit ever, until someone actually stayed talking with Bokuto for longer than five minutes. I couldn’t believe it I recorded the whole thing, or at least I thought I did but I guess I hadn’t pressed record,” Kuroo shrugged while Oikawa continued to jiggle his legs. “About an hour later Bo came to the table with a huge ass smile, I was happy for my bro… until he told me he’d scored a date for Friday and had completely forgotten the whole point on why we were in the bar in the first place. Eventually Bo got his shit together and offered the guy to work here as a host with good pay. The guy agreed and it wasn’t because he _wanted_ the job, no, it was because that son of a gun was falling for our dearest Bo believe it or not which surprised us all. He wasn’t the only one though, Bo was falling hard too. Eventually the two got together and we had our first Neko couple: Bo and Akaashi. Akaashi then—”

“Wait, what? They’re together?” Oikawa interrupted again. Kuroo inhaled, annoyed at having been interrupted. 

“Yes. Now let me—”

“So you can like date here?” A noise came from the background but all three of them chose to ignore it, each thinking it was one of the other employees. 

“Uh yeah I guess. No one ever really complained,” Kuroo looked behind the two in front of him and widened his eyes. He checked his watch and groaned. “Fuck.”

“So you’re not worried about anyone having sex here? Public sex is a popular kink ya know, very—” Oikawa tried to point out before being interrupted by someone behind him, ignoring how Kuroo face palmed. 

“What the hell?” a voice spoke from behind. Oikawa turned around, ready to give the person that had spoken over him a piece of his mind before stiffening. Yachi turned around as well and paled, the small smile that had been adorning her face before quickly falling. There in front of the two stood Iwaizumi and shady looking dude who was flushed from head to toe looking off to the side clearly remembering something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment your thoughts or critique. Thanks for reading this far :)!


	4. Day 1, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and this is how it goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking at the last time I updated this and I'm highly disappointed. Sorry sorry for the few who read this. Last month was my bday and that was pretty hectic and well I got really behind on school and my mood was all over the place but I'm good now. This is probably the last introduction chapter and the story will now move onward to the plot which I'm hella excited for.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy! :)
> 
> P.S tysm for those who left kudos and to the few who took their time to comment. It always makes my day when I see someone left kudos or a comment. Love ya!

_“What_ _the hell?” a voice spoke from behind. Oikawa turned around, ready to give the person that had spoken over him a piece of his mind before stiffening. Yachi turned around as well and paled. There in front of the two stood Iwaizumi and another dude who was flushed from head to toe looking off to the side clearly remembering something._

“Now Iwaizumi,” Kuroo started, smiling confidently as he looked at his boss, “I know it’s almost opening time but I got caught up showing these two newbies everything so really you can’t get me in trouble. I was only fulfilling my duties. Bo’s at fault.”

“Were you teaching them about public sex or what? Because that’s what it looked like,” Iwaizumi retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. Oikawa stifled a laugh with his hand as he looked away from his new boss, not being able to help himself. Iwaizumi noticed and shifted his glaring face at him. “Aren’t you suppose to be making a good impression or some shit? Not talking about kinks?” Oikawa’s inner anti-kink police was brought to life. 

“I can say the same for you. Cussing on my first day here? That’s not making me want to respect you much honestly,” Oikawa blurted, completely ignoring the fact that the man in front of him was his new boss and could easily fire him in the spot. “And kink shaming? Not very nice of you.” The room grew silent. Yachi looked about ready to run away from the scene and the guy who had previously been off in lala land now looked over at Oikawa in shock. Kuroo looked like he was going to explode from the laughter he was trying so hard to keep in. Iwaizumi simply stared at Oikawa with a blank look while slowing tilting his head to the side.

“What’d you say?” ‘ _Damn my comeback tendencies,’_ Oikawa thought, quickly trying to come up with a way to fix everything as he realized how fucked he might be.

Oikawa held his hands up in a calming manner. “Woah woah, before you go all ‘Mr. Big Mean Boss Guy’ on me, do realize it’s almost opening time, Mr. Big _Nice_ Boss Guy,” Oikawa said,  trying his best to redeem himself not realizing he made it even worse. Kuroo finally bursted out laughing. 

“Holy shit, you have no chill!” Kuroo said in between laughter, clutching his sides. 

“Why’d you choose him again?” Iwaizumi asked, ignoring Oikawa. Oikawa wasn’t sure whether to be happy or disappointed about that. 

Kuroo grinned. “Oh please, me and you both know you could have _easily_ said no to mine and Bo’s decision”—Kuroo walked up to Iwaizumi and put his arm around his shoulder—“besides, there’s really no turning back now. Remember the one week rule!” Iwaizumi shoved Kuroo’s hand off of him and shoved a white bag into his hand.

“Hurry up and finish,” he grunted as he walked away towards the kitchen. Kuroo clicked his tongue. He rolled his eyes playfully at Iwaizumi’s retreating form and murmured something about denial.

“That’s one mighty mouth you have there Oikawa,” he stated as he looked inside the bag. 

“What’s the one week rule?” Oikawa asked, not wanting to talk about his ‘mighty mouth’. Yachi nodded beside him. This time the guy behind Kuroo spoke up. 

“We give new employees one week to get use to everything and get settled. If the week’s over and someone isn't settling right a serious talk ensues and well, decisions are made.” 

“So basically,” Kuroo began to add, continuing to look over the contents of the bag, “if you don’t prove to be as adequate as your resumes say you are, you get booted. We aren’t very fond of liars.” 

Oikawa scratched the back of his head. _What’d I put on my resume again?_

“I’m going to go head to the kitchen,” the shady looking guy said. Kuroo made a noise of approval. 

“I’ll be there in a sec.” The shady guy nodded and walked away. “That’s Azumane Asahi by the way, another chef. He might look like the meanest, but he’s actually the nicest honestly.”

"Can I see my resume?” Oikawa asked, not really paying attention to Kuroo, head too busy swarming with ideas of what he had put on his resume. 

“You can in a week,” Kuroo said as he began to take out the contents of the bag. “Though I’m kinda hoping you won’t have to. It’s a pain in the ass trying to find replacements.” Oikawa resisted sighing in misery. He realized he’d have to bullshit his way through the week and make himself the best damn waiter (though he kinda knew he’d have to do that since the beginning but he didn’t think he’d have to try so hard from the beginning). He could do it. 

“And here are your wonderful yukatas,” Kuroo said cheerfully, handing both Yachi and Oikawa white covered bags.” Kuroo continued rustling through the bag. “Looks like Iwaizumi didn’t include new shoes. Oh well, looks like you’re gonna have to use some used ones.” 

Kuroo stood silent for a moment before looking at them seriously. “That means Iwaizumi doesn’t have hope for you guys. I mean, he clearly doesn't want to spend more money then he thinks he should. He’s not use to random people signing up, as I explained the hiring process before. I’ll continue that story later by the way. Anyways, work to your full potential and prove him wrong.” 

The head chef walked off, again murmuring something about denial. 

 

—

Calm, melodic music played in the background as the restaurant finally opened its doors to the public. Small groups of people began to file in as they chatted mindlessly about previous events. Everything seemed so perfect and serene except for one small thing—Oikawa couldn’t stop scratching himself.  

He had been so excited about finally being able to wear a yukata and show off how good he’d look in it. His yukata was black adorned with small branches with tiny yellow flowers. Though black wasn’t his favorite color the yukata was so beautiful he could scrap that opinion aside. He was a bit jealous of Yachi’s however. Her’s was light blue with faded white lilies scattered here and there. Oikawa would much prefer light blue over black but at least his flower design was better than hers, and as he looked back at his own yukata he just _knew_ he’d look so good in it it. 

The brunet defiantly did look good in his yukata, and his obi fit nicely to accommodate his body figure. The sandals he was loaned couldn’t even bring down his mood (he was too busy checking himself out). Five minutes into it however, Oikawa began to realize what the cons of wearing the yukata were. Apparently he was allergic to whatever this yukata was made out of. This was a fact that did bring down his mood.

Looks like Oikawa’s mom was right when she said beauty hurts.

So here he was, beside Kenma scratching himself down to the bone. He was trying his best to pay attention to Kenma’s quick run through but when his nipple started to itch it was hard to concentrate. He was too busy trying to make his scratching discrete.  

“Are you okay?” he heard Kenma ask. Oikawa seized his actions when the blondish? (Oikawa didn’t know what hair color he’s going for really) guy turned around to look at him. 

“Yes!” Oikawa said, trying his best to ignore the irritating itch on his back. Kenma didn’t look convinced. 

“Your neck is red,” blondish? pointed out. “And you’ve been scratching yourself a lot.” 

 _‘Detective much?’_ , Oikawa thought, irritated he’d been caught. Here he thought he was being secretive about it.

“Just the normal itches everyone gets,” Oikawa replied while causally trying to scratch his left arm. Sure, he could tell the truth and ask for a new yukata but it was his first day. He didn’t want to make a big fuss about it; he had to make a good impression for this one week.

Oikawa was the best at making his life harder than it should be. 

“Ok…” Kenma turned back around. They were both currently in side A of the restaurant where Kenma was explaining to Oikawa how everything works. “I’ll be at your side at all times so don’t worry. We’ll both be working my section for now so you can get an idea of what its like, though I’m sure you won’t be having much of a problem catching up since you’ve done this before. Kuroo said you had an impressive resume.”

_That damn resume again._

 “Nishinoya will be taking care of your section for now.” Oikawa waited for more instructions but nothing more came out of Kenma. 

“Now what?” he asked. Kenma looked at him weirdly. 

“We wait here on the sidelines until someone arrives at our section…” Kenma explained slowly. Oikawa had the feeling this is something he should have been aware of already. 

“Oh yeah, I knew that. Just making sure,” Oikawa said as confidently as he could.“Ok.” 

They both waited in silence as more people began to file in.

Oikawa’s knowledge of waiters only derived from movies or tv shows and when he would go to a restaurant himself. He tried his best to remember what the proper etiquette was for this type of work. After remembering snippets of things he’s seen he felt like he had this job in the bag. How hard could it be to serve people food?

“Come on,” Kenma spoke as he quickly walked over to a couple making their way to a table. Oikawa followed him not quite understanding what was going on. He thought he would get to dictate where people got to sit. He had planned to put the people he thought looked too snobby in the worse seats. 

He stood silently next to Kenma as they stopped in front of the table where the couple had sat. Oikawa noticed Kenma smile kindly at the couple so he quickly followed suit.

“Good morning, my name is Kenma and this is…” Kenma directed their attention to Oikawa with his hands. Oikawa realized this was the part to introduce himself. Oikawa panic. Should he say his family name or his name like Kenma did?

“Tooru,” he said, continuing to smile. He hoped his smile would earn him extra brownie points.

“And we’ll be serving you this morning. Would you like drinks now?” Kenma asked politely, taking out his notepad.  

“We’ll both have coffee,” the man replied before looking back down at his menu. Kenma jotted it down. 

“Alright, I’ll come back in a few with your drinks.” Kenma turned around and Oikawa followed. 

“Simple enough right?” Kenma murmured as he walked over to the steel bar where orders were placed. Oikawa nodded.

“I think I can handle it from now on.” Kenma raised an eyebrow, clearly skeptical. 

“Don’t you want me to show you how to get the food from here to there? Or managing the touchscreen to pay? How to deal with more than one table?” Oikawa felt like he was being tested. If he’d done this before that means he’d have to know all that already. Doing this job didn’t look too difficult. Maybe he should just ask how to use the touch screen….

Nah. 

“Nope, I’m good!” he said. _Maybe by not asking for help I’ll impress them._

“Ok…” Kenma reached for something under his yukata. “Here’s your notepad and pen. Try to be organized, it makes this easier. Um, I guess you can tell Nishinoya to give you your section now. Good luck, I guess.”

Oikawa grinned while grabbing the notepad, already feeling excited. “Thanks.” He made his way over to the corner where Nishinoya was currently standing. He knew he could pull this off if he played his cards right. 

 

—

Oikawa certainly did play his cards right. He was excelling at his new job. He had been a little worried about the touchscreen but it turned out to be pretty simple. All his tables were happy, he was happy, everyone was happy. The amount of tips he had received was a huge plus. Oikawa didn’t know why people said these types of jobs were hard. He had quickly gotten the hang of how the system works here and everyone he had attended had been nothing but nice. He had even received a few compliments for his services. Oikawa was positive he would make it through the week and stick with the job. 

The only bad thing was the constant itching but he had found ways to scratch himself without anyone noticing. 

He had only one table to attend before he could take his break. He put on his best waiter smile and walked over to the booth stationed in the corner of the restaurant. Two men sat on either side, one who seemed to be excitedly skimming the menu while the other looked like he was ready to order.

“Good morning! My name is Tooru and I’ll be serving you this morning. Would you like your drinks now?”

“I’ll take a coffee,” the one who had looked ready to order replied. 

“Yaku-san, you should really order some milk,” the other said before looking up at Oikawa, smiling gleefully. “He’ll have some milk.” Oikawa began to jot it down before the other guy, Yaku apparently, stopped him. 

“Shut up, Lev. I don’t need any milk,” he huffed before addressing Oikawa again. “I’ll have the coffee. Ignore him.”

“But Yaku-saaan, coffee won’t help you get any taller,” Lev pointed out, confusion clear in his voice. Yaku’s eyebrow twitched in irritation. Oikawa began to doodle in the notepad while also listening. He had a feeling he’d be here for a while. “Yaku-san, please,” Lev whispered, probably trying to not let Oikawa here. It’s not like Oikawa was really paying attention anyways, he was too busy trying to perfect the crown on the alien he had drawn.

Yaku tsked. “I’m past the point of growing Lev,” he harshly whispered back. Lev didn’t look convinced.

“Miracles happen, Yaku-san. Remember that show we watched about the girl with the non-curable cancer and then she got cured? Do it for her!”

Yaku sighed. “I’ll have coffee with milk then.” Oikawa quickly wrote it down, ignoring his own irritation at the crown he couldn’t seem to get right. 

“And for you sir?” he asked Lev politely. 

“I’ll have the orange juice…maybe? Or should I have a tea…a tea sounds nice. But I really want orange juice too…” Lev began to murmur to himself as he looked between the drink options, eyebrows coming together in frustration. 

“He’ll have the orange juice. We’ll also both have the steamed rice, Tamagoyaki and Hourensou No Gomaae,” Yaku looked up at Oikawa and smiled. “We’d be here all day if I let him decide on his own.” Oikawa laughed quietly but only for show. He was still fretting over his drawing.

“Would that be all then?” Oikawa looked over at Lev in question who was still looking at his menu. 

“Yeah,” Yaku replied. The blond took both his and Lev’s menus before handing them to Oikawa. Lev didn’t seem surprised by the fact he didn’t order on his own which made Oikawa figure this was a usual thing between the two. 

“Alright then. I’ll be back with your drinks soon.” He bowed politely and went to drop off the orders before checking up on the other tables. Before leaving he heard Yaku scold Lev for embarrassing him to which the other simply said he was only stating the truth. 

Oikawa’s stomach growled. It was nearing twelve o’clock which meant Oikawa had worked for four hours straight. The smell of the food around him had made him impatient to eat. Everything that was put on a plate looked heavenly. He was tempted to sneak a taste but he never had a chance. There were people everywhere. For now he would stick with whatever Suga had kindly made for him. 

As his break time grew closer, Oikawa made sure every one of his tables were fine. He went over to Yaku and Lev’s table to gather up their payment but to his surprise they were still there, clearly debating something. He had given them more than enough time to pay. Lev seemed to have notice him and grew more distressed.

“Hold on we’re not finished talking about how much we’re gonna tip you. Yaku-san is being stingy!” he exclaimed, using his hands to cover the bills on the table. Yaku pressed his lips together. 

“I’m never eating out with you _ever_ again,” Yaku stated. Lev brushed him off. 

“That’s what you say all the time.” Oikawa backed away to give them more time. He laughed quietly into his hand. He had a sick enjoyment of watching people from afar argue about how much they’d tip him. Their faces were always fun to watch. People would be surprised to see how fast facial expressions changed when it came to deciding how much more money they’d have to give up. 

Yaku and Lev finally stood up, the latter smiling smugly to himself while the other stared down at his feet. Oikawa giggled finally realizing why Lev suggested milk for Yaku. The size difference between the two was quite _something_. He had a feeling the two were together and an even stronger feeling that Lev had Yaku wrapped around his little finger by the check ins he would make to their table. Whatever Lev suggested, Yaku would eventually agree to or meet him half way. 

 _‘One of them has to have a size kink._ _Grumpy-chan_ _would disapprove,’_ Oikawa thought to himself, amused by his own thoughts. He went over to the table and gaped at the tip they had left him. It was almost as much as the actual bill itself. He wasn’t about to complain though. He gathered up the money and went over to the touchscreen to input the data all while scratching the back of his neck. 

 

—

Oikawa hadn’t been sure how this whole break thing worked. He knew he had a thirty minute break but he wasn’t sure who would attend to his section in the meantime. When he noticed the others walk into the break room he grew even more confused. While taking out his lunch he voiced his concerns to the person closest to him—Akaashi. 

“The people that work the second shift fill in. When you return to your station you work with them until your shift ends, but they continue. The same thing happens to them when the third shift comes in,” Akaashi explained. Oikawa nodded in understanding.

“That makes sense. What about the chefts?” he questioned noticing the lack of cooks in the room.

Akaashi began to take out his lunch as well, a sticky note attached to the top of his container. He quickly snatched it and shoved it under his container. Oikawa scrunched up his forehead not expecting that. He heard a snicker coming from in front of him. With a small blush on the bridge of his nose, Akaashi answered Oikawa’s question. “They have an entirely different schedule from the other workers, as do the cleaners.” Oikawa nodded again before taking a bite of his sandwich Suga had prepared for him. 

“So, what’d he write this time,” Tsukishima asked from where he was sitting on the table. The first shifters were all sitting on the same table with Nishinoya, Oikawa and Akaashi sitting on one side while Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Kenma sat on the other. He had no idea where Yachi was. 

Akaashi ignored him and continued eating his food. Nishinoya seemed to not like that and snatched the note from under the container where Akaashi had hid it. Akaashi tried his best to grab the note back from him but Nishinoya was too fast for him and jumped to the other side of the bench, accidentally stepping on Tsukishima’s chips.

“Hey what the hell,” the blond said, staring at his crushed chips in misery. 

“It’s okay Tsukki. Here have mine,” Yamaguchi said, trying to console his friend. Nishinoya ignored the whole thing, instead taunting Akaashi from across the table with the note in his hand, swaying it. 

“Nishinoya-san,” Akaashi warned, holding his hand out. Nishinoya shook his head and giggled. 

“The last one made my day! I gotta see what’s in this one,” Nishinoya said mischievously  while unfolding the paper. Before he could read it however it was snatched from his hand by Kenma. Oikawa felt his phone vibrate from where it laid on the table. Taking his eyes away from the scene, he picked up his phone and read the notification. 

**Suga: Are you in lunch break right now? I’m kinda guessing since its 12 already. Sorry if I cause trouble :)**

Oikawa narrowed his eyes on the smily. He hated how un-sorry it looked.  
****

**Oikawa: no not right now but i could have been (｀-´) >**  
****

Oikawa put his phone down and continued eating his food, occasionally itching at his skin. Akaashi was now staring hard at Kenma. Nishinoya was anxiously staring at Kenma’s pocket while Tsukishima looked at him with pure disappointment which made Yamaguchi snicker. His phone began to ring then though no one paid attention to the noise. Everyone was too busy having staring contests, except Yamaguchi.  Akaashi with Kenma, Kenma with his phone, Nishinoya with Kenma’s pocket, and Tsukishima with Nishinoya’s head. Yamaguchi was too busy laughing into his hand to stare at anyone (or in this case, anyone/anything).   
****

He got up noticing it was Suga. ‘ _Probably a check up call,’_ he thought as he made his way to the outside, where he had entered earlier, for privacy. 

“Yahoo~ Suga!” he chirped while closing the door behind him. The brunet looked up to the sky as he rested his body on the wall. 

“Hi Tooru. How’s the new job?” his best friend asked. He could hear the feint noise of the TV in the background. 

“Of course I’m killing it,” Oikawa bragged. “This job isn’t very difficult and I’m bringing in so much tips.”

Suga sighed out in relief. “I’m glad you’re doing okay with the job.”

“Yeah…” Oikawa knew what was coming next. Knew since the moment Suga had texted him. So he did the best thing anyone can do to avoid conversations they weren’t ready for. Stall. “The only bad thing is that I’m apparently allergic to my uniform.”

“Did you tell anyone?”

“I will soon, but do you know how I can make my skin not itch as much?” Oikawa asked. Suga always knew what to say.

“Hmm, I think I have some cream left from when Tobio got a rash from one of his shirts. I’ll leave it in your room.” 

“Thank goodness. I don’t have the patience to deal with itchy skin,” Oikawa said, grouchily scratching at his stomach now that he could since he was alone. 

“And how are you feeling, Tooru?” There it was. Oikawa knew he could only stall for so long. He inhaled slowly before exhaling. He bit his lip and moved away from the wall. He didn’t really want anyone hearing his conversation. 

“The people here are really strange but in a nice way. They’re good at distracting me, plus the place is always busy so I’ll never have time to think too much of something. Isn’t that great?” Oikawa answered instead. 

“Tooru…” The brunet sighed quietly.

“I don’t know honestly. I mean, I don’t feel as bad as before but I don’t feel like I’m at the top of the world either. I’m kinda just neutral right now. Though sometimes when I get  really nice people it makes me kinda happy but other than that I’m like whatever.” Oikawa knew he had sort of sugar coated how he was really feeling but he didn’t really want to voice out his feelings to himself right now. He had done a good job at ignoring them since he came here and wanted to continue doing so. 

“Hmm. So you’re okay right now?” 

“Yeah.”

“I’m glad,” Suga said sincerely.

“Yeah, I know. Can we stop? My break is almost over and I don’t want to serve people having this on my mind.”

“Okay. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable. Don’t forget you have your session today! I’m leaving shortly and won’t be back until late. Tobio’s having a school festival and I volunteered as a supervisor.” 

“Alright. Just make sure to leave me something to eat,” Oikawa said, already feeling the laziness that will come over him when he goes home. Depression does that to him. Turns him into a couch potato. He feel’s Suga’s hesitation over the phone.

“I can stay you know. I don’t have to go. If you aren’t feeling too well—“

“I’m fine Suga. I’ll only be home alone for like two hours, don’t worry.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I’m sure,” Oikawa said, not knowing if he was trying to reassure himself or Suga. He knew how much Suga loved doing school events and he didn’t wanna take that away form him. Guilt wouldn’t make him feel any better

“Love you, Tooru.” Oikawa half smiled as he opening the entry door again. 

“Love you, Koshi.”

 

— 

When he returned everyone was gone except for Akaashi and Yachi who were talking quietly amongst themselves. 

“Where’d everyone go?” he asked as he quickly ate the rest of his food. He had a few minutes before break time was over. 

“Bathroom or preparing for the rest of their shift,” Akaashi replied, half-lidded eyes focused steadily on Oikawa. “Oikawa-san, forgive me for being blunt, but is your skin getting irritated by your uniform?” Unconsciously, Oikawa scratched at his arm. Akaashi nodded to himself in confirmation. “Thought so.”

Akaashi stood up. “I had the same issue with mine. Guess we both just have sensitive skin,” he smiled. Yachi looked down at her yukata, inspecting the skin underneath her sleeves.

Oikawa sighed out in relief, glad he wasn’t the only one with overly sensitive skin. “What’d you do?” 

“Politely requested Iwaizumi-san for a new uniform. He is an understanding person so I’m sure you won’t have a huge issue with it. Though you’ll have to personally go pick a yukata that won’t itch your skin. Good opportunity to get to know your future boss.”

“I’ll ask after my shift then. Thank you,” Oikawa replied. He didn’t really mind asking now. He didn’t feel like suffering with itchy skin for the rest of his time here. Oikawa was a little nervous to face him however after their conversation. He had planned to avoid his office but looks like plans have changed. 

Everyone else seemed to like his new boss. Maybe Grumpy-chan wasn’t that bad.

 

—

Oikawa had officially gotten through his first shift and he was damn proud of it. Not one difficult person had crossed his path which he was extremely grateful for. He wasn’t sure he had the energy to deal with his first rude customer yet. The person he had to work with for the rest of his shift wasn’t that bad either. He had introduced himself as Matsukawa and rarely got in his way. When the time had come to end his shift, Oikawa was satisfied with leaving Matsukawa to attend his tables. 

Everyone who worked first shift was currently in the break room changing and getting ready to leave. Oikawa was minding his own business when Nishinoya crept up behind  him.

“So Oikawa! How’d you like your first day here?” he asked eagerly while shoving his yukata into his bag. Oikawa flinched thinking how unfairly he was treating his beautiful yukata. 

Oikawa didn’t want to seem overly pompous so he settled for saying something simple. “It wasn’t as difficult as I thought it’d be.” Nishinoya grinned.

“Well duh. I heard you had a resume to die for!” Oikawa wanted to hit his head on his locker. How long would it be till that resume was forgotten.

Oikawa smiled so as to not look as guilty as he felt. He now knew how real that saying of your lies catching up to you felt now. He went back to packing up his uniform hoping the attention on him would diverge. 

And like everything Oikawa asked for, nothing was ever given.  

“So were are you headed after this?” Nishinoya asked. 

“Home.” Nishinoya cocked his head to the side. 

“Home? You don’t go to school or something?” Oikawa felt his chest constrict. School was a touchy subject for him.

“N-no.”

“Weird. Usually part-timers do that. We all go to school—well except for Kenma. He goes to Kuroo’s personal chef-school,” he laughed. Oikawa closed his locker, his back to the other. 

“I never got the chance to.” 

“Ah that sucks, usually—“

“Nishinoya-san,” Akaashi cut him off. “You left your comb in the bathroom.” 

“Again! I swear I had taken it with me this time,” he complained as he walked over to the staff bathroom. Oikawa mouthed a thanks at Akaashi. The host nodded and returned to pack his stuff. Oikawa would have to be careful around him and Kenma. They seemed to both be the observant type. 

He gathered up his things and moved to leave the restaurant. He bid everyone goodbye, smile wide on his face. As he slipped through the exit his smile faded realizing he would go home to a silent house where his thoughts could be as loud as they wished to be.   

 

—

 

Oikawa doodled on his pink notebook as he waited for the time to pass. He didn’t know what else to do. He had tried reading and watching TV but he couldn’t concentrate. So he resorted to laying down on the couch in the main living room and doodling. It helped serve as a distraction sometimes when his brain preferred concentrating on getting the right angles rather than shouting at him to go dig himself a hole and bury himself in it. Oikawa laughed at his own thoughts. 

“Might as well make light of the situation,” he said to himself as he began to doodle a brain with a shovel. He had about twenty minutes before having to force himself to get up and go to his appointment. Most of his time had been spent in the shower. He hadn’t realized he had spent such a long time in there (almost an hour) but showers always helped make him feel better.

Oikawa was glad he had his session today. His psychiatrist was a kind man and always knew how to make Oikawa feel better. His mood always tended to fluctuate a lot during his time with him but he’d always leave feeling okay. He hadn’t had a session when he was in one of his moods in sometime though. He hopes he doesn’t make things too hard for his psychiatrist. 

‘ _But it is his job to deal with moody people like me_ ,’ he thought as he shoved his notebook under the cushions for easy access later just incase he felt like continuing being a couch potato. If he felt better though he’d just bother Tobio. 

Or maybe come up with a plan to get rid of that stupid resume. 

Oikawa stood up from the couch and went to his room to freshen up a bit. When he noticed his yukata on his bed he shivered remembering the red marks that had been left on his skin when he took off his clothes to shower. The itching cream had helped a bit though, thankfully. As he moved to hang it in his closet he finally remembered what he was suppose to do after his shift ended, and now he felt like face palming. 

He had completely forgotten to go to Iwaizumi’s office to request for a new uniform and now he’d have to suffer for another day with the dreadful yukata. 

‘ _Great_ ,’ he thought miserably as he glared at the black clothing. ‘ _Just great_.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it won't take me over a month to update next time. Comments and kudos are highly appreciated ;).


	5. Let's not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a reddening habit is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> & after seven months...
> 
> sOO sorry lmao but lemme explain 
> 
> ap season was coming up so i focused on that. and then my dumbass laptop decided it no longer wanted to work and i'm not the richest person out there so i had to werkkk. and when i finally got one i went on vaca (6 weeks) and i couldn't take my laptop bc i was paranoid i'd lose. then i was rushing to complete my damn summer work. school starts & its a mess, i'm a mess. but here we are now :)
> 
> im a fake. 
> 
> but here's a new chapter, longer than the others. thank you for all your nice comments, kudos and bookmarks! they all make me so happyyyyy

The psychiatrist facility always gave Oikawa a safe, comforting feeling. It was the only place where he truly felt free to express himself without having to worry about what others will think of him. 

When he was first told by his therapist he would have to go see a psychiatrist Oikawa had been a little scared. Movies always made them seem scary and atrocious (at least the ones Oikawa had watched) and their buildings were always so plain looking. He had expected an old bald man who would try to manipulate him in order for Oikawa to pay for more sessions. If that had been the case Oikawa would have begged for another one, no matter how whiny he would have to be. Thankfully his assumptions had been very off. Alas, another thing had gone right in his life.

His psychiatrist’s building always gave Oikawa a homy feeling. The smell that greeted Oikawa when he walked in was like a blanket of comfort, reassuring him that everything would be alright. The first time he had smelled it he had asked one of the workers for the scent and had later that day made Suga add it to the grocery list. It was the scent Oikawa now used every time he’d take a bath even if that sounded a little weird.  However, the smell wasn’t the best part for the brunet. The best part was the coffee table placed in the middle of the waiting room. There on the table lay different plates of delicious cookies. Oikawa couldn’t care less about his small fat rolls when he ate those cookies. He’d never say it out loud because he valued his life, but these cookies were _definitely_ better than Suga’s. 

His psychiatrist was probably the thing that had surprised Oikawa the most. Rather than being some crazy weirdo like he was expecting, he was actually a very nice sweet man. The doctor always knew what to say to him and always made sure Oikawa left feeling better than when he had walked in. 

Yes, Oikawa had most definitely been wrong about everything but this time he was glad for that. 

“Good afternoon, Doc!” Oikawa greeted as he walked into his psychiatrist’s office and made his way to his usual seat. The office had different seats allowing anyone who came in here to choose which was best for them. Oikawa always chose the huge beanbag chair. 

“Good afternoon, Tooru,” his psychiatrist, Takeda Ittetsu, greeted. He rolled away from his desk on his office chair and stopped a few feet from Oikawa. “How are you feeling today?” 

Oikawa immediately relaxed upon seeing his smile and took out the cookies he had snatched from the coffee table earlier. “I’ve been better.” He offered one to Takeda but the doctor politely declined his offer. Oikawa was secretly thankful for that. 

“Care to elaborate?” Takeda asked politely. Oikawa chewed on his cookie harder. Explaining why he felt down was always the hardest part. It only reminded him of what he was trying to forget, but he had learned that the only way to really overcome something was by confronting it. Things would get rolling after that. 

“Had a bit of a relapse, but it wasn’t completely _my_ fault. It was my brain who decided it wanted me to wake up in agony.” 

“Nightmare then?”

“Yeah…” Oikawa swallowed his last cookie. He felt his heartbeat quicken. “About…about the day I left.” The brunet shifted so he was looking away from Takeda.

“You mentioned it wasn’t completely your fault, what do you mean by that?”

“I may have started thinking about stuff. You know, him…Wondering where he is…if he’ll come back.” Oikawa slumped more into the beanbag chair and frowned. “I know I shouldn’t be thinking about that stuff, especially after that nightmare but its kinda hard you know? Its torture knowing that he’s somewhere out there and I have no clue where.” Oikawa bit his lip. 

“It has me in turmoil and it doesn’t help that I have depression. It’s clouding all rational thought. And the PTSD doesn’t help either. When I go out in public I feel like some vulnerable chihuahua. Not the image I'm trying to put off.” Takeda nodded his head, facial expression gentle and kind.

“When you woke up and started thinking, how exactly did you feel?”

“Not suicidal if that’s what you’re trying to get at.” Takeda smiled gently. Oikawa was one of his smartest patients, always knowing what exactly was being asked. He was also one of his less stubborn patients, not afraid to let anything out. The only problem Takeda can really find was Oikawa always tried to hide how he felt at the moment. He’s concluded that the brunet didn’t like to show weakness, but he noticed the slowly Oikawa was beginning to let down barriers the more sessions they had together.

“Well that’s good to hear—“

“But,” Oikawa interrupted, “I did do my pinching thing. I was just trying to get those thoughts away. They were getting unbearable. I remember feeling anxious and sad. I didn’t want to get up but I didn’t want to fall asleep either.”

“So what caused your state was the nightmare and your thoughts on the situation.” 

“Yeah. Koushi tried distracting me but every time I thought I forgot about it, by thinking that, then I remembered about it.” 

“Did you continue to feel the same all day long and today?” Oikawa thought about it before smiling slightly. 

“No…I mean yes and no? Not 24/7 I guess, I found a good distraction.” Oikawa bounced slightly on the beanbag chair as he looked over to the doctor excitedly. “I got a job!” he squealed.

“Oh! You got a job? That’s excellent! How has it been so far?” Takeda asked, sharing Oikawa’s excitement. 

“Obviously good. I turned out to be probably one of the best waiters out there.”

“Do you enjoy the environment?”

“Oh yeah, I mean some of them are weirdos but I think that’s what makes it entertaining. I’m just glad none of them turned out to be annoying. Though I am kinda of worried about the boss, he doesn’t seem to like me much…” Oikawa snickered, remembering his encounter with Grumpy-chan. 

“You don’t seem disappointed by that,” Takeda stated, repositioning his feet. Oikawa waved his hand in a dismissing manner. 

“Everyone else likes me, I’m safe. He’ll come around I’m sure. I just need a few minutes with him alone and bam! got him right where I want him.” 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying your job. I’m sure that’ll help your depression but I’m a little worried when it comes to your PTSD. Customers can be a bit _tedious_ at times and can possibly say a few _triggering_ things. Does someone in your work place know of your condition that’ll be able to help if needed?” Takeda asked. Oikawa sank back onto the beanbag chair.

“I’ll tell someone…eventually.”

“I hope you do, for your own safety. How’s getting your own place working out for you?”  

Oikawa rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Koushi is acting like a damn mother reluctant to let their child go.” 

Takeda laughed. “I’m sure it’s only because he cares about you.”

“Well _yeah_ , I know that but I just really feel like I’m ready to move out already. 

“What makes you want to move out?”

Oikawa tapped his fingers on the beanbag chair. “Don’t want to impose anymore. I want to start thinking more about my future.”

“And how does that make you feel? To think about the future I mean.”

“Honestly, at first I was extremely confident about it, but the more I think about it I do get a bit scared. I’ve never really lived on my own so moving might come off as reckless to some but I know that if I push myself hard, I can do it. I’ll admit though, my anxiety likes to show up when I’m looking at places to stay. Just thinking about paying for my own bills and rent,” Oikawa shuddered, “its scary. It’s not something I’ve ever done before.” Takeda took a moment to take his patient’s words before nodding slowly to himself. 

“You know Oikawa, sometimes when you have anxiety you tend to think about the future and when you have depression you think about the pass. Those two things together can really take a toll on someone. I believe you should think instead of the present, focus on the now rather than the before and after.” Oikawa nodded, trying to follow along.

“Now, I know its easier said then done, and I’m also not saying to just stop thinking about plans for the future. I’ve noticed that most of your relapses happen because you start thinking too much about your pass or start fretting too much about the future, trying to force yourself to move on when you might not be quite ready yet. I suggest that, for now, you focus on your job, save money and when you feel like you’re falling too deep into the past, try to find something to distract yourself, like going out. With a new job comes new friends, get to know them, make new ties.” Oikawa pulled out his pink notebook from his back pocket and franticly wrote what Takeda had said. 

Without stopping his actions Oikawa spoke up. “I understand what you’re saying, but I’m still going to try to look for my own place.” Takeda sighed. He knew he could only go so far.

“I’m not going to say I disagree or agree to that because its not my place to make your choices for you. If you feel like thats focusing on you and making you better than by all means go ahead. Just make sure you don’t push yourself beyond your own boundaries. Know your limitations and what you can handle.” 

Oikawa slumped back on the beanbag chair. “I can’t _know_ what I can’t _handle_ if I don’t face it myself, doc.”

“And that’s exactly why I’m not saying no to your idea. I’m glad you’re trying to take the bull by the horns, just know when you need to get off before things become too dangerous.”

Oikawa smiled, already feeling better from his psychiatrist’s realistic advice. “So… do you think you’re ready to start going to your therapist again.” Oikawa dropped his head fully on the beanbag chair and let out a frustrated sigh. 

“Aghh, why doc! I was feeling betterrrr.” Takeda smiled and laughed.

“You can’t avoid her forever you know.”

“But I like you _soo_ much better. Your advice actually helps. Hers sounds straight out of some disney movie, and not the good ones either, I’m talking about the dumb ones that suck so much they don’t come out in theaters.”

“You can always switch if that makes you feel more comfortable.” Oikawa fake hurled.

“Bleh, I’d rather just go to group therapy. I’ve been through four different therapist already. I don’t feel like introducing myself to someone knew. Its exhausting,” Oikawa sighed dramatically, rolling onto his stomach on the beanbag chair. Takeda stood up straighter on his seat clearly excited by Oikawa’s words. 

“You’re willing to try group therapy now then! Great, I’ll send you the information later. I’ll need to see which group is best for you though… I think I’d place you with PTSD victims so we handle that situation too.” 

Takeda had been trying to get Tooru to try group therapy for the longest time but Tooru never felt up to it. He really didn’t feel like listening to other peoples problems when he had already so many of his own, but if this helped distract Takeda from the therapist situation he’d do it. 

“Just put me in one with people around my age,” Oikawa grumbled. “I don’t feel like mingling with old people. Daichi is enough.” 

“I’m happy you’re giving this a try, Oikawa. You’ll love it. You’ll get to hear other people stories and try to overcome everything with them. Group therapy is very helpful to PTSD victims especially.” 

“Well at least I’ll know I won’t need to worry about being touched too hard in there,” Oikawa joked while turning back around on the beanbag chair. 

“Still having trouble with physical contract?” Takeda asked.

“I’ve been working on it. Suga can now tap me on the shoulder from behind without me spasming now! I’m trying to work on hugs but eh I don't know, can’t seem to really handle those. Good thing Tobio-chan isn’t much for hugs.”

“It’s good your taking it slow with the physical contact, pushing too hard can sometimes set people back, like running more than you can handle and becoming sore the next day which keeps you from running for days. How about vocals. How’s that going.”

“Well Daichi’s loud deep voice has certainly helped me a lot, but I still get kinda scared when I hear insults or shouts in public. My body gets warm all of a sudden and I get this helpless feeling. The good thing though is that Suga buys me frozen yogurt when that happens so I end up on top,” Oikawa explained. 

“You say you get a helpless feeling, does that mean you feel like the insults are directed to you when you feel them; maybe sometime close to a flashback?”

Oikawa thinks for a moment. “I’ve never really had a flashback before. I think the closest thing to one are my nightmares.When I hear insults I don’t start thinking of some moment in time that happened before; instead, I feel afraid for whoever the insult is being directed at and helpless because I can’t do much to help them.” Oikawa scratched at his arm. He made a mental note to apply more cream later. “I end up feeling like a goat before it feints,” he joked. 

“You can’t deal with playfully said insults either?” Takeda asked, bringing out a small notepad. 

“I don’t know. I haven’t asked Suga or Daichi to playfully insult me; never occurred to me to try that.”

“Just tell them to take it lightly for now. I just want you to get use to it because in the society we live in, it’s really hard to avoid it all, sadly.” Takeda ripped the paper from the notepad and handed it to Oikawa. The brunet pouted but took it. Takeda smiled. 

“Our session is almost over, any last thing you wish to tell me?”

“Thank you,” Oikawa said sincerely. “I don’t know how you do it but you always make me feel better. Is that what you psychiatrist do? Ask all these questions to gradually get one to move on? Kinda always wondered why you would ask so many questions.”

Takeda smiled in thanks. “We try.”

Oikawa stood up and stretched his arms. “I’ve gotten everything off my chest for now. I think I’m good.”

“I’ll give you the information for group therapy later on. They meet once a week but they’re not mandatory, though I highly suggest you go. Also please don’t forget to get your subscription this time. I don’t want a repeat of last time,” Takeda urged, getting up as well.

“I know, I know.”

With a final goodbye, Oikawa left the room. On his way out of the building he made sure to snag a few cookies and waved happily at the receptionists. 

 

—

“Tobio stop eating so many chips! Daichi why’d you give him that when dinner is almost ready,” Suga chastised, taking the chips from the toddler’s small hands. Daichi stepped into the kitchen, hand already rubbing the back of his neck.

“I couldn’t resist. He made that pouty face that you know I can’t say no to—look! That one, he’s doing it right now!” Daichi said, pointing at a pouting Tobio who was staring sadly at the bag of chips in Suga’s hands. Suga looked down at his child and felt his face soften. He opened the bag and took two chips out, handing them to Tobio. Tobio laughed joyfully and took them. Daichi smirked.

“Shut up,” Suga muttered. 

“He must have learned that from Oikawa,” Daichi said while walking over to the stove. He took a whiff of whatever was in the pot and sighed happily. Daichi was glad at the moment that Suga never agreed to his idea of hiring a cook.

“He’s learned a lot of things from Oikawa,” Suga added while shoving Daichi away from the stove before he drooled all over dinner. “Today at school he showed me a picture he drew of an alien. It looked exactly like the ones Oikawa always draws in that notebook of his.”

“Are you saying my art skills are the same as a four year olds?” Suga heard someone say from afar. Suga smiled when he saw Oikawa walk into the kitchen.

“We were just discussing how Tobio seems to have taken a liking to some of things you like to do,” Daichi said, ignoring Oikawa’s question. 

“Tobio-chan!” Oikawa fake gasped, looking down at the kid in question. The toddler looked away and stared at the bag of chips Suga had placed on the counter. Oikawa, not knowing that Suga had taken away the chips from him, grabbed the chips and handed them to an eager Tobio. “Just make sure to copy all my good aspects.”

“No, Tooru!” Suga went to snatch the chips from Tobio but in a fatal attempt to get a few more chips, Tobio ended up spilling some of the chips from the bag. Daichi laughed while Oikawa stared at his friend weirdly. 

“Damn Koshi, what did your kid ever do to you?” Suga sighed in frustration. 

“It seems Daichi has spoiled him too much.” 

“Hey! You’re the one who contine—“

“So how was the new job, Tooru,” Suga interrupted, giving Tobio a napkin to gather the chips he had dropped while Daichi sighs loudly in resignation. 

Oikawa leaned against the counter and grinned, extending out his hand to look at his nails. “I should already be given the best waiter award honestly.”

“That good then?” Suga said, feeling happy that his best friend didn’t seem to be feeling  down anymore. 

“The uniform thing is a problem, but I’ll fix that tomorrow.”

 

—

 

“Daichi,” Suga whispered to his husband who was seated in the living room, Tobio leaning sleepily on him. “Go put him to bed, please.”

“You’re going to talk about it then?” Daichi whispered back, shifting Tobio to a cradling position. 

“Yeah. He’s looking better,” Suga grinned, “and he’s showing more traces lately of how he was before, you know…before all _that_.”

“He’s not as closed off as he was before,” Suga added, remembering how chatty Oikawa had been during dinner, sharing the advice his psychiatrist had given him as well customers he had attended to. Normally Oikawa wouldn’t talk as much during dinner, especially during the times where he helped Suga in making it.

“Just don’t overwhelm him, okay?” Daichi advised. He stood up with Tobio cradled gently in his hands. Suga kissed them both on the cheek and nodded.  

Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the kitchen where Oikawa was washing the dishes.

“Tooru, we need to talk.” His best friend scrubbed lazily at the plate he was holding.

“Are you breaking up with me Suga?” he said, childishly pouting when he turned to look at Suga. 

“It’s about you wanting to move,” he bluntly said. No use treading around the topic. Oikawa always managed to know when someone was hiding something from him. The brunet turned back around and continued washing the dishes.

“I had this talk already wi—”

“I don’t think you’re ready,” Sugawara cut him off moving to stand next to Oikawa. Oikawa handed him a plate to dry off. “I know its not a good time to ask but I feel this is the best time for you to understand where I’m coming from. I don’t think you’re ready to face this alone, Tooru. You need support and you can’t fully get that if you’re living by yourself. And what if something happens! What if I can’t get to you in time?” Oikawa hands him a cup this time. Suga takes it and dries it off hastily. 

“I’m not alone though. I have you, Daichi and even little Tobio-chan. Living a few minutes away won’t change anything, Koshi. I’ll still be here. I won’t disappear again if that’s what you’re afraid of.” Suga flinched—he hadn’t even thought of that. 

Before he could say anything else, Oikawa shuts off the water and dries his hands with a towel. “I get where you’re coming from and understand that you’re worried about me.”

“But?”

“But I don’t think my condition will get better anytime soon and will probably take some time. I thought this would be fixed in months time but that’s obviously not gonna happen, so I want to learn to live with this on my own because, and don’t get mad, because its not guaranteed that you’re always going to be there when I need you. You have your own life with a kid and a husband and I don’t want to fully interfere with that anymore.” 

Oikawa stepped away from the sink and looked at Suga, eyes staring confidently at him. “I have to put in some effort too. So please, just trust me on this one.” Suga stared at his best friend for a while before sighing in defeat.

“Check up calls, 24/7. Visits, everyday. Text messages, every second.” Oikawa laughed and hugged his friend tightly; Suga tapped him in the back gently. 

“And I thought I was the clingy one,” Oikawa laughed softly into Suga’s neck.

 

—

Oikawa felt exceptionally better the next day he woke up. He was even looking forward to going to his new job. 

Packing his uniform in his bag along with his lunch he left the penthouse. Oikawa dropped off his prescription at the pharmacy before getting on a bus to take him to work. The waiter that worked alongside him, Matsukawa if Oikawa remembers right, had recommended him this bus when the brunet told him where he lived. 

The bus stop he needed to get off on was conveniently located a good walking distance from the restaurant. Oikawa was glad he was able to fine an alternative; he had to start saving money and riding the taxi everyday wouldn’t help him with that. 

He could already hear people chatting animatedly when he walked through the back door of the restaurant. He figured it was Chef-chan and his buddy. 

Oikawa found four people in the backroom when he stepped in—Akaashi, Chef-chan, his buddy and Tsukishima. There was still about thirty minutes until opening time so he figured everyone else would come later. If he’d known the bus would arrive so early he would have taken those extra five minutes of sleep his body had begged him for and taken the next bus.

“Oikawa!” he heard the buddy, Bokuto, shout. “Good mornin’!” Kuroo followed.

“Good morning, Oikawa-san,” Akaashi, who stood beside him, greeted. Tsukishima waved. 

“Good morning,” he greeted back, cheery smile on his face. 

“Someone looks happy,” Kuroo noted, grinning smugly. “That glad to see us huh.”

“I don’t think anyone would ever be happy to see you this early in the morning,” Tsukishima butted in while he readjusted his headphones. 

“Someones grumpy because Yams isn’t coming in today,” Oikawa heard Bokuto mutter. 

Akaashi elbowed him.  

Kuroo turned his grin to Tsukishima. “Don’t be so mean, Tsukki! What happen to our bros for life pack?” 

The blond looked at him disgustingly. “That’s so cringe worthy, and don’t call me that.” 

Kuroo rolled his eyes playfully as the blonde turned away from him. 

Oikawa ignored the rest of their conversation in favor of looking at Bokuto who whipped out his phone to show Akaashi something. He gasped when he saw his phone case.

“Where’d you get that!” he exclaimed, quickly walking over to Bokuto to examine the Deadpool phone case he had. 

Bokuto’s eyes lit up. “Akaashi bought it for me! Awesome right?” he said, holding up the Deadpool themed case to Oikawa. The brunet nodded excitedly, taking the phone from the others hand to see it for himself. 

“Deadpool is my favorite Marvel dude,” Bokuto proudly said, looking down at his phone case.

“He’s so perfectly imperfect,” Oikawa half-whispered. 

“Is he your favorite Marvel dude too?” Oikawa shook his head before handing Bokuto’s phone back. Bokuto shoulders visibly sunk. 

“As awesome as he is theres one hero that tops them all for me—Superman. A superhero _and_ an alien. Doesn’t get better than that.” A scoff could be heard from beside them.

“Superman.” Kuroo faked cackled. “That weenie guy in tights? He’s like one of the worse!” 

Oikawa scrunched up his nose, lifting his chin in disdain, clearly done with already having heard those type of comments again and again. “I don’t remember asking for your opinion.” Bokuto bursted out laughing, while Akaashi and Tsukishima chuckled, the latter having heard their conversation while pretending to listen to music. 

Kuroo smirked at Oikawa, cocking his head and crossing his arms. “Because you know you can’t handle it.” An ooing sound was heard from Bokuto before turning into a pained ‘oof’ (Tooru figured it was Akaashi again). Oikawa narrowed his eyes. 

“Was that suppose to offend me?” Oikawa smiled thinly. “Because honestly, the only thing offending me right now is that awful mess on your head you call a ‘hairstyle’. 

“Oh my god,” Tsukishima whispered happily, taking off his earphones to hear better. Both Bokuto and Akaashi looked at Kuroo waiting for a retaliation. 

“Batman. Batman is my favorite and he can whoop Superman’s ass any day, any night, on any plant, on any fucking galaxy, on any fucking _universe,”_ Kuroo said seriously.

Tsukishima stepped closer, snide smile on his face. “Last time I checked Batman needed oxygen to live.” 

“Tsukki! Who’s side are you on!” 

“The wrong side apparently,” the blond replied while walking over to the opposite side of Kuroo. Bokuto rocked on the balls of his feet wanting to join in on the conversation again. 

“Deadpool can beat both of your dudes!” Oikawa and Kuroo both looked at him in question, one more unamused than the other.  

“Bokuto-san, they aren’t even part of the same franchise.” 

“Akaaaashi!”

“What can Deadpool even do?” Kuroo asked, bemused with his opinion. Bokuto walked closer to where the others were standing. 

“He can _deflect!_ And chop your dudes’ balls off! And _regenerate_!”

“Wolverine can just as easily chop his head off.”

“Didn’t take you for a Wolverine type of guy, Tsukki.”

“I said stop calling me that.”

“I’m so sure Deadpool can grow his head back!”

“Well Superman can crush you all with a huge bolder. I’d like two see a _human_ survive that one and a _mutant_ and _mutate_ fix itself from mush and bones.”

“Ironman can disintegrate all of them.” Gasps were heard throughout the room.

“Superman is the Man of _Steal_!”

“Batman isn’t stupid enough to not dodge a blue beam coming at him.”

“Why would Wolverine even bother with Ironman…”

“Deadpool is _Deadpool_!”

“That doesn’t even make sense, Bokuto-san.”

The door to the room opens again as someone enters the room. 

“I can legit hear your nonsense from outside the building. How loud can you guys possibly get this early in the morning,” the newcomer huffed. 

“Cockazumi!” Bokuto shouted happily. 

“Already huffing and puffing,” Kuroo added causing said man to narrow his eyes at the pair. 

“Cockazumi?” Oikawa said to himself, quietly laughing at the nickname. He’d have to remember that one.

“You’re late,” Kuroo said, though he sounded more happy than disappointed. 

“It’s still not opening time,” Iwaizumi replied walking deeper into the room. Oikawa raised an eyebrow, surprised his boss hadn’t reacted much to the nickname. 

“Yeah but you’re usually here earlier than the rest of us,” Bokuto pointed out, helping Akaashi wrap his obi around his uniform. Oikawa taped his feet on the floor, waiting for Iwaizumi to stop talking so he could tell him of his predicament. 

“Long night.”

“Oh ho?” Kuroo said suggestively. Bokuto joins in with his own noises. “Do we know him?” Iwaizumi chuckled.

“I didn’t mean it in that way, idiots.” Iwaizumi looked around, eyes stopping slightly on Oikawa before continuing their journey. “Where’s everyone else?”

“It may be late for you but this is pretty early to basically anyone,” Kuroo replied. 

“Why the hell are you guys here ‘early’ then?” 

“Bokuto-san freaked because he thought he lost his obi.”

“Again?”

“Shhh Akash!” 

“I’m just here to entertain Tsukki since his bff isn’t coming today.”

“Yamaguchi isn’t coming in today?”

The blond nodded.  “He wasn’t feeling very well.” 

“Its because he’s been hanging around a cold exterior for too long.” Tsukishima put on his headphones again. 

Iwaizumi shook his head before setting his bag down on one of the benches. “Well if you’re hear early then get ready and start preparing. Looks like I’m gonna have to call someone in extra…that is if anyone is even up considering who works here…” Iwaizumi finished, muttering the last parts to himself. 

“Okay we’ll totally go pretend to prepare,” the head chef informed him before turning around to head out, slight smile planted on his face. Bokuto followed excitingly, dragging an obedient Akaashi with him. Tsukishima stayed in the room however, deeming himself ready enough. Iwaizumi looked over at Oikawa expectantly, seeing as the brunet made no plans to move into action. Oikawa took this as his cue. 

“Iwaizumi- _san_ ,” Oikawa never liked using that honorific on anyone, “I have a request.” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow egging Oikawa to continue. The intimating stare that was being given to him dithered him a little but he continued on. 

“I’m allergic to the material the uniform is made out of. If you could please give me a new one.” Oikawa remembered to be polite that time. 

To Oikawa’s complete surprise, Iwaizumi acted totally chill about it.

“Oh yeah, sure. Has happened to three people before you so it’s no big deal. I’ll just need to see your old uniform, please.” 

Oikawa turned around slowly to retrieve his uniform but not before giving the man a skeptical look. Even _if_ he had been here only for a little, he was still surprised at this nice Iwaizumi. Maybe he should reconsider the whole nickname. 

“I’m gonna need you to come though, ya know, to choose which material suits you best.”

“Mhm,” Oikawa responded, turning back around to hand back the uniform. He had figured he would have to anyways. 

Iwaizumi grabbed it. “And next time, just tell me earlier, alright?” 

Oikawa nodded not knowing what else to respond with. Really, he was just at lost with words as he reflected back on this past hour. He was being treated so kindly, so _normal_ by so many people at the same time. Thinking back to his psychiatrist word’s maybe he should really just focus on what’s happening right now, because for once things are looking up. Though he did chastise himself for geeking it out for too long. 

So not knowing what else to respond with Oikawa just smiled. Smiled at Iwaizumi for making this problem his brain would usually turn into a big mess to a small mishandling, making his life easier. 

And as Oikawa turned around to head out to wherever he thought Iwaizumi’s car would be, the only one left to witness Iwaizumi’s fist clench as he gulped after witnessing the radiant beauty that is Oikawa’s smile was Tsukishima. And the blonde did the only thing he thought to do after witnessing such an embarrassing moment. 

He saved it later for blackmail. 

 

—

The idea of being in a car with his boss, his _new_ boss, was something Oikawa did not find very appealing. Though some may have seen this as a ‘getting to know your boss and get him to like you more than the others’ opportunity, the brunet wasn’t so sure about that now. He wasn’t _nervous_. More like anxious. Oikawa never knew what would come out of his mouth and from experience he knew most of the times it never led to good things. Oikawa began to contemplate whether or not he’d get in trouble for turning on the radio. After three minutes of debating it he chose not to, instead filling the silence with the light pitter-patter of his fingers on the edge of the leather seats. 

After five minutes of silence, filled momentarily by the honking of passing cars and the scurried bicyclist moving in-between vehicles, he noticed Iwaizumi glance at him. 

“You know, you did really good for your first day there,” the man complemented. Oikawa stopped his finger dance and peeked over at Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi didn’t know it then, but that simple comment made Oikawa feel so accomplished, so un-failure like (also hopeful that maybe more of those comments will overshadow the dooming resume). 

“Thank you,” he replied honestly. 

“Though you still have less then a week until you’re fully hired.” Oikawa scrunched his nose and stuck out his bottom lip as he fully looked over at his ‘boss.  The smug smile on Iwaizumi’s face only made Oikawa feee haughtier. 

Oikawa made a nose of annoyance to voice his disgruntled feelings. Deciding to fully ignore his boss, Tooru moved to cross his arms and legs but in his effort to, his left foot caught on the handle of the glove compartment causing it to pop open. Oikawa stilled his movements as he started at the contents shockingly. Iwaizumi, finally noticing what the waiter’s movements had caused, quickly moved to shut the compartment as pink began to dust his ears. He stared on towards the road in front of him as he gripped the steering wheel, ears tinting redder by the second in embarrassment. 

“What…” Oikawa began to question before being shushed by Iwaizumi. 

“Was nothing.” 

“But…”

“Was nothing.” Oikawa moved to open the glove compartment again but Iwaizumi had already placed a hand to hold the compartment in place. 

“I think my nephew owns some of those.” Oikawa attempted to distract Iwaizumi from the steal grip he had on the compartment handle. “Though I think he doesn’t really use them anymore.” 

The other stayed silent, still not moving his hand. Oikawa cocked an eyebrow at Iwaizumi’s lack of response. He had taken the man for someone who was quickly irked. 

He decided to test this.

“In fact, I think he owned all the colors.” Iwaizumi slammed the breaks causing the brunet to lean forward rapidly before leaning back just as fast.  

“We’re here.” Though after voicing their current location, neither of the two moved. One too concerned with the contents that laid in front of him while the other was more concerned with said contents being exposed again. 

“Alright then,” Oikawa finally said as he took off his seat belt and opened the passenger door. Once out he heard the other sigh in relief as he finally moved his hand away from the glove compartment. Oikawa moved quickly.

Re-opening the door again, Tooru moved fast towards his goal and Iwaizumi (having not suspected Oikawa’s actions) was too slow to block Oikawa’s moments. 

And out spilled the dozen or so hex bugs from the forbidden glove compartment once again. 

Oikawa didn’t know what to laugh at more—Iwaizumi’s embarrassment or the fact that a literal restaurant-running boss owns multicolored hex bugs. And even though he _knew_ he wasn’t one to be laughing at something so childish seeing as what _his_ hobbies were, finding out your future boss is a toy collector completely overshadows his hypocrisy. 

Completely ignoring Iwaizumi’s comments of ‘shutting up’, Oikawa shut his door as he continued to let out spontaneous giggles, walking over to the other side of the car. Iwaizumi’s stern face when he finally came out of the vehicle only caused Oikawa to let out more quiet giggles, and as Oikawa turned around to head into the store Iwaizumi had dangerously parked in front of, he yet again missed the way Iwaizumi’s face softened slightly—the clenched first, the muttered out ‘shit’—as a pink hue formed slightly on the tip of his ears and neck. 

Iwaizumi forced himself to gain his composure once he remembered to get Oikawa’s old uniform from the backseat.

—

Walking into the store Oikawa’s vision was immediately hit with blast of colors ranging from dark to pastel to bright. Shelves of fabric made up most of the store, some embroidered with unique patterns and designs while others are left plain but still showcase a lovely color. Small storage units hold beads of every different shape and color along with other knickknacks Oikawa can’t even name but look just as nice as everything else. He’s finally brought out of the small trance the tailor shop had him in when he feels a light tap on his shoulder. 

“Come on, follow me.” Iwaizumi begins to walk towards the back of the store as Oikawa trails behind him. 

And if Iwaizumi thought he’d heard the last of the hex bugs, Oikawa would be the one to prove that wrong. 

“So…those hex bugs…”

“They were a gift,” Iwaizumi is quick to reply. Oikawa smiles lazily. 

“That’s nice…But I’m just wondering why someone thought that’d be the perfect give for you~” He hears Iwaizumi inhale from in front of him. 

“When I was little,” he begins, turning around to see if Oikawa is listening before facing forward, “I had a thing for bugs. They found out and they’re way of making fun of me for it was stuffing those in every hidden place of my car.” 

“Bugs, huh,” Oikawa chuckled, ignoring the side glare given to him by the other man, “by _they_ do you mean Bokuto and Kuroo?” Iwaizumi hums in agreement, giving Oikawa a ‘duh’ face making the former laugh. Before Iwaizumi can make a fool of himself again, he stops in front of a desk where a small old lady greets them both with a kind smile. Oikawa noticed how Iwaizumi’s face softened automatically at the sight of the frail looking woman. 

“Good morning, Amori-san,” Iwaizumi greeted politely. Amori smiled brighter.

“Why good morning my darling Hajime! What can I help you with today?” 

“Same situatio—“

“Obaasan!” a high-pitched voice shouts. Iwaizumi is interrupted by a little girl running down the flight of stairs that lay behind the old lady’s desk. 

“Obaasan! The chicken escaped her kooo…p…” the little girl wavers as she realizes who’s standing in front of the desk before grinning widely. “Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi’s eyes quickly dart over at Oikawa as yet again Iwaizumi’s ears turn red. Oikawa bites back a smile. This reddening habit of his is becoming very enjoyable to Oikawa 

“Hina-chan!” Iwaizumi greets back, though less enthusiastically for reasons that are _very_ known. A little girl with light brown hair and the palest skin Oikawa has ever seen, probably not older than six years old, pops out behind the desk. 

“Iwa-chan! I didn’t know you were coming today! Can you help me place the chicken back in the koop?” 

“Dear, Iwaizumi is here as a customer today. I’ll go help you as soon as I’m done, okay sweetie?” Amori addresses her granddaughter, smile never faltering. Iwaizumi holds up a hand politely. 

“It’s alright Amori-san. I just have another Akaashi situation. I’m sure it won’t take long helping Hina.”

“Yay! Iwa-chan’s gonna help me!” The little girl Hina—who Oikawa wants to thank so much for coming up with such a grand name—begins to do a small victory dance. Oikawa wants to question the relationship between the three but all that’s running through his head…

‘ _Iwa-chan the hex bug lover.’_ A small giggle escapes from his lips. A grand day for an employee. The noise Oikawa releases doesn’t escape from the others, and it’s at that moment that the little girl realizes there’s one more human near her Iwa-chan. The girl beings to turn a lovely shade of pink as she takes Oikawa in, slowly walking behind Iwaizumi to hide herself from prying eyes. Her actions go unnoticed by Oikawa, but Iwaizumi notes Hina’s movements and smiles down at the small girl clutching his belt loops. 

“Ah, yes we can help, um…” Amori begins, looking at Oikawa expectantly. 

“Oikawa Tooru,” Oikawa introduces himself, bowing slightly as he smiles charmingly at both Amori and Hina. His smile only makes Hina conceal herself more from the brunet. 

“Good morning, Oikawa-san. Why don’t you follow me to the back,” the old replies as she stands up. Iwaizumi hands her Oikawa’s old yukata when Amori holds her hands out for it. It’s only when they leave does Hina come out of her confides. She tugs at Iwaizumi’s shirt to bring him closer to her. 

“Is that Keji-chan’s brother?” she whispers as she continues to stare down the path the other two had walked down on. Iwaizumi furrows his eyebrows, confused how Hina had come to that conclusion. He couldn’t think of how those two looked like brothers in any way. 

“No. Why would you think that Hina-chan?” The little girl finally turns to look at Iwaizumi as she gives him a bewildered look suggesting that Iwaizumi’s response must be anything but right. 

“But they’re both so pretty looking! Like those k-pop idols!” Hina exclaims, unbelieving of how her Iwa-chan could be so ignorant. Iwaizumi smiles amusedly. 

“You think he’s ‘pretty looking’ Hina-chan?”

“Don’t you?!” His eyes widen slightly. Iwaizumi really should have expected that. 

Averting his eyes from the little girl in front of him, Iwaizumi chuckles lightly. “Let’s go check out that chicken koop, yeah?” He stands up and holds out his hand to the little girl. Hina’s eyes light up at the thought of finally getting her chicken back in its home and grabs ahold of Iwaizumi’s hand. 

As they walk up the flight of stares that leads to the roof of the building, Hina begins to hum. “So you think he’s pretty or not, Iwa-chan?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, so sorryyy! AND 2 BE SAFE, i posted this chapter only when i had 2 other chapters written ( 6 and 7) so it took me a while longer to upload this even thou i was dying to. so now that 6 and 7 r ready 2 go ehehe 
> 
> P.S Haikyuu season 3 almost here #hype


	6. Wiped Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the more, the merrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry it took some time. school was just insane these past two weeks and i didn't have much time to edit (and its still poorly edited). BUT this is almost 9k words ehehe
> 
> also, in the ending there is a scene that isn't a very happy one. just a warning. 
> 
> enjoy :)!

 

The fitting had been fairly easy. All Oikawa had to do was lift his arms and hold them over his head as Amori reached around him to gather the measurements needed. She had been gentle with her movements, never pressing on Oikawa too hard or taking up too much time in his personal space; for that Oikawa was secretly grateful for. 

When choosing which material Oikawa wouldn’t get an itch from, Amori had placed several pieces of squared fabric on his forearms and rubbed them lightly. She had waited several minutes, glancing at Oikawa here and then to gather his reaction. Amori was so engrossed in her work she made little conversation with Oikawa; the only words leaving her mouth were simple directions for the other to make. 

Oikawa told Amori what fabric felt good and which ones began to feel tingly on his skin, a sensation on the verge of an itch. The old lady had proceeded to shoo Oikawa away as she got to work looking for the perfect yukata. If she didn’t have one, she had told Oikawa, she’d have to make one personally. 

So here Oikawa was, lounging the store while trying to look for Iwaizumi. He wondered where he would have gone—maybe with the little girl. Oikawa began to think about how Tobio would react seeing a cute little girl in the vicinity. He still hasn’t seen how Tobio acts around other kids close his age. He bet Tobio-chan was just as moody with other kids as he is with him. 

He laughed quietly to himself at the thought of Tobio socializing while running his fingers over a silky red fabric. He moved on to the next fabric and kneeled down—another silky material with a turquoise tint to it. Oikawa put his hand over it and flexed his fingers testing to see if the color looked good on him. 

“What are you doing?” he heard a gruff voice ask from behind. Oikawa turned his head slightly, looking up and seeing Iwaizumi standing inches away from him before noticing the little girl from before a few steps behind. He looked down at Iwaizumi’s forearms noting his warm-beige tone before turning his head away and staring down at his own forearms against the fabric. Not feeling as intimidated with Iwaizumi since the hex bug incident, Oikawa reached behind him and grabbed at Iwaizumi’s forearms to bring him closer. 

“H-hey,” Iwaizumi yelped nervously as he nearly lost his balance, holding on to the railing in front of him to steady himself. “What _are_ you doing?” he repeated. Oikawa pulled the other’s forearm closer to the fabric. Oikawa only hummed in response. 

“Turquoise is your color it seems,” Oikawa said more to himself as he stared down at how beautifully Iwaizumi’s skin looked against the blue shade, much better then his own. 

‘ _And wow,’_ Oikawa thought noticing other features about his boss as he continued staring down. Like the way the veins on top of his large hands stood out, or the thin trail of hair leading up to his thick forearms showing that the other obviously put in time at the gym. It was then that Oikawa realized how attractive Iwaizumi’s hands and forearms truly were (he had a thing for that). He wanted to sneak a peak at Iwaizumi’s biceps because surly _those_ would be something to see but the latter had already pulled his hand away. 

“Are you alright? Did the fitting go well?” Iwaizumi asked, clenching the hand Oikawa had observed into a fist. The little girl placed herself yet again behind Iwaizumi as she observed the two. 

“Amori-san’s checking to see if she has the one I need. Said if she didn’t she’d have to make a new one.” Iwaizumi tsked. 

“I was hoping that wouldn’t happen.” Iwaizumi looked away and down at Hina. “It’s gonna interfere with your one week. You can’t do much if you’re not dressed to impress.”

Oikawa smiled teasingly. “Are you worried for me Iwaizumi?” _Iwa-chan…_

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but the small smile spreading on his cheeks was still noticeable. Oikawa saw how Hina smiled up at Iwaizumi as if the two shared a secret with one another. Iwaizumi bumped the little girl’s forehead with his hand playfully. 

“It’s not just my choice you know,” Iwaizumi spoke, staring back at the other. “Kiyoko, Bokuto and Kuroo make a vote between who stays too since they either chose you or Yachi. Majority vote wins.” Oikawa pulled his chin back in confusion.

“But on my first day Kuroo had said there were two spots available because they fired someone else?” Iwaizumi quickly mimicked the other’s confused face. He opened and closed his mouth serval times, eyebrows slowly coming together. 

“ _He_ said _that_? Because last time I checked in my _own_ restaurant we only had one spot. And unless Ushijima provoked Bokuto again I doubt anyone was fired.” Oikawa shrugged his shoulders. 

“That’s what he told Yachi and I so that’s what we’re going with. Who’s Ushijima? I didn’t think there’d be anyone Bokuto couldn’t get along with.” 

 “Ushijima is…wait no, we’re not getting off topic,” Iwaizumi declared stepping closer to Tooru causing Hina to stumble forward having depended on him for support.  “There’s only one spot. One position.”

Oikawa sighed, frustrated. “But how could that be if there’s two positions opened in the morning? Unless you’re telling me there’s some ghost working for you Iwaizumi, you clearly need two workers.” Iwaizumi stared at him for a long moment before huffing. 

“Hold on for a moment, I need to make a call,” he said while walking away to get some privacy leaving Oikawa alone. Oikawa continued staring at Iwaizumi’s retreating form taking this time to access his biceps as he craned his neck to get a better look. He nodded approvingly. _Perfect hands, perfect forearms, perfect biceps…what else_ , he wondered. Oikawa heard someone clear their throats causing him to look down. 

_Oh right._

Oikawa had forgotten that the little girl was even there, too busy wondering if he’ll keep his job and how Iwaizumi even finds time to keep those arms in shape. 

The little girl blushed scarlet when she noticed her attempt at getting the other’s attention worked. Oikawa’s lips curled upwards at how cute she was. He figured she had a small liking to him. 

Oikawa bent down to be at level with her. 

“I don’t think I’ve properly introduced myself yet.” Oikawa stuck out his hand while putting on a delightful smile. “Oikawa Tooru.” 

The little girl stuck her slightly shaking hand out. “Amori Hina.” The little girl’s cheeks got impossibly redder. 

“Well Hina-chan—“

“Stop flirting with little girls,” Iwaizumi spoke as he walked closer. Oikawa pursed his lips. 

“He’s just jealous,” he whispers to Hina causing her to let out a few giggles.  

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing Iwa-chan!” 

“Yes, nothin _g Iwa-chan_ ~” Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa with dead eyes before looking down at Hina, raising an eyebrow. Hina only smiled back. 

“What?” she spoke. Iwaizumi crossed his arms.

“Aren’t you mad he used my ‘special nickname’,” Iwaizumi replied, smirking down at Oikawa, assuming the little girl would get mad at him for using the name she came up with. Instead the little girl grinned while shaking her head.

“Nope! I like how he says it.” Hina looked towards Oikawa excitedly. “Say it again!”

Oikawa snickered and looked at Iwaizumi. “Iwa _-chan._ ” Iwaizumi scowled as the tips of his ears turned red in embarrassment. 

“Just you wait,” he whispered before getting up and walking over to where Oikawa assumed was the front desk. Oikawa rubbed his hands on his squatting thighs. _Nice voice too._

_—_

Hina and Oikawa continued their conversation on the floor where Iwaizumi had left them. At one point they had both switched to sitting down with criss-crossed legs as Oikawa’s legs were starting to numb and Hina was getting tired of standing. 

Since Iwaizumi had left Oikawa had found out a number of things about the little girl who sat in front of him. Like how her favorite color was lime green, she loved her pet chickens, she’ll be turning six in two months time and she had met ‘ _Iwa-chan’_ through the store as he was a frequent costumer. 

Oikawa then told her of his life like his new job at Iwaizumi’s restaurant, his best friend and of course Tobio. 

“And Tobio-chan is just the cutest frowny little thing you’ll ever see. I think you’d get along with him in a grand way Hina-chan!” The little girl titled her head confusingly. 

“Like Iwa-chan then?” Oikawa let out a breath of laughter. 

“Yes, like Iwa-chan.” 

“And sort of like Keji-chan! Except Keji-chan is more of a straight-faced kinda cute. But when he smiles….” The little girl sighed out loudly as she laid down dramatically. 

“Sounds like you have a crush on Akaashi-san~” Oikawa teased. The little girl flushed at his words.

“N-no! I just think he’s cute looking! Just how I think you’re cute looking!” the little girl shouted out defensively. Oikawa blanked at her last remark. At the lack of response from the other Hina raised her head from the floor. She immediately sits up at the look on his face.

In panic she says, “Did I offend you? I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to—“ Oikawa stops her by laughing quietly. 

“No no, the opposite. You just surprised me. I’m not really use to it.”

“Use to what?”

Oikawa looked deeply down at the little girl thinking of how innocent she looked. “I’m just not use to being call those types of things.” Oikawa reached for his wrist and started to squish the skin together. “Don’t get me wrong, I know I’m not ugly. I just don’t hear those things often.” 

“Iwa-chan doesn't tell you?” Hina asked angrily. Oikawa raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Why would he?” Hina’s eyes widen, quickly placing her hands on her lips and shaking her head. 

“Hina-chan…?” After a few seconds Hina releases her mouth and exhaled loudly before looking at Oikawa determinedly. 

“I think you’re cute! And I know some.. o-others that think so too!” Oikawa stopped squishing his wrist and smiles fondly at the little girl’s words

“Thank you Hina-chan! I think you’re cute too.” Hina again, turned red. 

“C-come on. Let’s go see where Iwa-chan went.” 

“Alright,” Oikawa replied, standing up and offering the other a hand. Hina continued blushing as she accepted it and they continued holding hands as they walked to the front desk.

“Hina-chan?”

“Hm?”

“Promise me you’ll be careful on who you make bonds with and truly listen to those you trust deeply when they try to help you,” he said staring straight ahead of him. He felt Hina squeeze his hand. 

“Of course! Just like how my mommy tells me!” Oikawa smiled down at Hina. 

“Well yes, mamma’s always know be—“ Oikawa is cut off by the stack of boxes he manages to trip over, yelping along the way and trying to drag down Hina with him unknowingly. Hina however is smart enough to let go of Oikawa’s hand and watch the other land in a mess of boxes and fabrics as she laughs, clutching at her sides. What made matters worse was Oikawa had managed to land right in front of the front desk, right where Iwaizumi and Amori were having a conversation. Iwaizumi’s first initial reaction is shock; his second is laughing his ass off at the image in front of him. Amori chastises both the granddaughter and mean man before speeding over to Oikawa to make sure he’s okay. 

"Oh my gosh,” Hina says in-between laughter, “Sillykawa!” Iwaizumi only laughs harder after that. 

Once settled (or as settled as boisterous laughter can get), Iwaizumi speaks. “Look’s like we didn’t have to wait long enough.” He pauses as he grins down at him. “ _Sillykawa_.” That’s the last thing he manages to say before breaking into chuckles. Oikawa shoves a box away grumpily as Amori kindly offers him a hand. He doesn’t miss the way her lips curl at his disgruntled face.

— 

The situation has passed as he and Iwaizumi stand in front of Amori’s desk, Hina sitting on the corner of it on Iwaizumi’s side. Oikawa doesn’t miss the mirth that remains on all their faces however. 

“So, as I was saying before Oikawa made his entrance,” the two traitors to his right giggle silently to themselves as Amori gives them a look to quiet down, “I’m going to need some time to work on his uniform. Unfortunately, I don’t carry his measurements right now so I’m going to have to alter one I have already and the earliest I can have it ready and delivered to you is Saturday morning.”

Oikawa sucked in his cheeks. Did this mean he wouldn’t be able to work? 

Iwaizumi smiled kindly at the women. “I expected as much so don’t worry Amori-san. I’m extremely grateful that you can have it ready so soon.” Amori smiled back.

“I do my best to please, especially to my favorites.” 

Iwaizumi checked his watch before nodding at Amori. “Well, we have to get going now. Thank you once again Amori-san.”

“It’s really no problem Hajime.” 

Iwaizumi shifted his body towards Hina. “And good-bye to you Hina-chan. Make sure to keep those chickens in check, alright?” Hina nodded, eyebrows coming together in intense concentration. 

“Of course Iwa-chan, you can count on me!” Hina glanced over at Oikawa before looking back at Iwaizumi. “And don't worry! Your secret is safe with me,” she whispered, or at least tried to since the others heard too. Iwaizumi dropped his head down and let out a sigh. Hina ignored him in favor of looking at Oikawa. 

“I hope you come again, Sillykawa! I like you! And tell Keji-chan to come soon too.” Oikawa grinned despite the nickname. 

“You got it, Hina-chan!” 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi waved good-bye as they exited the store. 

“That nickname isn’t gonna go away, huh?” Iwaizumi smiled smugly as he pressed the unlock button for his car.

“I’ve been Iwa-chan for as long as I can remember.” Oikawa let out a huff before opening the passenger’s door and sliding in. Upon seeing the glove compartment Oikawa began to snigger, grabbing at the seatbelt blindly behind him, clicking it in place. Iwaizumi regarded Oikawa as he turned on the car. 

“Laugh all you want, Hexbugs are actually kinda cool.” The car vibrated slightly as it came to life. 

“So you admit you play with them,” Oikawa teased, opening the glove compartment to get out a blue hexbug.

Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders. “Well, when they’re right there.” Oikawa laughed, looking over at Iwaizumi. 

“Not embarrassed anymore?” 

“It’s passed.” Oikawa made a noise of acknowledgment. He silently ogled the other’s arms, noticing the tight grip Iwaizumi’s hands had on the steering wheel, the way his forearms shifted as he turned the wheel, maneuvering the car onto the busy roads, and how his sleeves stretched around his biceps, moving up and down with his movements. Oikawa shifted on his seat and focused on the blue hexbug on his lap. He looked at his own arms and felt a spark of envy in the pit of his stomach. He should really start working out again. 

Oikawa looked over at the car’s clock as he rested his arm on the car’s console, the other still rolling the hexbug around. He let out a gasp once noticing how late it was.

“Holy crap, its late!” He voiced his thoughts, sitting up straighter. 

“Yeah,” is all Iwaizumi said.

“ _Yeah?_ Aren’t you like the boss?” Oikawa questioned, surprised at the lack of reaction from the other.

“First off, I _am_ the boss. Second, don’t worry you’ll still get paid. This isn’t your fault.” 

" _First off_ ,” Oikawa began, snarky tone causing Iwaizumi to smile slightly, “I _know_ you’re the boss. Second, it doesn’t feel right to be paid for free labor. How’s that suppose to make me look good?” Iwaizumi thought about it. 

“I mean, you could work the next shift but it’ll be a whole crew of new people, and they’re…a whole new crew of people. And two of them will be extra riled up for being asked to work double shifts to cover for you and Yamaguchi.”

Oikawa shrugged one shoulder. “Works for me.”

“But you’ll still be getting paid for working double. I can’t mess with the system.”

“Works for me,” he repeats. Oikawa feels the car swivel slightly to the right before parking in between two other cars. Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi in question.

Turning the car off and pulling the keys from the ignition, Iwaizumi replies, “It’s almost lunch time, might as well get something to eat.” Oikawa continues looking as Iwaizumi exits the car, a frown making its way onto his face as he pats his pockets to see if he had his wallet. He hopes that, with the other owning a fancy restaurant and all, he wouldn’t choose one of the same class to eat at. Because after looking at the menu’s prices, Oikawa wasn’t sure he’d _ever_ be able to pay for such luxury foods. 

Sighing, Oikawa places the hexbug on the console and follows Iwaizumi’s earlier actions of exiting the car. 

And upon exiting the car lets out a sigh of relief at seeing the small fast-food restaurant, one known for their food bowls. 

Iwaizumi holds the door for him as Oikawa walks in, nose immediately filling in with the smells of delicious food (though its incomparable with the smells from Neko’s kitchen) and ears picking up small chatter. Oikawa feels his stomach give a low growl. 

They walk up to the counter, Iwaizumi letting him order first. 

“A teriyaki chicken bowl and a water,” Oikawa responds when the lady asks what he’d like. Iwaizumi soon follows.

“And one red hot chili beef bowl with a regular pepsi.” Oikawa panics but withholds from looking over at Iwaizumi. He does _not_ remember offering to treat his _boss_ for lunch.  

Oikawa looks off to the side thoughtfully. But then again, this could be an opportunity to gain more brownie points. 

When the worker states out the total both men reach for their wallets. They stare at each other awkwardly. 

Iwaizumi holds out his hand. “Don’t worry I got this. It was my idea anyways.” Oikawa pretends to think about it. _It was,_ is Oikawa’s final thought on the matter before placing his wallet back into place. Iwaizumi hands the bills to the women and places the change given back in the tip jar. 

They walkover and sit at a booth to the side of a wall, both agreeing they don’t want to sit near the window. Their drinks are soon brought to them.

Oikawa unscrews the cap on his bottle as Iwaizumi does the same to his pepsi. “So, what did your people say about the job positions.” Iwaizumi stops his ministrations and lets out a deep groan. Oikawa chooses not to reside on the noise he made too much. 

“Turns out someone _was_ fired,” Iwaizumi says, his bottom lip protruding before grabbing the pepsi bottle and gulping down down a mass amount of soda. Oikawa winced because _ow_ , he would not be able to handle that. 

“I’m guessing you weren’t aware then,” Oikawa responded, taking his own sip from his water bottle. Iwaizumi set his pepsi down and frowned down at it.

“Well yes and no.” Oikawa urged the other for further explanation while Iwaizumi rested his elbow on the table and placed his cheek on his fist. “I mean, I _knew_ there were problems but I was kinda hoping they’d own up and change. I guess the guy did something to piss off Kuroo to a great extent that he fired him.”

“Mmm, sad,” Oikawa said uncaringly. Iwaizumi looked up at Oikawa before moving to rest his back on the booth. 

“Thanks for the compassion.” Oikawa’s lips curled up. 

“I mean, if Chef-chan didn’t like him…”

“Chef-chan?”

“Kurro.” Iwaizumi titled his head up in confusion. 

“It was the first name I thought of when I first knew what he did.”

“Are you like Hina then? Giving nicknames to people?” Oikawa nods before sitting up straighter and smirking slightly at the man in front of him.

“Wanna know what yours _used to_ be?” 

“Shoot.” 

“Notice my emphasis on the used to.” Iwaizumi makes a twirling motion with his hand, encouraging the other to go on. 

“Mr. Grumpy,” Oikawa answers, biting his lip to keep from laughing at the immediate reaction from the other.

“What?” he says, raising his voice slightly. “I’m not grumpy,” he finishes, crossing his arms over his chest, lip yet again protruding out, eyebrows furrowed together basically the perfect picture of a grump. 

“Geez, just look at yourself now.” Iwaizumi looks down at his body before huffing and loosening up his arms. Oikawa began to connect why the others had called him cockazumi seeing as how fast Iwaizumi had puffed up but still managed to look just as adorable as a the bird. Oikawa feels his smile drop. 

Did he seriously just call his boss ‘adorable’? 

and compared him to a _bird?_

Oikawa is thankful for the orders of their food being called and Iwaizumi volunteering to get their bowls. 

He begins to go through files in his mind. He thinks Suga is adorable, but that doesn’t mean anything (and he’s married). He also thought Yamaguchi was adorable in a geeky sort of way. So him finding Iwaizumi adorable wasn’t something to panic about. People found other people adorable _all_ the time. They also admired their…arms, specifically their biceps _all_ the time. 

Oikawa felt his heart rate speed up. _Okay so maybe not_ all _the time_ , he thought, tapping his fingers nervously on the table. Oikawa seriously could not be crushing on his boss—that’s just to cliche, even for him. _And_ there’s also the fact he barely just _met_ the guy. 

Oikawa decides to blame it on the fact he hasn’t been laid in a while and most likely will never get laid seeing as how much he sucks at touchy-feely type of things. Maybe he just needs a nice masturbation session. When even was the last time Oikawa touched himself? Far too long obviously. 

He’s brought out from his thoughts as Iwaizumi places their food trays on the table. The smell emanating from his bowl is enough to distract himself from his previous thoughts. 

“And what’s mine now?” Oikawa looks away from his delicious bowl and sees Iwaizumi giving him an awaiting look.

“Huh?”

Iwaizumi separates his chopsticks impatiently. “The nickname.” _Oh right._  

Oikawa breaks his own. “I don’t think these conversations are appropriate for a waiter and their boss,” he says seriously, though he doesn't really mean it. After witnessing interactions among the works Oikawa felt that if he were someone who knew nothing of their positions, he wouldn’t be able to distinguish who ran who. Kuroo had called it a ‘ _complicated hierarchy._ ’ 

 Iwaizumi picks up a piece of beef. “We’re not even at work right now so just say it.” Oikawa chuckles slightly at the other’s impatience. 

“You’re quite the impatient fellow, aren’t you _Iwa-chan_?” 

Iwaizumi stares at Oikawa as his mouth makes complicated shapes, beef hanging from the chopsticks not too far from his face.

“Oh no you’re not,” he states.

“Why not? I like it. Hina has great taste,” Oikawa responds, taking a bite out of his own bowl. 

“I call copyright.” 

“Would you prefer Cockazumi then?” he says, flaunting his chicken. Iwaizumi shuts his mouth completely, a frown etching onto his face. Oikawa nods as if he’s won this round and bites into his chicken. 

They continue eating as they banter here and there. Oikawa just can’t help himself. Iwaizumi makes it too _easy._ He enjoys it though; their banter is engaging, fun, exciting and welcomely distracting. And Oikawa can tell that Iwaizumi enjoys it too judging by the small grin on his face by the end of their lunch outing. Its a reassurance to Oikawa, knowing these type of things are okay, even with his boss. He’s also _very_ glad Iwaizumi didn’t feel the need to shove who’s really in charge down his throat at every second. In all honestly, Oikawa never even felt that Iwaizumi was even his boss. He felt like just another person to him. 

Oikawa really shouldn’t have judged Iwaizumi without knowing him well enough, though the grumpy part was sort of spot on(to an extent). 

Iwaizumi checks his watch. “Alright, lets go so we’ll still have at least ten minutes to prepare you for second shift.” He stands up and is about to gather their trash before stopping. A sly smile begins to take form on his face. 

“Go throw away the trash, _Trashykawa_.”

Oikawa flicked a piece of rice at his face.

—

The ride back to the restaurant was silent at first, though only because Iwaizumi was too busy gleaming with pride because he came up with ‘ _such a clever name_ ’. Oikawa had scoffed at that remark, continuing to call him Iwa-chan out of spite. 

“Soo, _Iwa-chan_ , enlighten me. What will I be wearing for the shift?” 

“Well, _Trashykawa,_ you will be wearing one of Akaashi’s uniforms for now. Hopefully you’re not allergic to that too.”

“And if I am, _Iwa-chan_?”

“Then that’s just too bad,” Iwaizumi responds, adjusting the sun visor to block out the light rays now hitting them both. Oikawa doesn’t mind them however, instead welcoming the warmth as Iwaizumi loves to blast the air conditioner. 

“‘Thanks for the compassion’,” Oikawa says, quoting Iwaizumi from earlier causing the other to let out a ‘hmph’. 

Oikawa looks out the window, resting his elbow on the slight space provided below it. 

“How come Akaashi-san gets two uniforms.”

“Five actually.” Oikawa glances over at Iwaizumi without turning his head, feeling a little lazy from the food he ate. Oikawa was very prone to food comas. 

“And yet here you have Yachi and I suffering with one.” 

“You’re both new. Why would I order _more_ custom yukatas if you both aren’t even in permanent positions yet.” 

“True,” Oikawa replies, turning his eyes back to the road watching the scenery of tall buildings pass by, businessmen in suits running to get to work before the lunch period ended. Though Oikawa wasn’t really worried. He knew Iwaizumi would hire him. 

“Are the people from the first shift still there?”

“Yeah. The second shifters have lunch first, then the first shifters and the second shifters then go in for them. After that first and second work with one another for a while before they leave, so you’ll be in a team of three I guess. Unless someone volunteers to leave from the people I asked to cover the first shifts.” Oikawa doesn't even bother trying to understand that, feeling a little to sleepy. He’s going to need to take his pill soon and that’s just gonna make it worse. He sighs quietly to himself and repositions his elbow so that he can lay his head on his palm. 

“Who did you work with yesterday?” Iwaizumi asks.

“I think his name was Mattsun…Mattsun? I don’t know Mattsun something.”

Iwaizumi laughs. “You mean Matsukawa?” 

"Ah yes, him. He seemed alright.” 

Iwaizumi looked over at Oikawa briefly, arching an eyebrow. “He seemed _alright_? Are we talking about the same Matsukawa?” Iwaizumi pauses before humming like if he had just realized something. “It’s probably because Hanamaki wasn’t there with him.”

“Hanamaki? A seconder I’m guessing.”

“Yeah. Him and Matsukawa are like this impenetrable sarcastic duo who think they’re funny sometimes.”

“Kinda like Chef-chan and his buddy then,” Oikawa says, noticing that they are nearing the restaurant. 

“Agreed. But they’re a little more…you’ll see.”

—

Oikawa had expected the second group to be just like the first. Some quiet, some rowdy. Expected at least _some_ of them to be just as welcoming as the first group. 

What he got was a whole bunch of confusion.

Before opening the backdoor Oikawa could hear voices so he _knew_ they _did_ talk amongst themselves. But when Iwaizumi opened the door all the noise died away as different pairs eyes looked between himself and Iwaizumi. Oikawa only naturally stared at them back. 

“Where have _you_ been all day,” the only one in the room that Oikawa knew, Matsukawa, said. He was staring directly at Iwaizumi though his eyes glanced over at Oikawa and waved. 

The guy next to him, with brown hair so light it gave off a pinkish color and with an equally sleepy look spoke, “Yeah. _Someone’s_ being a hypocrite. What did he say last time again Issei?”

Matsukawa cleared his throat. “‘Do you all not understand the concept of time and what a clocking time means?’” he answered, voice growing deeper as an imitation of Iwaizumi’s voice. Oikawa was too busy listening in on their conversation that he didn’t notice the guy sneaking up to him.

“And who’s this,” someone said from beside him causing him to yelp and bump into Iwaizumi. The latter grabbed Oikawa’s bicep to steady him. Oikawa was secretly glad he had gotten use to such touches or else he would have had a very embarrassing moment. 

A man, taller than Oikawa, with strikingly red hair stood in front of him, smiling pleasantly with wide eyes that freaked him out. 

“He’s a new employee that works first shift but for today he’ll be working second. His name is Oikawa, Oikawa this is…Tendou,” Iwaizumi answered, hesitation clear on the last part.

The red head, Tendou, nodded but continued on staring at Oikawa. “Why hello there! How have you’ve been liking it so far hear Oikawa-san!” Oikawa felt his eyebrow twitch. Though his words sounded friendly enough, his tone seemed anything but which confused him. He had only walked through the door, never did he do anything else.

Oikawa heard Iwaizumi sigh next to him. “Ignore him,” he whispered to Oikawa, squeezing his bicep a tad bit. 

Oikawa had forgotten about the touching. 

“Hello,” he responded not wanting to seem rude. Tendou’s smile only widened more before looking over to where everyone else sat, giving whoever he was looking at a wink. Oikawa turned to look at whoever the redhead was signaling at and noticed a very intimidating, very serious looking man that automatically made Oikawa nervous. The man nodded at Oikawa; he tried his best to nod back. 

Tendou, noticing who Oikawa was acknowledging, spoke, “Wakatoshi-kun.” The red head held out his fingers and looked up in thought.

“There’s also Tsutomu but he’s…I don’t know what he’s doing but wait till you get a load of his _new_ haircut. Then there’s are beloved, kiss-ass-Kindaichi who’s—obviously—honing his kiss-assing skills.”

 Iwaizumi let go of Oikawa and stomped over to Tendou, dragging him back to the table. 

“Alright that’s enough of you. Kindaichi is a nice employee and doesn’t deserve this treatment,” he said, more annoyed then angry as if he’s dealt with this before. 

Tendou laughed. “Looks like whatever he’s doing is working though. Look at how huffy and protective you got my friend!” 

“Kindaichi is his son,” pink-head spoke up. “Naturally a parent would look after their son.” 

“Just like Goshi is your—“

“ _Alright_ ,” Iwaizumi interrupted, having already sat Tendou down. Oikawa stayed behind. He didn’t know how he felt about this mix of people. 

“Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Who wants to go home? I only need one of you here.” The addressed pair gasped dramatically, obviously faking it. 

“How dare yee.”

“Nope, both of us or none of us.”

“Two for one.”

“There’s no I in Team.” 

“Bros before hoes.” 

“Alright,” Iwaizumi finally intervened, looking as exasperated as he sounded. “You’ll _both_ be working.” Hanamaki continued eating while Matsukawa smiled over at Oikawa.

“Nice to be working with you again.”

“Uh,” the red-heard interrupted, “Oikawa-kun will be working with _me._ You already know him enough thick-brow. 

“At least Issei has eyebrows.”  

Oikawa watches as the trio began to bicker, more input coming from Hanamaki then Matsukawa as the other watches, lips twitching up at certain times following Hanamaki’s words. Iwaizumi simply rubs his temples but joins in as soon as Hanamaki teases him, stating how he hadn’t even refuted of Kindaichi being his son. Oikawa texts Suga to pass the time, ignoring the occasional looks he’d get from ‘Wakatoshi-kun’ and his now sweaty hands. 

Oikawa rolls his eyes at Suga’s message to take his pill. He shoves his phone in his back pocket and finally looks up. Satori has moved to sit next to Wakatoshi again and when he notices Oikawa looking at him he smiles and waves. Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Iwaizumi are no where to be seen. This makes Oikawa nervous. There’s only two other people in the room and they both give him shady vibes. 

Oikawa silently and quickly walks over to his locker and takes out his bag. Using the locker and his body, he covers up the others view as he grabs the pill bottle and takes out two before shoving them in his pocket. 

Closing his locker, he walks over to the door and announces he’ll be going to the bathroom. He doesn’t wait for a response. 

Once in the employee’s bathroom, he locks the door and sits on the toilet. Leaning his head back on the wall he sighs shakily. Oikawa still had problems when it came to big men that resembled the size—

Oikawa shook his head and willed himself to calm down. In the restaurant there were always plenty of older, huger men. Heck, even some of the workers here were pretty scary looking. But there was just something about that emotionless stare coming from the other. And the way he kept glancing over at Oikawa, like he didn’t care if he was caught in the act, with such a dark stare.

Oikawa didn’t like it.

There was a soft knock at the door. “Oikawa-san?” an unfamiliar voice spoke. 

“J-just a moment,” he stammered out and stood up. Taking out the pills and turning on the faucet, Oikawa scooped a generous amount of water in his palms and swallowed the pills. It was a little difficult with the lack of fluids but he made it work.

Rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans and taking a deep breath he opened the door to reveal a slightly taller man with a questionable hairstyle which didn’t even shock him much. He’s seen plenty already that strange hairdos didn’t even faze him anymore. 

The man held out his hand. “Kindaichi Yuutarou,” he greeted. Oikawa noticed the nervous tilt of his lips. Oikawa shook his hand and hoped they weren’t as sweaty as they had felt before. 

“Oikawa Tooru.” Kindaichi nodded, though a little to enthusically, as if saying ‘ _Yes, I already knew that._ ’

“Iwaizumi-san is looking for you. He’s in his office.” 

"Thank you Kindaichi-san,” Oikawa responded, waiting for the other to move so he could leave as he was standing right in front of Oikawa. The air around them began to grow awkward as the other still continued to stay in place. 

“Well, excuse me.” Oikawa made a motion with his body that would hopefully give the other the message that he wanted out. When Kindaichi was finally brought back to Earth and realized what was going on he sputtered out an apology transforming into a stuttering, blushing mess. Oikawa insisted it was okay. He never really liked when people apologized so much for such mediocre things. 

Oikawa grinned at Kindaichi, telling him it was fine and there was _nothing_ to be sorry about before turning around and making the short walk to Iwaizumi’s office. 

He knocked on the wall next to the door to warn he was coming in and turned the knob to open it. 

“You know, when someone knocks they usually have to wait for the person inside to say come in,” is the first thing he hears upon closing the door behind him. 

“Your one to talk about what’s proper and what isn’t Iwa-chan,” he teases on instinct. 

“Oh?” he hears another voice ask. “What’s this I’m hearing?” Oikawa turns and finds the duo sitting on the guest chairs. Matsukawa was the one to comment. 

“And a pet name at that Issei. It’s transpiring.”  

“Just ignore them, they’re being idiots.” Iwaizumi stands up and walks over to Oikawa. “And for the record,” he whispers so only Oikawa could hear, “I kindly paid for your food, making me proper as hell.” Oikawa snorted and immediately covered his nose. _What the heck?_

Oikawa hadn’t snored in a long time, a embarrassing habit he thought he’d gotten rid of.  He could feel his cheeks begin to burn, a telltale sign of a blush to come. Iwaizumi only stares at him. Looks like they both hadn’t expected that.  

“What,” Oikawa mumbled, wanting Iwaizumi to direct his gaze somewhere else. But he gets the opposite of that. Instead of turning away like he was _suppose to,_ Iwaizumi’s lips began to curve up into a half-grin _._

“Snortykawa.” Oikawa bites his lip out of frustration, though it was covered by his hand. 

“What, are you just gonna add any plain adjective in front of the second syllable of my name and call it a nickname?” he surmised. Iwaizumi’s grin didn’t falter, if anything it only grew wider. 

“At least I’m original.”

“Ouch, Iwa-chan. No need to be so mean. We’ve only known each other for so little.” 

Oikawa hadn’t met for it to be taken seriously but by the look on the other’s face, he had. It’s as if he had just realized that yes, Iwaizumi _had_ only known Oikawa for less than a week yet here they were, acting as if a days had been months. Oikawa didn't really see a problem with it though.

“Right,” he replied, sounding a bit embarrassed which confused Oikawa. If anything he should be the one that was embarrassed what with such an ugly sound he released. 

“I think your snort was quite cute Oikawa! No need to look so shy about it,” a monotone voice spoke out. Oikawa leaned to his right to look beyond Iwaizumi’s shoulder only to notice that the other two had been listening in on their conversation. 

“Oh,” he supplied, not really known how to interact with them just yet. 

“Awe come on, no need to be so stiff around us,” Hanamaki consoled. “We don’t bite… well _I_ don’t bite. Can’t say the same for Issei when he’s on a—“

"Alright!” Iwaizumi stopped the other from continuing.  That word seemed to be the only thing Iwaizumi would use to stop the others from continuing. Hanamaki responded with a quick peace sign while Matsukawa laughed silently. Oikawa wasn’t sure if he should analyze the true meanings of his statement. The fact that he had said it so seriously…

Iwaizumi walked back over to his desk, making a movement with his shoulder to get Oikawa to follow along. He bends over to grab a bag from beside his chair. “What are you guys even doing here still? Shouldn’t you be getting ready?”

“We still have like,” Matsukawa pauses as he checks his phone, “six minutes.” 

“Plus we don’t wanna be around Tendou right now. He called me a wannabe punk.” Hanamaki leans back on his chair and looks up dramatically, waving his left hand to animate his words.“Like if it’s _my_ fault my hair turns shades lighter in the bright _dazzling_ sunlight, giving my hair a pinkish hue that distinguishes far from my natural, light soft brown hair.” 

Matsukawa puts a hand to his chest in sympathy for his friend while the other lowers his head down, placing the palm of his hand on his forehead while slowly shaking his head in mock sadness.

“My poor Hiro,” Matsukawa says, though it sounds far from a friend trying to console another. 

“It’s fine Issei. As long as you—my true love—believes that these luscious locks of mine are as real as the day I did your mom.” An over exaggerated sigh could be heard throughout the room.

“Oh my god you’re fucking twenty-four years old. When will you stop with that,” Iwaizumi nags, though there’s a slight curl to his lip. Oikawa looks down and stares at his feet. He tries his best to ignore the bad word. _It’s normal to share a few cuss words here and there between friends_ , he tells himself. _It’s normal._

“As soon as you introduce as to Mrs.Iwaizumi,” Hanamaki is quick to retort before looking behind him where Oikawa was standing. “But yeah, we’re cool. So you’re gonna work with us.” Matsukawa nods beside him.

Oikawa shrugs, leaning his weight on his left leg. “Alright. I’ve already worked with one of you.” He looks off to the side towards the direction of the break room, narrowing his eyes slightly. “And I guess it’s better than working with them.” The pair sitting on the chairs laugh.

“You too?” Iwaizumi simply says, opening the bag and pulling out a yukata—Akaashi’s uniform. 

Oikawa turns his attention back to Iwaizumi. “What can I say Iwa-chan, they give off these _strange_ vibes.”

“They’re not even that bad.”

“Is Iwa-chan gonna become a thing?” Hanamaki asks, leaning back on his chair lazily, choosing to ignore Iwaizumi’s comment. “Because I’m with it.”

“It is quite cute,” Matsukawa adds, smirking slightly at Iwaizumi. Oikawa grins as the others tease Iwaizumi, loving the slight scrunching of his nose and the way his bottom lip sticks out in annoyance. Such a childish reaction but Oikawa really doesn't mind it.

Iwaizumi sticks with his facial expression until his eyes light up, shifting from Oikawa’s face to Matsukawa’s before starting to laugh, growing slightly when Matsukawa’s eyebrows begin to scrunch together in insecurity. 

“What,” he demands. 

Iwaizumi’s holds a hand to his stomach, laughter subsiding into slow chuckles. His eyes look over at Oikawa with mirth. All pairs of eyes are now looking over at Oikawa, as if he held the answer. Oikawa feels a smile of his own forming on his lips. 

“Are you talking about the…?” Oikawa asks, hoping Iwaizumi will be smart enough to fill in the blanks. He nods while smiling smugly, as if _he_ had created the nickname. Oikawa can’t let him take credit. 

So he looks over at Matsukawa, and in his best cheery voice he tells him, “He’s laughing because I thought your name was Mattsun!” The thick-browed man stares blankly at him while the one behind him grins. 

“Just look at Issei. He looks so happy. He’s never had a nickname before,” Hanamaki asserted, petting Matsukawa on his shoulder softly. Matsukawa shoves his hand away but doesn't break eye contact with Oikawa. 

“Give him one. Shut him up with one.” 

“Don’t act like you don’t already have one for me.”

“Hiro, shut up yeah? Don’t think I forgot about the mom joke.”

“You just proved me right.”

“Okay you have less then three minutes now so leave. I need to get Oikawa situated.”

Hanamaki wiggles his eyebrows. Iwaizumi points at the door. 

Once they both have finally left, Iwaizumi hands Oikawa the borrowed yukata. 

“They’re really not that bad.”

Oikawa looks up from the yukata over at Iwaizumi, confusion marring his features. 

“Tendou and Ushijima. I mean don’t get me wrong. They can be a bit _out_ there but let’s not pretend like everyone else here isn't like that. Tendou just likes to mess around with people and Wakatoshi…just don’t take him too seriously. Poor guy just doesn’t know when something should and shouldn’t be said which is why some don’t get along with him. Just go ask Goshiki because he seems to adore them both.”

Oikawa nods as if he’s understanding what Iwaizumi is trying to say. And to an extent he is, but his words aren’t enough to shake the uneasiness he feels around Wakatoshi. That’s gonna take some time just like everything else in his life. 

He goes to walk out the door to finally change in the little time he has left, leaving with a ‘Bye Iwa-chan~’ before shutting the door. 

Oikawa goes back to the restroom with a stupid smile on his face when he hears a _‘Don’t trip Sillykawa’_ in response. 

—

Oikawa turned the knob on the shower head, making sure it landed just on the right spot where the water would come out on the boarder line of scorching hot water. 

The second shift had gone alright, really nothing special. Though he did have quite a lot of fun working with Mattsun and Hanamaki for a bit before he was just left with Matsukawa. He had even come up with a nickname for Hanamaki, much to the latter’s bemusement. Matsukawa however was ecstatic, calling him ‘Makki’ for the rest of their shift together. Oikawa had a strong feeling that those two were more then just friends. They had too much of a weird of a connection not to. They’re double-teaming was just too good.  

Oikawa had even met Goshiki after his shift when he was getting ready to leave. He was being coddled by Tendou who was kept telling him how adorable he had looked out there handling the big group of business men who had came in to have dinner together. Goshiki kept secretly glancing at Wakatoshi as if waiting for him to say something too. Tendou had to nudge him several times before Wakatoshi sighed in resignation and finally told the youngest that he had done, “ _an excellent job_.” No one in the room missed the way Goshiki’s eyes glittered with happiness and pride. Oikawa felt his feelings for Tendou and Wakatoshi slightly shift after witnessing such a cute scene.

And next to them had stood Kindaichi, looking sort of awkward. When he noticed Oikawa looking at him he had smiled shyly at him though looked a bit embarrassed. He figured it was because of their earlier mishap. 

Overall, it had been a good day. Oikawa had even learned a valuable lesson: don’t judge someone so quickly. 

When he had arrived to the penthouse Suga had a nice meal waiting for the four of them. Oikawa had brought up the little girl he had met earlier, teasing Tobio about how cute they’d look together, ignoring Daichi’s deep stare. Suga had only laughed, pinching his son’s cheek causing it to go more red then it already was. 

They had chatted for a while longer before Oikawa told them he wanted to shower.

So here he was, getting ready to shower to do the thing he’s been thinking of (mostly) all day. 

Jacking off.

Oikawa had to prove to himself that what he had been feeling all day wasn’t just a dumb crush but rather arousal from the lack of action. Oikawa just hadn’t felt much need to get himself off these pass months so he figured his body was getting tired of the lack of stimulation.

Unbuttoning his pants he quickly slid them down his legs, shoving at them when they got stuck on his ankles and pulling his shirt over his torso, slipping his arms through the sleeves and finally pulling it over his head.

Oikawa looked at himself in the mirror, naked except for the plain blue boxer briefs hugging his thighs. He stared at the slight fat pushing over the hem of his underwear. He continued staring until his eyes begin to burn. Oikawa blinked away the moisture that had  gathered and sighed, squishing at his tummy. 

Oikawa made a mental note to start working out. His therapist had suggested it a while back, but Oikawa was just always too tired to try in the beginning and throughout the weeks he sort of…just…forgot (or ignored). Takeda never really mentioned it. 

But now Oikawa was for sure going to start. Anything to get him back into shape. 

Breaking his eyes away from his reflection, he shimmied out of his underwear and stared down. 

Oikawa felt so silly. 

He took slow steps towards the shower, sticking out his arm to test the temperature of the spray. Deeming it just right, he stepped in and did what he usually did. Pour shampoo on his head—rub, rinse—then conditioner, repeat.

And throughout the process he realized he was stalling. He realized how his heart began to pitter-patter too fast to be considered normal. Noticed how he couldn’t really look down without feeling a bit uncomfortable. 

Oikawa shook it off as just another ‘haven’t done it in so long so of course i’ll be out of it’ feeling. So after finally rinsing off the body soap, he wrapped his fingers around his penis. He swallowed nervously, the shower head continuing to spray warm water onto his back. 

Oikawa began to rub up and down gently, his breath hitching slightly. He tried thinking of erotic thoughts, anything to keep him going. _Something_ to get him even to start. 

But images of strong hands wrapping around him from behind kept clashing with images of someone grabbing ahold of him roughly and tugging his hand away. Scenes of someone shouting at him for doing such a thing without _his_ presence. 

Oikawa stopped his movements, hand barely hanging on now as he stared at the wall in front of him. His breathing began to quicken, chest began to feel heavy, legs feeling like jelly the more he remembered. 

_“What the hell are you doing?”_

_“N-nothing I was just—“_

_“Busy being such a little slut weren’t you.”_

_“You just weren’t here and I…I”_

_“Oh, I’ll make you feel something alright.”_

Oikawa knees gave away, landing on the ground with a loud thump. He didn’t even bother with the stinging in his knees. His breathing was erratic now as he clutched the skin on his thighs tightly not daring to even look or _touch_ his penis. He sniffed and bit at his lip, tasting the saltiness. 

Oikawa hadn’t even realized he had begun crying. 

“Koushi,” his whispered hoarsely. He knew what was coming.

_No, no, no._

He was hyperventilating now, his head beginning to feel dizzy with the lack of oxygen. 

Oikawa tried to focus. Focus on anything but what he had just remembered. He inhaled and exhaled, trying to even out his breaths, but all that came out were uneven puffs of air.

He wasn’t even sure what he was more upset about. The memory or the fact that yet _again_ there’s something he can’t _do_ because of _him._

_“I knew you thought about other men.”_

_“I didn’t! Only you!”_

_“A whore_ and _a liar.”_

“SHUT UP!” he shouted, covering his ears with his palms as if that would block out the thoughts, the images—block out _him._ “Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up! I didn’t do _anything_! 

 _“What even makes you think that someone else would want_ you _? You’re so useless, not even your own_ parents _will look at you now.”_

Oikawa began to feel like he was suffocating. 

 _"You’re mine, and only mine because_ nobody _else would ever want you Tooru.”_

“No! You’re wrong…L-leave me alone. Get out of my head!” _This isn’t real._

_But it was._

“Tooru?!”

_“Shut up Tooru.”_

He felt hands touch his arms, trying to lift him up. Oikawa frantically pushed them away. “NO! I s-said leave me alone! G-get _out_!” Ugly sobs began to escape through his lips. 

“Tooru, it’s me listen to my voice.”

_“You’re such a crybaby Tooru. I can’t stand your whiny voice.”_

Oikawa was wheezing.  “Sh-shut…”

“Turn off the water Daichi. Tobio go back to your room!” _Tobio-chan?_

“I-I-…I,” Oikawa tried to say, voice shaking too badly, mind running to fast to form a coherent thought. 

“Are you with me Oikawa?” Oikawa continued staring at the wall in front of him. He began to feel an aching feeling on his thighs.

He looked to his left and saw Suga standing there, eyes widened in worry but mouth set in firm line, determined. 

“Breathe with me,” he said, before inhaling loudly and then exhaling. Oikawa tried to focus on the image of Suga above him. Tried to focus on Daichi who was mimicking Suga. Tried to ignore his frantic breathing and his rapidly beating heart. 

Oikawa tried to say something but he couldn’t. His throat felt too rough and dry. 

All he could really focus on is that he was back to square one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment, leave a kudos :D they make me happyyyyy<3


	7. Sh*ts and Giggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contagious laughter & sum feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all had a good holiday season! sorry for the wait (as always, i know I'm bad but this year my resolution is to finish. if i don't...aha?) 
> 
> thank you all for your lovely comments, taking the time to leave kudos or bookmarking! they make it worth the whole editing process lol.
> 
> 8k chap, here you go! hope this year does you good! (sorry for the mistakes, i was editing this with frozen fingers after a day in the snowy mountains)

 

It looked like it would be a promising day that Thursday morning. The sky was dotted with the perfect amount of fluffed up clouds to block out the sun every few minutes but not enough to make the skies a cloudy, depressing gray. The streets weren’t as filled with the sounds of bustling cars as it was still too early in the day. Everything about that morning gave hints of the day starting off well. Except in a particular penthouse, the mood did not fit properly with the outside as a tense and awkward silence filled the air around the breakfast table. 

 

Oikawa stabbed at the warm oatmeal he had prepared for himself with his spoon, scooping up a generous amount, stuffing it into his mouth and repeating with lazy movements. It tasted as bland as it looked. He guessed he grabbed Daichi’s regular flavored oatmeal instead of the other. On a cheerier day, he would have complained to Daichi himself for liking such a thing, but he didn’t feel like making conversation. He chewed slowly as he looked down at his bowl with half-lidded eyes. Trying to keep his eyes open was beginning to become a difficult task for Oikawa as the minutes ticked on by. But he continued scooping up more oatmeal, continued chewing his food, and continued swallowing it. No matter how tired he was and how badly he wanted to go back in bed surrounded by the comfort of his warm blankets, the two pairs of eyes on him that seemed like they were endlessly observing him made him think twice about that.

 

He knew he looked like complete trash. He had seen his appearance when he finally decided to leave his bed after a restless night. Oikawa’s eyes were red and puffy, dark circles prominent underneath. His hair was an unruly mess and his skin was a sickish white. And that was just Oikawa’s outer appearance. Inside his muscles were heavy, his chest felt filled with rocks, his head pounded with every movement, and his legs kept twitching at random times. 

 

“Tooru…maybe you should stay home today? Work can wait until tomorrow,” he heard Suga suggest softly, as though he was approaching an injured animal that would lash out at any minute if provoked. Oikawa smiled down miserably at his half-eaten oatmeal. 

 

“Oh yes, Suga-chan~ What a good idea! I should skip on the job after working there for what, only two days?” Oikawa looked up to find Suga staring at him with pity. Oikawa hated that look. “Why don’t I just ask for a months vacation while I’m at it? Maybe even four? Or how long did it take me to recover so much only for it to crash down yesterday? Five was it? Should I ask for five hmm? What do you think Dai-chan? Five sound good?” 

 

Oikawa felt a burning sensation around the rims of his eyes. He looked down and glared at his tasteless breakfast as complete silence filled the room. A car horn was heard from the distance. 

 

Daichi set down his utensils while Suga continued staring at Oikawa with a slightly opened mouth, spoon clutched tightly in his palm. 

 

“Oikawa, we understand that you were just hired, but please understand that we only want what’s best for you. Right now we think you staying here—“

 

“I won’t,” Oikawa interrupted Daichi. He pushed back his chair as he stood up, the legs making a harsh scraping sound causing Daichi to flinch. “I refuse to give up so easily. I’m not going to let him ruin something _again._ So please, respect my decision.” Daichi looked like he wanted to continue on but Oikawa never gave him the chance as he picked up his half-eaten oatmeal he knew he wouldn’t finish and walked away from the breakfast table to the kitchen. 

 

He knew he was acting stupid, but right now his emotions were everywhere. Oikawa felt as if the world was closing in on him. One moment he had had it all figured out and the next it was all gone. His plans for the future, his pride at his progress, his relationship with his friends, all of it was damaged.  _All because I wanted to get off..._

 

_Ridiculous._

 

Oikawa set his bowl down in the sink with unnecessary force, the spoon clattering loudly against the porcelain. Opening up the fridge, he pulled out a cucumber before walking over to one of the drawers and taking out a sharp knife. He cut off two thin slices, being careful not to scratch the hard granite beneath it, and placed everything back. Oikawa laid out the slices on his palm and walked quietly to his room. 

 

The brunet laid down slowly on his bed, letting his legs hang off slightly on the edge. Placing the cool slices of cucumber on each closed eye to ease down the puffiness, he exhaled and let himself relax. 

 

Oikawa wasn’t sure how the day would go with little to no sleep. Was it really a good idea to go to work when he was still shaky? If he dropped food on a customer he knew he was done for. What if Oikawa had another panic attack? He really didn’t feel like dealing with another one. They were exhausting and troubling. Maybe he should call Takeda. _No, not right now._ Oikawa just wanted to relax for a moment. He just wanted to stop thinking.  

 

But keeping a blank mind was impossible when Oikawa was this gone, so he decided to distract himself with how he’d even pull off masking his pitiful appearance. 

 

—

 

Iwaizumi hummed along to the radio station that played mildly in the background, feeling the warmth of the morning sunshine on his exposed back from the opened windows behind him. He flipped over his omelet and smiled when he heard the familiar pitter-patter sounds trotting over to the kitchen. 

 

He felt a nudge on his leg and blindly reached down to pet at the soft fur that met his fingertips. Iwaizumi set the spatula down on the countertop and bent down to fully greet his furry friend. 

 

“Hey girl,” he cooed, scratching behind his rough collie’s ear. “Hungry?” Iwaizumi laughed as the dog barked at him, placing her front paws on his thighs. Iwaizumi stood up, making his way over to the big purple dog bowls in the corner of the kitchen, each labeled with thick black cursive reading ' _Mars_ '.

 

Iwaizumi poured a cup of dog food into Mars’ food bowl as she waited impatiently for him to back away, tail wagging at the promise of a meal. He yawned loudly and watched as she took in a mouthful of kibble and happily wandered away to her usual spot where she enjoyed eating. Iwaizumi watched fondly, still not understanding why Mars couldn’t eat her food from her bowl like a regular dog. 

 

Turning off the stove and placing his omelet on a small plate, he rubbed his eyes tiredly trying to wake himself up more. He hadn’t gotten much sleep last night as he had spent most of it coaxing one of his new employees, Yachi, that the two plates she had broken after accidentally tripping in the kitchen were not going to lead to her immediate discharge and the plates were very much replaceable. The poor girl had contacted him around eleven pm and their conversation on the plates had finally ended close to midnight This would have been fine for him (though it's not his usual sleeping time), but then the blond spent about another twenty minutes apologizing for keeping him up late. Needless to say, Iwaizumi was exhausted that early morning. He knew he could’ve still slept in (it was only 6:01) but he had things to do and people (idiots) to worry about. 

 

So he ate silently, taking sips of his orange juice in-between while hearing loud crunching noises not so far away from him.

 

Once Iwaizumi had made sure his Mars was fed, content, and happy, he dropped off his dog with the pet sitter before driving over to his favorite place to exercise--his local park. Usually, he’d run for about forty minutes but Iwaizumi was a little behind schedule thanks to his sluggish start so he had about half an hour. He felt bad he couldn’t bring Mars along with him but he really didn’t have time to run with the pup. 

 

Iwaizumi started with usual steady jog after deeming himself too lazy to stretch that morning. Listening to the heavy music flowing from his earphones straight into his brain urged him to run faster and faster until he was at his usual speed.

 

These moments of rushing through the park, running through the grass feeling the sprinkle of water droplets clinging to the blades fall on his ankles, feeling the beads of sweat sliding down the curve of his neck and sides of his face, his calves burning proving his handiwork was paying off were what Iwaizumi always looked forward to each and every morning. It gave his mind a chance to slow down while giving his body the chance to speed up, to let loose and unwind from the day before of trying to keep his restaurant and everyone in it out of trouble. 

 

So Iwaizumi ran and ran to his heart’s desire, or at least until the familiar and annoying sound of his phone’s alarm rang loudly in his ear informing him it was time to stop. 

 

He halted slowly and panted, stretching out his limbs after a moment of rest.

 

Iwaizumi drove home as fast as he could to shower and get ready for another day of work, or in his case ready for another day of dealing with a certain group's childish antics.

 

Opening the door in a rush, he stepped out of his running shoes kicking them in a not so neat way towards the corner of the door ignoring the pile of dirt that was now scattered around him his socked feet, and crossed the room to his beloved bathroom. 

 

Once he was under the spray, the heat of the water surrounding his naked body like a warm blanket, Iwaizumi let out a long and relaxed sigh. It was under this imaginary cascade that Iwaizumi had to really fight the urge not to just lay back on the seating area of the fairly large shower, letting the water hit him lightly so he could fall asleep right there, and ignore the minutes that wasted away, rolling closer to opening time. (He knew he could never, though).

 

But it was when Iwaizumi was scrubbing the shampoo throughout his hair in a rough way to speed up the whole process when he spotted it—a thick collar adorned with white polka dots. But it wasn’t the simple pattern that had grabbed Iwaizumi’s attention, nor was it the question of why in the hell was one of Mars’ dog collars here in his shower anyway? It was the color that laid behind the polka dotted pattern that distracted him. A light blue, almost turquoise but not quite. Almost similar to the same color Oikawa had said looked good on him. 

 

Iwaizumi swallowed, turned around to face away from the collar and continued on with his fast scrubbing.  

 

It was only when he was out of the shower and drying up that he realized eight minutes had gone by long ago and what he thought had been a seconds gaze on the collar had actually been minutes. 

 

With an annoyed huff, Iwaizumi dressed.

 

—

 

Iwaizumi opened the front door to the restaurant—choosing to take the front instead of the back because he can—and wasn’t shocked at all that even though he was late in his terms, he was still the only one there. Kiyoko would be next who, bless her soul, liked to be early as well. 

 

He hummed a tune from earlier as he inspected the state of his restaurant, making sure nothing had been misplaced or robbed. He checked the kitchen, looking over the stainless steel that took up most of the space. He rolled his eyes at finding how clumsy Bokuto’s station looked and how Kuroo had tried to make his look neat but if someone looked closely enough, the hidden messes could easily be spotted (the end of a spinach leaf sticking out from the corner of the stove proving his point). He smiled proudly once spotting Kiyoko’s spotless station with nothing out of place and chuckled at Asahi’s, noticing the big guy had added another fire hydrant to his ever growing collection. Iwaizumi wasn’t even sure if there was a limit to how many he could own. 

 

Deeming that everything _looked_ well enough, he strolled to his office and unlocked it. When he heard the sound of the back door opening he figured it was Kiyoko seeing as the woman was the only one who had a key to the restaurant other than him. Iwaizumi sat down in his chair as it rattled with the added weight. He reclined back and rolled closer to his desk, reaching out to switch his computer on. He opened the left drawer to take out a few documents as the computer that sat a fraction to his right booted up. 

 

Iwaizumi gripped the handle and stared down unblinking at the revealed contents. There, along with other supplies thrown lazily in, was a blue highlighter. But no, not blue like the deep dark sea Iwaizumi wished it to be, but a blue similar…

 

similar to the same blue Oikawa had—

 

He shoved the drawer closed. 

 

Ignoring the documents for now, Iwaizumi turned his attention back to the bright desktop. Except there was something similar to the nature-themed backdrop displayed. It wasn’t the clear waterfall that fell down to a small lake beneath it, not the tall pine trees that surrounded the body of water, or the inconspicuous dinosaurs that blended with the environment. It was the sky that was behind it all. Blue. _Kinda like the color…_

 

Iwaizumi’s self-conscious was teasing him now because now that he looked at it, that blue was far too _blue_ to be the anywhere _near_ a turquoise shade. 

 

He was being ridiculous and he knew it. It was just a color and just a simple, mindless compliment. Iwaizumi just sucks at accepting compliments or even dealing with them. Oikawa was just being friendly which is normal. Kiyoko genially complimented him all the time but that never meant anything. He just had to stop thinking about him. Forget about Oikawa and his comment for a while so he could get to work. Oikawa wasn’t here, only him, his computer, and the heavy amount of documents sitting in a certain drawer waiting to be—

 

A knock at the door startled him and when he looked up at the cause of the noise he startled further causing him to get up too quickly and bumping his knee on the bottom of the desk in the process. “Shit,” he muttered under his breath, gripping his now throbbing knee and feeling that everything in that moment was just a little too much for him. 

 

“Oh god, are you okay?” the voice that had been haunting his previous thoughts spoke up from the entrance. Iwaizumi looked up, the pain dwindling down to an uncomfortable tingle, and noticed a bit of fear etched onto the other’s face along with concern.

 

“It’s fine. It was my fault,” he reassured. Iwaizumi bent a little to massage his knee lightly while taking in Oikawa's appearance. 

 

His clothes looked impeccable, not a single piece of fabric out of place and not a wrinkle to be seen. His hair as soft-looking and wavy as he had seen it before. Oikawa looked as normal, if not better, than anyone else. But if someone stepped closer, if someone took their time to truly examine the man standing before him, they’d notice that Oikawa looked more fragile than what he gave off. 

 

Iwaizumi had noticed before the off-putting features Oikawa would wear on his face at times. The first time Iwaizumi had seen Oikawa, the shadow of darkness under his eyes caught his attention. But then he had figured Oikawa was just another night owl. He wasn’t the only person Iwaizumi had seen with such a shade underneath their eyes. But on Oikawa’s first day they had worsened. Iwaizumi really wouldn’t have taken notice because it happens to the best of them. Some nights are good and some not so much. But Oikawa’s eyes had also looked a bit hollow, seeming like a deep whole of emotions were welled up inside them. And his lips were pale and looked dry, losing the pinkish shade they had held the day they first met. And when Oikawa thought no one was looking, his shoulders would sag, he’d look down at the ground and this deep sadness would fall over him, but as quickly as it came, it went. But Iwaizumi had noticed. 

 

And yesterday. Yesterday had been the day Iwaizumi had felt that something wasn’t totally right with the man standing in front of him. At the tailoring store and at the food place, Iwaizumi hadn't missed the way Oikawa had looked around nervously with an almost practiced manner like he was use to inspecting a place for signs of danger. And Iwaizumi had _definitely_ not missed Oikawa’s hesitance towards Ushijima. It’s not that Iwaizumi excited to people _not_ acting like that around the big man, but Oikawa had barely known him. Ushijima’s stoic expression wasn’t _that_ scary. And when Iwaizumi had gone looking for Oikawa, asking Kindaichi for assistance when he couldn't find the brunet, and the older teen mentioning Oikawa had been hiding out in the bathroom, did Iwaizumi start to wonder that maybe Ushijima and Oikawa had some history he wasn’t aware of.  But that idea was thrown aside when he remembered how Ushijima had acted when he first met the brunet—indifferent. 

 

But now, with Oikawa standing right here in front of him waiting for Iwaizumi to say something, he could confirm that Oikawa wasn’t totally okay. Because that morning Oikawa looked worse then Iwaizumi had ever seen him. Maybe no one would notice much of it, but Iwaizumi was perceptive and didn’t miss the slightly sunken shoulders, the pale face, the drier than ever before lips, his droopy, tired, puffy looking eyes and the deep dark shadows below them. He looked unhealthy.

 

Iwaizumi figured the glasses perched on his nose were more for coverage than for vision. 

 

He decided to ignore it all for now. He wasn’t even Oikawa’s official boss yet. It wasn’t right for Iwaizumi to confront it right away. He figured it’s a bit unprofessional on his part. Besides, for all Iwaizumi knew his assumptions could be wrong and Oikawa could just be going through a cold…without all the sneezing and stuff. 

 

“You’re here early,” he decides to finally say, going back to his desk and shuffling through random papers to distract himself and his wandering eyes. 

 

“That was a hard hit you took there, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa mentions, avoiding the subject. Iwaizumi stilled his movements. It was that nickname again. That was a bit unprofessional too…but he did _try_ to end it. Kinda of. 

 

Iwaizumi begins to fiddle with his keyboard to act like he’s typing something. “Well yeah. I didn’t expect anyone to come in. But in you came.” Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Oikawa give him a small, barely even noticeable smile. 

 

“In I did. Do you want me to leave so badly, Iwa-chan? You could barely look at me. Is it the glasses? I lost my contacts so here they are too!” Even his voice missed the cheery tone Iwaizumi had grown used to during their outing. Iwaizumi frowned and looked up at the other man. Oikawa had noticed his staring then…

 

“Oikawa…” he began but was cut off by the other putting his hand up.

 

“My nephew sleeps over sometimes but last night he kept me up all night crying for his mom,” Oikawa offered as an explanation for the sorry state of his appearance. 

 

“Oh,” Iwaizumi replied. He knew there was a viable explanation. Knew he was taking things out of proportion. Everyone looked extra tired once in a while. For the brunet in front of him, it was the last few days. 

 

“Well, I’ll leave you to whatever it is you’re doing then. You look pretty busy.” Oikawa backs away from the doorframe and closes it soundlessly. Iwaizumi continued staring at the black door.

 

Oikawa sounded credible enough. But he couldn’t help but feel that the words that had left his lips as the supposed truth represented a bigger lie. 

 

—

 

Oikawa walked away from the door and back into the employee room, eyes blinking tiredly with each step but his pulse running faster than normal. 

 

His conversation with Iwaizumi hadn’t gone at all how he had expected it to. Oikawa had planned to walk in there, announce he was here and maybe have a conversation that would make him feel a bit better with someone he knew wouldn’t judge him for what he was doing because he knew nothing of what was going on in his head. 

 

But Oikawa knew Iwaizumi noticed his questionable appearance. 

 

And now he just wanted to slam his head onto the nearest concrete wall because he _knew_ he shouldn’t have come but…but he needed this job. The people weren’t so bad either.

 

And maybe Iwaizumi hadn’t even noticed anything and the delusional, sadistic side of his brain only imagined the whole thing to make him feel worse. But just in case, he stepped into the employee bathroom and applied some of the cheap concealer he had bought before coming here to cover his never-ending bags.

 

He smiled in disdain at the image reflected back at him from the mirror. The concealer was definitely not his color. If anything it only made him look sicker than he already seemed. In a sense though, it _was_ an improvement from the dead look he was sporting earlier. The too pale concealer even helps cover the bags better, though they’re still there, still defined but not as bad as before. And with the glasses—Oikawa grabs the black-rimmed glasses and puts them on again—even more coverage! 

 

Oikawa moved his face in different angles, testing to see what worked best and what didn’t work. He found that if he angled his face upwards, nothing was _too_ noticeable but if he looked downward he looked like utter garbage. 

 

He felt his chest grow heavier as he rose with frustration. This was all so dumb. Only his horrific luck would get him in this situation. 

 

With a huff of annoyance at himself and everybody else who was happier than him, Oikawa threw the bathroom door opened. He could hear noises coming from the other room and he guessed people were already arriving. 

 

Now he felt insecure. 

 

Oikawa almost tripped over himself running back inside the bathroom and slamming the door shut. He leaned against the door and panted more out of anxiety than exhaustion. He swallowed and pushed himself away to look back at his reflection. 

 

Conscious of his appearance now more than ever, he began to fiddle with loose strands of hair, licked his lips in hopes of bringing back moisture and pinching his cheeks in hopes of bringing back color. He considered hopping or jogging in place for a while when insistent knocking had him hurriedly turning towards the door, feeling like he was caught in some illegal act. He only calmed down when he realized that whoever was behind the door couldn’t get in because Oikawa was smart enough (for once) to lock the door in his rush to go back inside. 

 

Checking his appearance once again, eyes running back and forth as the knocking persisted, he reached for the doorknob and opened it slowly—only to have himself shoved back as a sweaty and displeased Kuroo entered the normal sized restroom and then none to politely shoved him out.

 

“Sorry Oik,” Kuroo huffed out, moving to close the door, “got the early shitters.” 

 

Oikawa stared at the closed door for a while, not really believing or wanting to believe what he just heard because _what the hell what that?_

 

“Oh my god,” a distressed voice spoke from beside him, “do not fucking tell me he’s already gonna stink it up.” Oikawa swivels and sees Tsukishima staring at the bathroom door in disgust. When he notices Oikawa, he turns his disgusted look towards him. “Don’t even bother to wait your turn. We’ll need a solid two hours for the air in there to even be _mildly_ breathable.” 

 

“Fuck you blondy,” a distorted but uncomfortable voice spoke from the other side. 

 

“Tetsu’s in there?” another voice comes up, Bokuto with a curious look on his face. He shoves past Tsukishima and stops in front of the bathroom door. “Bro, are you in there?” There’s no response from the other side. Bokuto deflated a bit, shoulders dropping and head leaning slightly to his left. “Look, I didn’t know the chips were expire—“

 

“Shut up, you did,” Kuroo interrupts quickly, sounding angry now but still uncomfortable. 

 

“Oh hell no.” Tsukishima shudders and turns around. “If that loser has diarrhea then good-bye to the bathroom for at least a year. Nice knowing you nicely padded toilet seat. Everybody knows Kuroo’s fat ass is just gonna flatten it up.” 

 

“Is Yams not here again? Is that why you’re being extra today? Your asshole persona isn’t enough already?” Kuroo shouts out mockingly, probably assuming that the blond is walking away. Tsukishima turned around again, bemused expression clear on his face. 

 

“Where are those lovely chips again? I’d like to properly give my thanks even _if_ I won’t ever be able to set a foot into that bathroom again.”

 

“I didn’t know the chips were expired!” Bokuto randomly yells. 

 

“Oh yes! Because all chips give off a funky smell.”

 

Bokuto deflated more at that, kicking the heel of his shoe against the floor. “The ones you made two weeks ago did,” he says while staring down at the floor. A silence rises before Tsukishima starts laughing and an angry Kuroo starts yelling at him to _‘shut the hell up.’_

 

Oikawa can’t help himself and joins in with the blond, the whole situation just too ridiculous he wouldn’t have believed it if he hadn’t witnessed it with his own eyes and ears. 

 

And man does it feel great, exhilarating even. Feeling the welcoming ache in his stomach that’s caused by something other than negative emotions, he laughs and laughs until Bokuto soon joins in. And soon a bubbling laughter grows from inside the bathroom too and they all just grow into a laughing mess. Oikawa and Bokuto lean on one another, wheezing, while Tsukishima places a hand on the wall to hold himself up.

 

Of course their rambunctious laughter would attract attention and soon they have an excited looking Nishinoya wanting to know what’s so funny, a concerned Akaashi, Kenma trying to whisper something through the bathroom door, and a confused looking Iwaizumi staring at them all. It’s only when Oikawa notices Iwaizumi’s expression that he feels laughter growing inside him again and that’s all it takes to trigger the other three. 

 

Really, the situation isn’t at all that funny but maybe it’s because Oikawa’s had such a crappy day yesterday, and Kuroo is probably sitting on the toilet when an uncontrollable stomach, and because Bokuto feels really bad about it, and maybe Tsukishima had a bad day too that they find it all so funny. And when their laughter dies down to silent and random giggles they look at one another (well Kuroo just stares down at the bathroom floor with a grin on his face) and smile at one another for making their morning a bit better. 

 

The questions start pouring in—mostly from Nishinoya—and Bokuto is looking around smugly, saying its a secret. However, no one missed the way he whispered to an annoyed Akaashi ‘ _later_ ’ followed by a peck on the cheek. Tsukishima dismissed it all, embarrassed at having been caught in such a free state, Yamaguchi beside him teasing him at how red his cheeks looked, poking at them. 

 

Oikawa continued smiling throughout it all, feeling his chest grow a bit lighter and his brain clear up a bit. He’s flushed red and it seems like there's a permanent smile on his face, cheeks aching slightly. 

 

“Wanna tell me what that was all about,” Iwaizumi said next to him. Oikawa hadn't noticed he had walked over. Oikawa smiles, about to tease Iwaizumi like Bokuto is teasing the others, but it drops slightly, remembering that Iwaizumi hadn't been fooled earlier and starts to feel the insecurity he had felt earlier build up inside him again.

 

“You heard Bokuto. Secrets a secret, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa replied but doesn't dare look at the man. Maybe from this angle, Iwaizumi won't notice things again.

 

 Iwaizumi nudged him playfully with his shoulder. “Boss privileges?” he tried again. 

 

Despite being _very_ aware of Iwaizumi’s stare on him, he can't help but grin and look sideways at the man beside him. 

 

“That’s even worse, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa bites his lip to hold in a snicker. “But if you _really_ wanna know, just stick around when Kuroo’s finished in there. You’ll know then.” Iwaizumi lowered one brow and raised the other, waiting for more.

 

But Oikawa sauntered off then along with everybody else to get ready for a day of work leaving a suspicious looking Iwaizumi behind him.

 

—

 

Bokuto is tapping on his thighs beside Oikawa while he adjusted the borrowed yukata from Akaashi on him. Kuroo still isn’t back but it’s only been ten minutes since he entered the probably now smelly bathroom. 

 

Suddenly, Bokuto perks up beside him and scoots closer toward him. “Dude, so I was thinking. Since you like superheroes and stuff we should have like a movie marathon! I have the best collection, I guarantee it. Could be like a bonding thing!” 

 

“You have like five movies in total,” Tsukishima speaks up in front of them, adjusting his shoes.  

 

Bokuto sputtered, cheeks turning red in embarrassment. “I’m talking _digital_! I have an awesome _digital_ collection!” The panicked man turned to his boyfriend who’s quietly changing beside him. “Tell them ‘Kaashi!”

 

“I’m changing here, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi replied instead, dismissing Bokuto entirely. Bokuto huffed and turns back to Oikawa and Tsukishima. 

 

“We’re gonna have to wait.” Tsukishima snorts. 

 

“They’re only digital because you mess up the physical ones,” the blond teased. Bokuto inhales sharply and Oikawa hides his smile by turning back towards his locker to put his unneeded items away.

 

It’s then that a grossed out looking Kuroo stepped into the scene. “What are you guys chatting bout?” he asks, sniffling at the end. Tsukishima’s earlier look of disgust returned with full force. 

 

“You smell of pure air freshener,” Tsukishima pointed out, pitching his nose to avoid inhaling. Oikawa took a whiff for himself and scrunched his nose at the overly smelling flowery scent emanating from Kuroo. 

 

Kuroo pointedly angles himself to block Tsukishima from their view. “Anyways, I got the day off from Iwaizumi. So now you all have your hands tied and I’m not even sorry because you’re all mean anyways.” 

 

Akaashi shrugged. “It’s a Thursday anyways.” 

 

“Wow,” Kuroo replies, emphasizing the movements of his mouth. Bokuto smiles up at Akaashi, golden eyes twinkling under the lights. “Where’s Kenma to defend _me_?” Kuroo looks around in mock hurt. 

 

“Helping Nishinoya answers Yachi’s questions," Akaashi supplied. 

 

"Keji, you're done! Now tell them, please." Bokuto’s boyfriend lets out a fond sigh before looking up at all of them.

 

"Yeah, he has a pretty decent digital movie collection." Bokuto grinned up at them all, eyes shining with an ‘ _I told you so_ ’. 

 

“When?” Oikawa asks at the same time that Kuroo asks, “What are you talking about?” 

 

“I invited Oikawa to a movie marathon at my place.”

 

“A little too forward don’t you think? Take him out to eat somewhere first,” Tsukishima spoke from behind Kuroo. Kuroo smirked and tilted his head upward to stare at the ceiling, his bangs sliding to the side. 

 

“You know, for someone who claims he doesn’t like us, you sure do talk a lot around us.” Tsukishima tsks. 

 

“All that air freshener and you’re still pretty shitty.” An exasperated sound leaves Kuroo's mouth and he walks away from the small group, shaking his head.

 

“Brb. Gotta find Yams to fan out all that extra out of you.”

 

Oikawa’s shoulders shake with mirth, watching them all with a tiny smile. He notices Bokuto look up him expectantly and the tinted-haired man grins back at him, raising a single thick brow. Oikawa nods his head in affirmation. 

 

—

 

Towards the last minutes of his shift Oikawa is feeling better, mood lifted and face finally filled with color once again. Oikawa is glad he didn’t skip out on work or else he would have missed the mess but excitement that are his co-workers. Oikawa couldn’t help letting out a few stray chuckles here and there, remembering this morning's antics and what followed. 

He currently waits at the quiet corner that looks over his section with Matsukawa beside him. All their tables are filled so they aren’t expecting any new groups to arrive but they keep watch on any table that seems ready to leave. 

 

The thick-browed man tells him stories about strange customers he’s had in the past to pass the time, Oikawa inputting a cheeky comment here and there, grinning and feeling even lighter than before, when Matsukawa’s phone chimes. 

 

“Give me a sec.” Matsukawa pulls out his phone, a tiny smile on his face from remembering the funny moments he’d experienced in the restaurant with customers when it dropped momentarily. Blankly he looks up at a certain direction and Oikawa follows the direction of his gaze. They both stare on as a head with light-brown hair, almost pink under the restaurant's lights, ducks down quickly behind one of the few separators that go around the restaurant for customers who wish for privacy. Matsukawa continues staring blankly before his lips begin to stretch into the same tiny smile he had on before. “It’s ridiculous really.”

 

Oikawa’s curiosity was piqued. “What’d the text say, Mattsun?” 

 

Matsukawa doesn’t bother replying to the text message and shoves his phone back into who knows where. Oikawa wonders if maybe the yukata has secret pockets he didn’t know of. 

 

“He’s been bugging me since yesterday about asking you to come up with a nickname for him.” Matsukawa sighed out, the kinda sigh where it seems someone has given up on another person they once believed could be saved. “It’s turned into this obsession. Just ignore him if he gives you a stare, his obsessions usually go away sooner or later.”

 

Oikawa laughs and leans back onto the wall. “He’s had multiple obsessions then?”

 

“Last month, and I’m a little embarrassed to say this, was origami. You could imagine the mess that was. Poor Hiro couldn’t even make a proper paper plane let alone some majestic crane.” Oikawa sealed his mouth with his hand to avoid disrupting the customers with his laughter, Matsukawa laughing silently next to him.

 

He hums. “Hanamaki Takahiro. What could I take from that?” He places his fingers on his chin, tapping them on the soft skin lightly. 

 

“Hiro’s already taken,” Matsukawa comments. “How bout something like Hana-chan? Or Hanasun.” Matsukawa scrunches his nose at the last one. “Scratch that, not Hanasun. That was terrible on my part.”

 

Oikawa hums again. “Makki-chan sounds nice.”

 

“He’ll bite if he finds out his ‘special nickname’ is like someone else’s. A certain ‘Iwa-chan’,” Matsukawa rejects, using air quotes. Oikawa looks over at him confusingly. 

 

“But you literally suggested nicknames similar to yours and Iwa-chan’s.” 

 

Matsukawa shrugs. “His bites aren’t so bad.” 

 

“Ew, gross Mattsun!” Despite the comment, Oikawa still laughs. But somewhere, in a tiny jealous part of him, Oikawa can’t help but envy Matsukawa for being able to have such an open and carefree relationship with someone else. 

 

It’s probably one of the biggest downsides of working at Neko. A lot of them are attached at the hip and here Oikawa could barely—

 

“He’s looking this way again.” Oikawa glances up not having noticed he was unconsciously staring down at his sandals and Matsukawa’s right. Only this time the head doesn’t disappear and instead shakes his head in disappointment and looks away. 

 

“How about just Makki then?” Matsukawa pretends to think about it before nodding. 

 

“I think he’ll like it. 

 

“Mattsun and Makki it is then,” Oikawa sighed out, eyes skimming over the tables. 

 

“And Sillykawa,” Matsukawa adds. Oikawa gapes at him. 

 

“You heard?” The corner of Matsukawa’s lips curls up a bit as he pushes himself off the wall and walks over to a table needing assistance. 

 

“Your shifts over buddy. Go and have some _real_ fun now.” Oikawa pouts as he stares off at Matsukawa’s retreating figure. His eyes drift to where Hanamaki still stands and the man in return smiles and waves at Oikawa. 

 

—

Oikawa finishes clocking out when he spots a figure wobbling slightly towards the hall that leads to Iwaizumi’s office and the restaurant. It’s only when the figure is closer and Oikawa recognizes the huge watch on a familiar good looking forearm with familiar rolled up sleeves does he realize it’s Iwaizumi behind the two huge boxes he’s carrying. 

 

He feels his heartbeat increase slightly, still feeling edgy around the man from their encounter earlier. 

 

Iwaizumi stops when he notices there’s someone in his way and cranes his neck to look around the boxes. 

 

“Is it time for the second shift already?” Iwaizumi asked, sounding almost exasperated. 

 

“Yep,” Oikawa supplied, pulling at a loose thread on his cardigan. Iwaizumi hides his face again and groans. 

 

“Need help?” he offers, mostly out of courtesy and it _really_ looked like the guy needed it. Oikawa wasn’t sure what ticked off the man but he didn’t want to further it. 

 

“Are you sure? It’ll only take a few minutes.” 

 

Oikawa wrapped his arms around the top box and heaved it up as his answer. Iwaizumi gives him a grateful smile, one that has Oikawa feeling calmer, and moves around Oikawa to continue the journey to his office. 

 

Oikawa holds the box on his thigh for a bit as he struggles to fully grasp it. He stares at Iwaizumi’s back in amazement wondering how he was even able to carry _both_ at the same time.

 

It’s a bit embarrassing how much Oikawa is panting by the time they enter his office. Goes to show how really unfit he’s gotten these past years.

 

“Thank you, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says gratefully, placing his box on the floor near his desk. Oikawa follows his action, panting out a ‘no problem’ during the process. Standing up he’s met with an apologetic expression from Iwaizumi. “Sorry, I know they’re heavy.”

 

Oikawa brushes him off like it was nothing but his tired body says otherwise. He moves to leave when Iwaizumi’s voice stops him.  

 

“I hope you sleep better tonight…”—Oikawa feels his heart begin to thump again and he’s honestly surprised it hasn’t given out on him yet—“you know, with your nephew.” He turns around and observes Iwaizumi squatting near one of the boxes, rummaging through its contents. Oikawa’s heart calmed a bit when the growing anxiety inside him changed into confusion, when it hit him. He had forgotten about his little lie. 

 

“Oh, thank you Iwa-chan! But no need to worry, I’m”—he backs up to move closer to the door, handing reaching blindly behind for the door knob—“not babysitting him tonight so—“ But Oikawa never gets to finish when he feels his right shoulder bump into something hard and seconds later, something slimy and gooey falls and slides down his neck. 

 

Oikawa would call it just another struck of back luck on his life, another way for the universe— something he loves so much but seems to hate him—to punch him. But when he looks up at a now open-mouthed Iwaizumi, his eyes slowly beginning to crinkle and mouth beginning to curl up in a humorous way, that he feels a strong sense of deja vu, feelings of despair replaced with agitation. 

 

“Stop,” Oikawa warns but it's too late. The thoughtful Iwaizumi that Oikawa had seen prior was swept by uncontrolled laughter. He scowls but feels something inside him respond to the sounds escaping from the other man’s mouth. 

 

Using two of his fingers, he swipes a bit of the slimy stuff off him and examines it. It’s a dark purple and runs through Oikawa’s fingers, landing down on the floor beneath him. He looks down and notices a familiar looking plastic container with the same shade as the goo on it, one he had seen Bokuto holding earlier in the morning. 

 

Oikawa pieces everything together. Bokuto must have placed the can of slime on one the three rows of wall shelves that were nailed next to the office door. Oikawa must have bumped into the lowest one which caused the higher ones to tilt with it, and the goo on the second shelf decided it wanted to oh so graciously fall right on him. 

 

Iwaizumi is still laughing by then and Oikawa begins chucking pieces off him. 

 

“Wait, stop,” Iwaizumi says in-between his laughter, grabbing something on his desk and walking closer to Oikawa. Oikawa makes sure he’s frowning even more with each step the man gets closer but the amusing smile on Iwaizumi’s face only serves to make his lips twitch upwards now and then. 

 

“It’s not funny,” Oikawa makes sure to state when he’s standing in front of him with a napkin in his hand, lifting it up, “and it’s rude.” Iwaizumi hums and wipes some slime from his shirt. Oikawa notices the gentle way he rubs the napkin, back-and-forth in the same speed never slowing down or speeding up.

 

“And mean,” he decided to add. Iwaizumi’s still smiling after. 

 

Iwaizumi continues cleaning the goo off him. Oikawa feels like this should be weird, knows it should be weird, but for some reason he feels calm and relaxed, even a bit warm on the inside. 

 

“I got a good one,” Iwaizumi speaks into the tranquil atmosphere they’ve created. A sound of confusion escapes from Oikawa's mouth.

 

“What?”

 

“I was thinking of calling you Sillykawa again because you managed to knock something down again,” he begins, pulling back and finally meeting Oikawa’s eyes, “but I thought of something better. Better than yours.”

 

Oikawa lets out a huff of amusement. “Don’t get so pompous now, _Iwa-chan~_ ”

 

Iwaizumi’s teasing smile doesn’t break, though.

 

Iwaizumi places the dirty part of the napkin on Oikawa’s jawline, leaving it there for a few seconds before breaking off, in its trail leaving bits of goo that cling onto Oikawa’s bottom cheek. He bites his bottom lip throughout it all, obviously trying hard to hold back laughter, and it was enough to garner Oikawa’s attention away from the wet napkin that was on his face. Iwaizumi points at his cheek looking like he had the best joke to tell. “Looks like you got a bit of a mess on you, _Slimy_ kawa.”

 

Oikawa snatched the napkin from Iwaizumi’s hand and wiped his face with it, rolling his eyes in fake exasperation. “There you go again Iwa-chan. Just adding another adjective in front and thinking it's comedy gold.” 

 

“At least mine are original.” Oikawa huffed. 

 

Iwaizumi looks over his shoulder at the mess Oikawa left on the walls before looking down at the floor. Oikawa follows his eye moments, the circumstances of what he caused finally dawning on him causing a sense of dread to build up inside him. It’s not a feeling he isn't already used to but it's as frightful as he remembers it. 

 

“I’ll pay for the damages,” Oikawa hears himself saying automatically, gripping the napkin as he waits for a response, anything to see if he’s in trou—

 

Iwaizumi shakes his head. “Nah, it’s fine. I was thinking of getting an actual shelving unit anyway.” He smiles reassuringly. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

“But Bou—“ Iwaizumi waves a hand dismissively.

 

“Trust me when I say that goo didn’t put a single dent in Bokuto’s wallet.” Iwaizumi moved around Oikawa to the opened door and slowly turns with him. _Oh, the door had already been opened…_

 

Oikawa felt the need to argue more. It just doesn't feel right, being left to leave with no repercussions or face staring angrily at him. It doesn’t feel right to feel so relieved and untroubled after a mess he caused. 

 

“Just go home and relax a bit, maybe catch up on some missed sleep. The shelves and dumb goo isn’t anything to trip about,”—Iwaizumi does the biting lip thing again and Oikawa’s eyes are drawn to it—“ _Sleepy_ kawa.” Oikawa feels the same emotion build up in his chest whenever someone does him right; the feeling of wanting to cry but laugh too because it wasn’t something he expected but it was something he did need. (He's just been emotionally overwhelmed these past twenty-four hours. Yeah, that's it).

 

It’s amazing how something so silly as nicknames could make him feel so much better (even if they suck). 

 

“Iwa-chan, that’s gonna get old soon.”

 

“There’s plenty of words in the dictionary.”

 

—

 

Oikawa ends up missing the bus and takes the subway instead. Normally, he hates riding the subway. It’s always so crowded (especially at an hour like this) and it's the perfect place for someone like him to grow anxious. He never knows what might come out of a stranger's mouth when he accidentally steps on their toes, never knows what might happen around him—a fight, an exchange of not too nice words—but today the whole journey felt different. 

 

For one, he’s sporting a small smile on his face for the first time on the speedy deathtrap while he clung onto the straps instead of his normal poker face. He just can’t help but reflect back on the day and how good of one it had been. Oikawa felt so comfortable in the restaurant’s atmosphere and around the people that worked there. And though the feeling of someone sitting on his chest didn’t completely go away and his eyes grew heavier as the day worn on, Oikawa’s mood had improved through it all. _And Iwa-chan…_

 

Oikawa had been hesitant about Iwaizumi after he realized the man had known Oikawa wasn’t feeling his best. But Iwaizumi didn’t treat him any differently, hadn’t made a big deal about it, just suggested he'd rest up. Oikawa did feel a bit bad for lying, but his condition—his story—wasn’t just something he could share out to anyone. 

 

One of Oikawa’s regrets was not asking Iwaizumi if he had really gone inside the restroom after Kuroo. 

 

The other was the way he had treated Suga and Daichi that morning. 

 

Oikawa looked down at the floor as his body swayed with the movements of the subway, a teenage girl next to him bumping into him not too roughly and apologizing straight afterward, blushing a bit. Oikawa smiles and nods his head in response, but it doesn't meet his eyes.

 

It wasn’t the first time Oikawa had lashed out on them. Somedays he felt so terrible he felt the need to take it out on everybody else so everyone could feel as miserable as him. His emotions always got the best of him and after the incident in the shower, they went haywire. Add a night with little to no sleep…

 

But still, it wasn’t right for him to treat the only true family he loved in this world so wrong. He didn't want to lose more people in his life, especially the special ones. 

 

The subway stopped and Oikawa shifted to move out of people's way as best as he could while he got off. He followed the well known gray and polished sidewalk to the apartment complex that was in sight. With each step he grew nervous. 

 

He was going to apologize, that was a fact, but Oikawa never felt at peace after. And this time, he couldn’t just offer to pay for the damages. 

 

Oikawa entered the building and as usual ignored the security and the lady at the front desk. Sliding his keycard with shaky hands, he walked inside the elevator door and watched as it closed. He glanced up as the numbers on the screen changed slowly. Oikawa tapped his foot on the floor unconsciously. 

 

Maybe he could offer to babysit Tobio-chan for a day while Suga and Daichi go off on a well needed and wanted date night. They hadn’t had one in a while even though Oikawa has offered to watch over Tobio countless of times.

 

Or he could bake? _No, that never went well._

 

Oikawa continues on thinking of ways he could mend his friendships as he steps out of the elevator, when he’s enveloped in a soft hug and feels a nose nudge his neck. 

 

“Are you okay? Gosh, I was so worried about you. You never called or texted so I figured you wanted your space still but it was driving me nuts. I want you to know that I love you so much, Tooru. I know you feel guilty about this morning but don’t, okay? Daichi and I understand.” Suga pulls away, hands still around his waist, with a look of concern. “Are you crying? Oh Tooru, please don’t cry.” Suga pulls him back and curls around him tighter, rubbing his back soothingly. 

 

“Shh, don’t cry sweetie. We love you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, feel free to leave a lil comment! i like to know what you guys think or how i could improve! :)!
> 
> fun fact: the goo scene actually happened to me smh.


End file.
